Mr Seduction
by KittieBatch
Summary: Loki, uno de los mejores publicistas de Londres, también es un Omega altivo y soltero que se aparta del amor. Thor es el jefe de una editorial, un líder nato, un Alpha que está comprometido y busca una forma de librarse de su odiosa prometida. Su plan, someter al primero que halle en su camino para librarse del compromiso.
1. El Omega

**El Omega**

* * *

Mi primer Thorki, espero hacerlo bien.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson y estaré al frente de este departamento- el Omega de cabellos negros y piel nívea se presentó, el mismo dueño de la compañía lo trajo para que elevara las ventas pues su antecesor era, básicamente un inútil. Así que el mejor de todos tuvo que ser llamado, en este caso, el Omega que lucía ese elegante traje oscuro que resaltaba su porte.

Thor observaba al Omega iniciar con el trabajo, hablar con las personas que conformaban el departamento y ponerse al día, su padre fue quien lo contrató y Thor únicamente se limitó a leer su expediente, sin embargo ahora que veía al hombre sintió algo animal despertar en él. Solía ser así, era sabido que Thor era una bestia insaciable, Omegas y Betas soñaban con que les dedicara una sonrisa y si llegaba a desearlos, ellos aceptaban inmediatamente. Aunque Thor estaba comprometido con la señorita Jane Foster, hija de un afamado empresario, la unión la habían decidido sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y apenas se conocían. Thor no lo tomó en serio y sí que se la había tirado un par de veces, no era mala en la cama pero todo lo demás en ella le resultaba despreciable. Ella solo quería llevar un buen apellido y no le molestaba que Thor tuviese acostones de una noche con sabrá Dios quién, ella también lo hacía.

Para el rubio, el Omega que se movía con toda la altivez del caso, era su nueva presa, aún si haber cruzado palabra ya deseaba tenerlo en su cama. Aunque su política decía que jamás se acostaba con personas del trabajo, pero en esta ocasión quería doblar al dueño de ese delicioso trasero sobre la primera superficie plana que encontrara y hacerlo gemir su nombre. Ese era Thor Odinson, el Alpha más codiciado del área Editorial. Pero pronto se llevaría una decepción sobre aquel hermoso hombre que apenas se había instalado en la compañía.

-Señorita Black, necesito ver los planes de publicidad- decía Loki a su secretaria sin darse cuenta que Thor se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Poniéndose al día Señor Laufeyson?- dijo Thor con ese tono caballeroso que ponía a todos a sus pies.

-Señor Odinson, es un placer conocerle- dijo ofreciendo un apretón de manos, muy formal. Así era Loki.

-Un placer, mi padre dijo que eres el mejor, así que espero grandes avances bajo tu gestión, como verás estamos en algunos aprietos- Thor sonrió aspirando el aroma dulce del moreno. Le resultó delicioso, tanto que inmediatamente supo lo que debía hacer. Ese Omega sería suyo.

-Lo haré, aunque para ser honesto, este sitio es un desastre- Loki dio un suspiro señalando una torre de archivos que debía revisar.

-Por eso te trajimos- sonrió Thor encantador y Loki soltó una risita superior.

-Guarde sus trucos para otro- sonrió superior el Omega -No soy de los que acostumbra, si me permite debo trabajar. -el moreno tomó una pila de papeles y comenzó a leerlos.

Para Thor aquel rechazo dolió, le dio directamente en el ego, nadie se negaba a sus halagos y atenciones, pero ese Omega se había ganado su atención, quería doblegarle ese espíritu altivo, le enseñaría quien era y de lo que era capaz. Haría que esa deliciosa boca se perdiera pronunciando su nombre. Lo conseguiría. Pondría a ese hombre a sus pies.

-Quiero resultados- murmuró pegándose al joven lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir su presencia Alpha. -Mañana tendremos una reunión para conocer el estado del departamento. Agradeceré tu presencia. Diez de la mañana. - y Thor se retiró dejando a un Loki controlando sus instintos.

Loki sabía de su fama, sabía que infinidad de personas pasaban por la cama de ese hombre, pero para desgracia del rubio, Loki tenía puestos sus ojos en otra persona.

Steve repasó con la mirada a su buen amigo Thor y se echó a reír, lo conocía bien y aunque eran dos polos opuestos en muchas cosas, se llevaban bien y sabía cuando se traía algo entre manos. -Vamos Thor, ¿tanto te afecta un no?- decía entre carcajadas.

-Ese Omega, si lo vieras, es altivo, orgulloso, huele delicioso... quiero tenerlo ya, pero él se hace el difícil- decía Thor como un niño caprichoso, sí, podía ser un maldito seductor, pero realmente tenía una faceta bastante infantil e idiota que solo dejaba ver a su familia y amigos.

-Casi estas describiendo a alguien que conozco- dijo Steve y sus sentidos se alertaron, si de casualidad su amigo había osado los ojos en Tony le partiría el cuello. Aunque claro, Tony aún no le hacía caso, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo.

-Dudo mucho que lo conozcas- se apuró a aclarar el punto notando el tono de su amigo -Es nuestro nuevo publicista.

-Seguramente no- comentó aliviado Steve, Tony de publicista tenía lo que él de genio. Ahora podía respirar en paz. -Eso trae otro problema amigo, no puedes ir tras él sin que te señale de acoso sexual, por mucho que te guste tienes que respetar su espacio. No es para ti, déjalo ir.

-Steve, ¿acaso no me conoces? Ese Omega podría ser mi salida de ese estúpido arreglo.

-¿Hablas del matrimonio arreglado?

-¿De qué otra cosa? Me quiero librar de esa arpía, no la soporto y para ser honesto no se me para con ella.

-¡Thor! ¡Ese lenguaje! aún no sé como terminaste la universidad.- suspiró cansado Steve.

-Vamos amigo, dime que nunca usas palabras como esas, te pasas de santo. Por eso sigues virgen.

-¡Que no soy virgen! Y para tu información soy un caballero, lo que haga con mi vida privada no le compete a nadie.

-Blah, blah- rió Thor -Eres un puritano, así nadie te va a tomar en serio y menos Stark, no me mires así, es obvio, hueles a él.

-¿Cómo conoces el aroma de Tony?- habló Steve a la defensiva

-Por negocios, su aroma es muy peculiar.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?

-Tranquilo, amigo, jamás le he puesto un dedo encima, aunque quise cuando era más joven, él no es precisamente fácil y su padre lo tenía blindado.

-Jamás toques a Tony- dijo Steve con un gruñido y su amigo se echó a reír.

-Prometido, pero volviendo a mi asunto... ¿Crees que si embarazo a alguien más me libre de esa zorra?

-Thor, no puedes hacer eso. Solo rompe el compromiso.

-Ya lo intenté y sabes que ella amenaza con un escándalo. Está loca, así que debo idear una forma de que me deje en paz.

Steve lo vio con pena, conocía bien la situación de su amigo, y solo deseaba apoyarlo, pero seducir personas no solucionaba nada, y menos obsesionándose cuando alguien decía que no. -Vamos, tengo una reunión cerca de tu restaurante, ¿te llevo?- preguntó Thor

-Claro- Y ambos amigos salieron, justo a la hora en que salían los empleados que se habían quedado tiempo extra, entre ellos iba el nuevo publicista, Thor lo señaló tuvo que admitir que quizás si lo conocía. Pero no recordaba de donde. El joven caminaba tranquilo leyendo alguna cosa en un libro cuando se topó con un hombre rubio un poco más alto que él, era un Alpha, los vio sonreírse y saludarse con un beso casto antes de irse juntos, Steve volteó a ver a su amigo y el rostro que encontró podría asustar a cualquiera. Thor estaba furioso, ese Omega se había dado el lujo de rechazarlo, además se iba con otro. Thor estaba decidido. Iba a tener a ese hombre, quisiera o no. Terminaría rendido a sus pies.

-Tranquilo- dijo Steve intentando ser la voz de la consciencia de su amigo.

-Va a ser mío- gruñó Thor y un escalofrío recorrió a Steve, ahora sí que se había obsesionado con el pobre Omega, eso no sería bueno.


	2. Plan

**Gracias por leer y comentar, es genial saber que les está gustando.**

* * *

 **Plan**

Loki salió del ascensor concentrado en uno de los libros con que la editorial tenía problemas, estaba metido en la lectura cuando dio con alguien de frente. El aroma conocido le llegó y sonrió. -Hola- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amplia y después lo besó, apenas fue un roce pero a Loki le encantó.

-Creí que no me esperarías- dijo Loki y se dejó abrazar por el Alpha.

-Tenemos que festejar tu primer día, no me iría sin ti- le pasó un brazo por la cintura y caminaron juntos por la acera.

-Ya, claro- sonrió Loki y se recostó en el hombro del Alpha.

-¿No me crees? Eso hiere mis sentimientos- dramatizó y el moreno le regaló una mirada incrédula.

-¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos Fandral?- señaló Loki y el Alpha puso cara de ofensa.

-Disculpa, pero yo siento y te hago sentir- murmuró dejando un beso fugaz en su cuello.

-Idiota- atacó Loki y el rubio se echó a reír.

Fandral lo había guiado hasta un deportivo azul, donde le abrió la puerta con toda la caballerosidad del mundo. -Mi señora- dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla y Loki le dio un suave empujón que lo desestabilizó.

-Bufón- rió Loki y Fandral lo secundó. Ellos solían gastarse bromas todo el tiempo. El Alpha subió al lado del conductor y tras ponerse el cinturón arrancó en dirección al apartamento de Loki.

Thor básicamente había arrastrado a Steve en su misión espía, siguieron al Omega a distancia y observaron su interacción con el misterioso Alpha. Para Steve era una tontería pero como buen _Pepit_ o debía asegurarse que ese _Pinoch_ o hormonado que era su amigo no terminada metido en un problema.

-¿Por ese me rechaza?- dijo el Alpba dolido cuando los vio irse en el auto.

-Thor, no todos van a besarte los pies, aceptalo y avanza- propuso Steve un poco cansado de jugar al arbusto.

-Pero soy mejor que él, ¿por qué no me quiere?- y esa cara de berrinche volvió a aparecer.

-Por ese gran ego que tienes, ahora camina que tienes una reunión- Steve lo tomó del brazo y básicamente lo empujó de vuelta a la editorial para que pudieran irse.

Thor caminó junto a su amigo de mala gana, claro que estaba herido, él era todo lo buen partido que se puede ser y ese Omega altanero se iba con un cualquiera. No pensaba dejarlo pasar.

-Deja el capricho- decía su amigo, pero a Thor no quería dejarlo, él quería tener al Omega y también estaba tramando una forma de librarse del compromiso. Lo había pensado. Loki no era cualquiera, sino un Omega respetado, alabado por muchos. Embarazar a cualquiera no era la solución, pero si embarazaba a Loki Laufeyson, eso cambiaba todo. Quizás no tuviera la misma posición económica de Jane Foster pero sí que tenía una reputación de oro. Un hijo con el Omega sería todo lo que necesitaba. Rompería el compromiso y de paso le rompería ese delicioso culo más de una vez al moreno.

-¿Estás escuchando?- dijo Steve y Thor lo vio confundido. -¡Ah-ah!- dijo Steve con tono severo.

-¿Ah-ah, qué?- Thor lo veía aún mas confundido.

-No, lo que sea que estés tramando te digo ahora mismo, es una terrible idea.

-Pero si no he dicho nada.

-No es necesario, te conozco. Veo como ese hámster tuyo comienza a trabajar y no es bueno.

-Que no pienso en nada Steve.

-Escucha, deja en paz el asunto del Omega, tiene pareja, no sabes qué planes tenga. No es para ti.

-¡Qué no dije nada!- gruñó molesto por ser descubierto.

-Te lo advierto porque algo me dice que ese Omega no es cualquiera...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Su cara, la he visto en algún sitio. Pero no recuerdo dónde. Sin embargo sé algo, su familia es influyente.

-Un punto más a su favor- murmuró para sí Thor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que vale, lo dejo en paz por hoy.

-No cambias- suspiró agotado Steve y Thor se echó a reír.

Fandral estacionó frente a la casa de Loki. El Omega pudo distinguir un auto lujoso con la insignia de _Stark,_ supo que su buen amigo Tony había llegado. También pudo distinguir el auto modesto de Sif, y la motocicleta de Natasha, otros autos que le resultaban familiares estaba en las cercanías de su casa.

-Dijiste que sería algo pequeño- suspiró Loki.

-Bueno, era así hasta que Stark metió las manos... Y ya sabes, no se puede contra él.

Bajaron del auto entrando a la casa donde varios de sus amigos lo recibieron con una enorme sonrisa, Strange fue el primero en felicitarlo y Loki sonrió animado, el cirujano era su segundo mejor amigo, solo porque Loki se había criado con Tony, básicamente los dos Omegas se veían como hermanos, tenían la misma edad y se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque Tony siempre lo culpaba por haber crecido tanto, comparado con el genio.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?- preguntó el Dr. Banner con ese gesto nervioso de siempre.

\- Movido- suspiró -Eso es un desastre.

-¿Y Odinson? ¿Ya te vio el culo?- soltó Tony dando un trago a su copa de vino.

-¡Tony!- regañó Pepper, pero el Omega solo la ignoró.

-Lo hizo, pero le dije que no. Está bueno pero es un bruto- Loki hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Su fama lo precede- mencionó Tony con una sonrisa amplia.

-También tiene una prometida- dijo Strange revisando su teléfono.

-¿Ross no te contesta?- preguntó alguien y Stephen gruñó.

-Nada de drama- propuso Sif, -Esta noche vamos a festejar por Loki.

Todos asintieron y se unieron a la fiesta con pastel y buenos bocadillos, patrocinados por el restaurante de cierto rubio interesado en Tony.

A la mañana siguiente Loki llegó a la editorial vestido con elegancia y toda su disposición. Sus subordinados parecían cooperativos a sus ordenes y él se sentía contento con ello. Cerca de las diez se dirigió a la reunión que Thor había pedido. No dejaba de ser el Jefe, aunque fuese un idiota. Así que debía darle un buen informe sobre lo que se haría para elevar las ventas. Entró a la sala de juntas generando silencio sobre los presentes, su traje negro dejaba ver la silueta larga y la cintura pequeña, así como sus redondas caderas. Los cabellos negros en una coleta caían en una hermosa cascada sobre su espalda delgada, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su piel blanca. Thor lo vio con lujuria y sonrió, había pensado en su plan toda la noche y también hizo un poco de investigación acerca del Omega, así decidió que era la persona indicada para librarlo del compromiso, era hijo del dueño de Frost Motors, marca líder en la construcción de autos de lujo. Con ese buen nombre a sus espaldas, Jane Foster sería historia, solo debía conseguir meterse en sus piernas y hacerle un niño.

-Buenos días Señor Laufeyson- saludó Thor desde su asiento en el sitio principal.

-Señor Odinson, mis respetados presentes, buen día- Loki sonrió de forma respetuosa y se pudo escuchar más de un suspiro en la sala de juntas.

-James Barnes, es bueno verte Lokes- saludó un Alpha moreno con aspecto de asesino serial.

-Buck, es bueno verte ¿qué tal el corazón?- para el Omega era bueno ver un rostro relativamente familiar. A su parecer Tony tenía la mejor maldita suerte de todas, no solo tenía a ese rubio, Rogers, persiguiéndolo, sino también al mapache de Barnes esperando a que le dé algo más que un saludo. ¿Y él? Bueno... lo perseguían tipos como Thor...

-Ya sabes- se limitó a decir y Loki se echó a reír. Tipo de pocas palabras, un animal en la cama, o bueno, lo era en los tiempos de su tierna adolescencia.

Thor soltó un gruñido que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, era claro que el Alpha estaba incómodo con la conversación de esos dos, y como la sutileza era su segundo nombre, hizo evidente su sentir para toda la clase. Loki soltó una risita y se limitó a agitar sus cabellos coqueto, encontraba gratificante ver el rostro neanderthal de Thor con ese mohín que anuncia un berrinche.

-¿Podría compartir sus descubrimientos en su nueva dependencia Señor Laufeyson?- habló el rubio con ese tono de mando típico de un Alpha.

-Pasando a ello, quería mencionar que hay cinco libros que recibieron la orden de no ser reimpresos pero a mi parecer cuentan con todo para ser éxitos, debo señalar que su bajo número de ventas se debe a malos manejos en su promoción, a pesar de que tienen una base sólida de fans- mencionó Loki causando que el jefe de reproducción lo viera con desprecio.

-Nos da tristeza, pero no pondré mis máquinas a trabajar en libros que no dan respuesta- comentó Volstag con mala cara.

-Lo harán si ventas considera que es viable ¿o no?

-Loki tiene un punto- señaló Thor -Pero aún así, no podemos confiar únicamente en su palabra, necesita respaldar su predicamento.

-Y lo haré con los siguientes datos- mencionó el moreno extendiendo una carpeta con los datos recopilados el día anterior. -Como podrán ver, he hecho una investigación de cada obra y en todas ellas, tanto los autores como editores mencionan la obra como superior a la media, el arte gráfico utilizados son espectaculares y el número de copias fue el adecuado. Pero no tuvieron un buen plan de publicidad, es el fallo que los llevó a quedar olvidados en los anaqueles. Obras que solo necesitan ser expuestas.

-Habla como si conociera las obras- dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos y piel oscura.

-Tuve el día de ayer para familiarizarme con esas obras, además hice una investigación en redes sociales sobre ellos y la respuesta es positiva. Ellos mismos intentan atraer más publico.

-Todo eso suena genial pero, no hay garantías.

-Dos días y presentaré un estudio de mercado sí es lo que desean. Pero veo urgente abordar este tema.

-Dos días, eso tienes- dijo Thor con una sonrisa amplia -Eso es todo, gracias a todos. Pueden retirarse, menos tú. Quiero hablar contigo Loki.

El moreno suspiró y se quedó en su sitio esperando a que el Alpha saliera con una de sus tonterías, Thor no tardó en acercarse a Loki, extendió todo su aroma a Alpha para doblegar al Omega, con un movimiento rápido movió la silla del moreno y lo atrajo a sí. -Hueles delicioso- murmuró acercándose a su cuello, olfateando a gusto la esencia del joven y buscando alguna marca dejada por ese Alpha que besó a Loki la tarde anterior. No halló nada.

Loki se quedó quieto, disfrutando el aroma animal de ese Alpha y por un momento deseó rendirse ante él, dejar que lo tocase con esas manos enormes... Pero entonces reaccionó, aunque su piel había adquirido una terrible sensibilidad a la barba de ese rubio.

-Tengo novio- dijo con una sonrisa apartándolo de un suave empujón. Thor sintió una ola de enojo y decidió atacar los labios del Omega en un beso salvaje que le robó el aliento.

-Que supere eso- sonrió el Alpha cuando se separó de él. Loki le vio confundido, se puso de pie en silencio y volvió a su trabajo aún con el sabor de Thor en sus labios y la piel cosquillando de deseo.


	3. Juego para dos

**Hola hermosas personitas, perdón por la tardanza pero, como informé en mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" decidí subir hasta el fin de semana, para darle tiempo a Wattpad de volver a la normalidad, aún hay problemas pero no quise castigar a otros sitios porque no funcione otro, así que, esperando no tener más problemas con las actualizaciones, les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste y comenten. ¡Besos!**

* * *

 **Juego para dos**

Loki volvió a su oficina con el sabor de Thor en sus labios, buen beso pero el Alpha necesitaría más para hacerlo caer en sus garras. El Omega tenía un objetivo en esa empresa y no era acostarse con el presidente, no, no. Deseaba vender el mayor número de libros, llevar la literatura a tantas personas que las letras se tomen en serio nuevamente. Para Loki, era lo más importante.

Su vida privada era algo secundario, como si salía con Fandral o no, como si se acostaba con otros Alphas, no deseaba ataduras ni complicaciones y para mala suerte de Thor, él representaba ambas cosas. Especialmente problemas, una prometida celosa no sonaba atractivo para alguien como Loki. Fandral era relajado, tenían un tonteo desde... Siempre. De pequeños solían darse besos a escondidas, su primera vez fue con él y cuando quería calor en su cama lo llamaba, pero nunca ninguna atadura, jamás etiquetas a su relación.

-Loki, me gustaría ayudar con la propuesta- Bucky entró a su oficina con una sonrisa, su tono era confiado, se conocían muy bien y Loki a veces le servía de Celestina en su plan por conquistar a Tony.

-¿Crees que exagero?- suspiró agobiado por el desastre que dejó el anterior publicista.

-No, me parece genial que lo hagas, esos libros son estupendos- Bucky afirmó y Loki respiró aliviado.

-No le digas a Tony que el jefe me mira el culo cada que puede.

-No le diré, pero no lo culpo, tienes lindo trasero, aunque debes cuidarte de él, tiene fama de...

-De Casanova, lo sé, y no quiero nada con él, si fuese a fijarme en alguien sería de mi buen Fandral.

-El eterno amigo con derechos- Bucky lo vio serio y él Omega suspiró, sabía lo que todos creían. Les parecía patético que no formalizaran nada, pero no había nada que formalizar.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar, Bucky le facilitó algo más de información y para cuándo el informe estuvo hecho la noche había caído. Se despidieron y Loki prácticamente corrió a su restaurante favorito donde había ordenado la cena para llevar. Tomó un taxi para llegar a casa pronto. Moría de hambre, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, ciertamente no resultaba tan tarde, pero su ánimo no ayudaba. Apenas había tocado su comida cuando un mensaje de un número desconocido llegó.

 _"_ _Hey, ¿Cómo va ese plan? ¿Quieres repetir ese beso?"_

Loki rodó los ojos, no era otro que su querido jefe Thor "soy un idiota" Odinson. Ignoró el mensaje, no tenía obligación pues no estaban en horario de trabajo. Volvió a su cena disfrutando como la pasta hacía milagros en su paladar y aliviaba el hambre, acompañaba todo con una deliciosa copa de vino tinto, sí que estaba disfrutando su cena. Habría olvidado todo de no ser porque otro mensaje llegó a él.

 _"_ _Quiero verte mañana en mi oficina, temprano."_

Loki rió divertido. Su jefe estaba loco, pero algo se despertaba en él, molestar al Alpha era un gusto que se daría, provocarlo, ponerlo a sus pies y después dejarlo ir, porque jamás lograría nada con Loki, no cuando aún estaba comprometido con la estúpida de Jane Foster, sí, también un poco por ella quería arruinar a Thor, la despreciaba desde siempre, una zorra con aires de princesa y al Omega le gustaba tomar la justicia en sus manos.

 _"_ _¿Podría definir su concepto de 'temprano' por favor?"_

Loki sonrió, de pronto una deliciosa sensación de malicia recorrió su cuerpo, solo en una ocasión anterior hizo algo parecido, aunque nunca llevó algo tan lejos, esta vez se cobraría las que Jane Foster le hizo volviendo loco a su prometido, haciendo que adore el suelo donde Loki camina, y lo mejor de todo, también podría enseñarle a ese estúpido Alpha que un Omega puede jugar el mismo juego.

 _"_ _Siete de la mañana, no llegues tarde"_

Bien, tenía la hora, el sitio y la diversión asegurada, Thor estaba loco si creía que llegaría a la mañana siguiente y dejaría hacerle lo que quisiera, ese Alpha tenía mucho que aprender, para su suerte, Loki estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.

 _"_ _Que descanse, jefe"_

Volvió a su cena, saboreando la victoria anticipada de su plan, ¡cómo se divertiría! Esa bestia rubia estaría lamiendo sus pies pronto, y ese sentimiento de justicia regocijaría su alma, Jane Foster le iba a pagar cada humillación del pasado, cada burla, el matar sus esperanzas… Y si ella fingía no recordarlo, él se encargaría de grabarle a fuego su pasado para que jamás volviera a olvidarlo.

Esa noche fue a la cama temprano, a medida que su cuerpo caía sobre el suave colchón, descubría cuán emocionado estaba de cometer una pequeña venganza, Loki no era el tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas, pero, lo cierto era que, aquella mujercita le hizo tanto daño que solo la venganza podría darle algo de redención a su alma. No olvidaría aquellas ocasiones en que hizo que lo metieran en un bote de basura o que lo empujaran en los pasillos estampando su rostro en el mugroso piso. O cuando llenaron su casillero de basura o la vez que le robaron la mochila para dejarla en su puerta llena de estiércol… Fueron muchas cosas, todas dirigidas por esa zorra, y ahora él le quitaría todo cuanto ella creía tener, empezando por ese prometido de aparador que le aseguraría el futuro.

Decir que soñó con una dulce venganza era quedarse corto, como si fuese un destello de luz, vio en sueños los pasos a seguir, cómo haría que Thor pasara de un Casanova que se revuelca con cualquiera a un perrito faldero que lo adoraría, después se lo devolvería a su prometida, pero jamás volvería a ser suyo, Loki estaría grabado en todo su cuerpo, en sus sentidos, ya no le serviría de nada.

Thor llegó temprano, era una locura pero la noche anterior no pudo apartar la deliciosa sensación de los labios del Omega, quería probarlos, morderlos, poseerlo, el trasero de Loki lo invitaba a poner sus manos sobre él, acariciarlo, marcarlo, hacerle tantas cosas que el moreno gritaría de placer, hacía mucho que no deseaba a alguien de esa manera, solo podía remontarlo a su alocada adolescencia, pero estaba vez sabía que era algo más que simples hormonas alborotadas, tenía que ver con ese delicioso aroma proveniente del joven, el bamboleo de sus caderas, la extensión de sus piernas, esa cintura pequeña, ese cuello sin marcar. Tuvo que acomodarse la corbata un par de veces y despejar su mente con cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Loki o terminaría atacándolo tan pronto cruzara la puerta.

Dos golpes suaves anunciaron al moreno y Thor murmuró un secho "Adelante", ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos descubrieron, el Omega vestía con un traje azul oscuro ajustado, Thor no quería emocionarse, pero ver al moreno aparecer vestido tan seductor solo le anunciaba que también lo deseaba. Sintió un tirón en su vientre, anunciando que si no hacía algo pronto tendría un gran problema en sus pantalones.

-Jefe, buenos días, ¿deseaba verme?- Loki tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Thor cruzando las piernas y ladeando un poco la cabeza, dejando que viese perfectamente ese sitio que todo Alpha deseaba marcar en un Omega.

-Sí…- Thor dio un suspiro y pudo deleitarse con el delicioso aroma de Loki, no sabía exactamente por qué ese Omega le causaba ese deseo inmediato, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en ese mismo instante, sacarle la ropa y hacérselo sobre su escritorio –Quería comentar contigo la intervención en la última reunión, lo hiciste muy bien- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa seductora que causó un cosquilleo en la espalda baja del Omega.

-Solo expuse mis argumentos, son obras muy buenas que merecen el reconocimiento del público- comentó asegurándose de usar ese tono de voz seductor que pondría inquieto al Alpha, la respuesta fue inmediata y a su nariz llegó el aroma dominante del rubio.

-Aún así- Thor usó todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima, si ese Omega era tan delicioso sin proponérselo ¿cómo sería en los celos? La imagen del joven desnudo, sobre su cama rogando por su atención cruzó por su cabeza y su entrepierna sufrió, deberían darle un premio al autocontrol.-Es una técnica muy arriesgada, espero serios y efectivos resultados sobre esas ventas, supongo que ha trabajado en ello.

-Efectivamente, tuve la ayuda de James Barnes y todo su departamento el día de ayer, ha puesto a mi disposición información útil- se aseguró de pronunciar el nombre del Alpha con deseo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltarse a reír cuando Thor soltó un gruñido territorial ante la mención.

-Comprendo que tendrá listo ese informe para nuestra reunión de mañana- Thor se sentía molesto, hostil con solo escuchar en los labios de Loki el nombre de otro, ¡no! ese Omega era suyo, nadie pondría sus manos sobre ese cuerpo, nadie excepto él, lo abriría de piernas y le enseñaría a gritar su nombre, lo llevaría al cielo del placer.

-Absolutamente listo, incluso planeo preparar una pequeña presentación, claro, si el tiempo lo permite- dijo jugando con sus cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros dándole un aire de altivez. -¿Es todo, Jefe?- dibujó una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y fue todo lo que Thor pudo soportar, en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y aprisionó al Omega en la silla donde se hallaba, unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, lleno de deseo, acción que para su satisfacción el moreno correspondió con la misma intensidad. Loki se dejó guiar por los hábiles labios de Thor a medida que acariciaba su pecho y desabotonaba su camisa, podría haberlo hecho de un tirón, sin preocuparse por los botones, pero se le antojó torturarlo con la espera, las manos grandes del Alpha lo tomaron por los costados cargándolo sin esfuerzo y haciendo que las piernas de Loki rodearan sus caderas dedicándose a frotarlo contra su entrepierna, para el Alpha todo estaba dicho, tomaría al Omega. Sin embargo, el moreno tenía un plan diferente, aprovechó el momento en que el Alpha dejó sus labios para besar y lamer su cuello, aunque aquello estaba siendo realmente placentero, él tenía más control que Thor, así que dio un gemido quizás demasiado provocador y pudo escuchar un gruñido de placer por parte del rubio, la erección más que dura en el pantalón de Thor le anunció que era momento de apartarse, entonces lo hizo.

-Oh, es tarde- dijo como si le diera pesar.

-Estás con el jefe, puedes llegar tarde- el Alpha no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, no ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

-No eres mi único jefe- Loki soltó una risilla –Fue tu padre quién me contrató- y aprovechando esos segundos en que el Alpha se vio aturdido por la mención de su padre, puso los pies en el suelo y de un suave empujón logró que lo soltara. –A trabajar Jefe- sonrió arreglando su atuendo a medida que se alejaba del Alpha que intentó volver a atraparlo, pero el Omega se deslizó entre sus brazos con facilidad. El moreno salió de la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado y el Alpha gruñó frustrado, tenía una maldita erección que atendería en el baño y el ego herido porque se dio cuenta que, ese Omega lo había enredado en su propio juego.


	4. Enemigos

_**Hola, hola, ¿sabían que tenía pensado publicar Mr. Seduction hasta junio? Claro que no lo sabían, tampoco sabían que me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esto... Y yo no sabía que les gustaría tanto esta historia, estoy sorprendida. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Espero les guste este capítulo, recuerden dejar su valioso comentario.**_

* * *

 **Enemigos**

-¿Así que te dejó sin que le hicieras nada?- decía Steve aguantando la risa. Su amigo se hallaba sentado en la barra del restaurante, su rostro reflejaba lo frustrado que se hallaba.

-Es listo, más que nadie... Y no sabes, tenerlo tan cerca, montado contra mi cuerpo, sus labios, su aroma... ¡Bendito seas Loki! Sabe jugar, él sabe conseguir lo que quiere- Thor exclamaba recordando su encuentro de esa mañana.

-Creo que conozco a tu Omega peligroso...- Steve hizo un esfuerzo y por fin su memoria ayudó, era el mejor amigo de Tony.

-¿Cómo que lo conoces? ¿De dónde?- se apuró a gruñir celoso Thor.

-Tranquilo, es el mejor amigo de Tony.

-¿Stark?

-Él mismo.

-Eso explica porqué Loki es así...

-¿De qué hablas?

Thor pensaba agregar algo, sin embargo dos clientes entraron al sitio, no eran otros que Loki y un Alpha desconocido, cabellos negros, barba en candado y aspecto británico. Ellos reían de algo que susurraban, sus risas eran cómplices. Una mesera los guió a una mesa para un número considerado de comensales, no pasó mucho hasta que el Alpha que fue por Loki a la Editorial en su primer día apareciera saludando a la pareja, un Omega pequeño y rubio apareció con cara de pocos amigos y también se dirigió a ellos, otras personas llegaron y se unieron a la mesa y pronto, Tony también llegó haciendo que Steve saltara en su asiento, decir que se le caía la baba por el genio era quedarse corto, Steve tenía deseos más que irracionales sobre él, pero a diferencia de su amigo, disimulaba bien.

-¿Ese no es tu chico?- dijo Thor al ver como todos recibían al genio, se distrajo un momento en ello así que no notó como el brazo de Fandral rodeó la cintura de Loki para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, para cuando lo notó, Loki parecía disfrutar estar en los brazos de ese hombre, le hirvió la sangre, esa misma mañana el Omega lo dejó sin más y ahora casi le ronroneaba a ese idiota.

-Y el tuyo, con el novio que lo busca... Thor, basta, ya tiene novio y no creo que le ponga le monte los cuernos contigo, parece que todo el mundo se conoce muy bien, tiene que ser algo muy oficial.

Tony se puso de pie y apartándose del grupo se dirigió a donde los dos rubios los observaban. -Hey Dorito, ¿es que no nos vas a atender?- comentó ignorando a Thor completamente.

-Tony, no me dijiste que venías- saludó Steve intentando no parecer un cachorro torpe.

-Fue algo de último minuto, estamos celebrando- sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Qué celebran?- se animó a decir Thor.

-Odinson ¿No?- Tony sonrió como si lo conociera.

-Thor Odinson, a tus servicios- y no pudo evitar coquetear logrando que Steve suelte un gruñido furioso a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Steve, este solo le ve el culo a Loki- Tony rió descarado ante la expresión de sorpresa del Alpha. -En fin, ya nos veremos- Tony se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de Steve volviendo a su mesa.

El grupo ya tomaba algunos tragos y el ambiente fluía entre ellos, parecían los típicos amigos de años, Thor pudo reconocer a más de una cara, personas que se había encontrado en el ambiente de negocios y algunos otros que no sabía de donde salieron, pero eso resultaba secundario cuando Loki se comía a besos con ese Alpha, era claro que el Omega disfrutaba con las caricias de ese rubio. Las bromas de los amigos sobre la pareja eran constantes y eso enfurecía más a Thor, su orgullo no solo fue herido esa mañana, ahora Loki le daba el tiro de gracia. Entonces sucedió, Loki se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de los baños, Thor decidió seguirlo, tan pronto el Omega abrió la puerta fue empujado hacia el interior por una masa de músculos y cabellos rubios, no era otro que su jefe. Un sonido seco le anunció que el seguro fue puesto, unas manos enormes lo tomaron de la cintura y sus ojos se enfrentaron con las pupilas dilatadas del Alpha.

-Apestas a ese- gruñó Thor haciendo que el Omega se pegase a su cuerpo -Esta mañana dejamos un asunto inconcluso, es momento de terminarlo.

Loki no entendía de donde demonios salió su jefe, lo cierto era que esa deliciosa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca volvlió a aparecer, tal como esa misma mañana, Loki tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar. -Jefe, ¿tan dura se la pongo?- Loki envió una mirada llena burla que hizo rabiar a Thor, ese Omega insolente estaba jugando con él.

-Omega tonto, respeta a tu Alpha- volvió a gruñir Thor y esta vez jugó sucio, llevó sus labios directamente a ese punto tan especial en el cuello de Loki y lo llenó de besos que elevaron los sentidos de Loki, esa deliciosa sensación causó que se descrubriera gimiendo como si estuviese en celo, sentía el cuerpo de Thor frotarse contra el propio, incluso se sorprendió cuando sus brazos rodearon a Thor exigiendo que se acercara más. El Alpha sonrió orgulloso ante lo sumiso que se portaba el Omega y estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa en ese momento y embestirlo contra la pared, sin embargo el tono de un teléfono móvil se dejó escuchar a lo lejos, Thor hizo todo por ignorarlo, le estaba comiendo la boca a Loki, no había nada más importante que eso, que se jodiera el mundo, se estaba poniendo duro tan solo con la fricción y le obsesionaba tomar al moreno, pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar y el Omega empujó al Alpha para que contestara el teléfono, Thor gruñó molesto, no lo dejaría ir.

-No te muevas- advirtió, despacharía esa llamada en dos segundos. Loki usó esos momento para que su cerebro volviera a encenderse, entonces se apuró al lavabo y abriendo el grifo arrojó agua fría a su cara alejando cualquier tipo de sentimiento o sensación causada por su jefe, la última gota de agua tocaba su rostro cuando la pronunciación de un nombre lo puso frío. -Jane ¿qué demonios quieres?- Thor apenas pronunció aquello y Loki le dio un empujón lo suficiente fuerte para apertarlo de la puerta y salió de allí completamente pálido, escuchar hablar de esa zorra aún le ponía mal, era un idiota, pudo aprovechar esa ocasión para comerse aThor con ella al teléfono, pero no. Loki no era de hacerlo en un baño cualquiera, además, él deseaba que ella viera con sus ojos como el que sería su marido deseaba a otro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Fandral e inmediatamente sintió el aroma de otro en Loki.

-Me encontré con mi jefe- Loki tenía un humor tan agrio que Fandral decidió no preguntar nada, conocía al Omega demasiado bien para saber que no era momento de hablar.

-Te pedí un trago- ofreció el Alpha y el moreno suspiró aliviado, justo lo que necesitaba, alcohol.

Thor quiso correr tras el Omoega tan pronto este se alejó, pero Jane estaba gritando algo en el teléfono que parecía importante, su cerebro lo resumió sobre algo respectivo a la vida social de la mujer, ella decía cosas y Thor contestaba con monosílabos, salió frustrado del baño volviendo a la barra donde se pidió un Whiskey doble para aguantar las quejas de su prometida, estaba pensando en como era una putada tener a Loki tan cerca y no poder concretar nada, nadie se resistía a Thor, y menos un Omega que claramente se moría por dejar que Thor se lo haga, pero ya sea el universo o algo parecido se seguía metiendo para que no consiguieran concretar nada.

-...Y voy al bar de ese amigo tuyo, sé que estás allí, tienes que acompañar a tu novia...- decía Jane y antes de que Thor pudiera decir algo para que no llegase, la vio entrar por la puerta vestida con un escote que mostraba más de lo que debería, el rubio soltó un suspiro frustrado y fingió una sonrisa tras tomarse de un trago el wiskey. -Vamos, llévame a casa. -dijo ella tan pronto llegó a la barra. -Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, tengo ganas.

-Jane, es tarde, mañana trabajo-dijo él sin moverse ni un centímetro, no quería acostarse con ella por nada del mundo.

-Thor, eres un hombre y yo lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida, claro que quieres hacerlo- rió ella con sus aires de diva que irritó al Alpha.

Steve apareció en esos momentos con cara de fastidio, algo había pasado y para Thor era claro que se relacionaba con cierto Omega de apellido Stark. Su amigo solo ponía esa cara cuando alguien rondaba a su amor y ese alguien no era otro que su buen amigo Barnes, era lo irónico de la vida, dos amigos, hermanos de la vida de pronto se habían fijado en el mismo Omega y Thor entendía a medias eso, pues otro estaba con su conquista en potencia y eso sí que le rompía las bolas. -Buenas noches señorita Foster- Steve se limitó a ser educado pero su amigo en cambio le dio una mirada curiosa.

-Lindo bar- comentó ella volviendo a tirar del brazo de Thor -Vamos a casa.

-De hecho es un restaurante...- corrigió Steve.

-Da igual, no es importante- habló con desprecio Jane y Steve sintió su sangre hervir, le costó tanto abrir ese sitio como para que una niña mimada despreciara algo que para él era muy valioso.

-Jane, ya te dije que no- gruñó Thor molesto, entonces una presencia hizo que Jane se sobresaltara.

-Jefe, Steve- un Omega de cabellos oscuros apareció en la barra, no era otro que Loki.

-Loki ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- Steve sonrió, la presencia de ese joven solía ser relajante en ocasiones como esas.

-Creo que yo voy a hacerlo- sonrió deslizando una servilleta hacia Steve, un mensaje corto se hallaba en ella, y lo que fuere hizo sonreír nuevamente al Alpha.

-¿Loki Lafeyson? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Jane corriendo a saludar al Omega como si fuese la mejor de sus amigas -Mira, por fin dejaste de ser un fideo feo, si lo hubieses visto en la escuela, era para reírse, una escoba tenía más gracia que él...- decía ella claramente celosa del hermoso Omega.

-Jane Foster, la misma bruja de siempre- Loki sonrió burlón ante la cara de confusión que puso la mujer cuando él evitó su abrazo -Ya ves, la genética me favorece, en cambio a ti, mira esa piel maltratada por ese bronceado horrible, se te están cayendo los pechos y tienes celulitis, mal, mal, cualquiera pensaría que con lo zorra que eres cobrarías algo para cuidarte, pero parece que eres de las baratas.

-Escucha porquería, no sabes con quién te metes, no eres más que un despreciable Omega- atacó ella llena de rabia por las palabras del moreno.

-No tienes poder sobre nadie Jane, has dejado que te la metan tanto que hasta tu culo se está cayendo, tus días de gloria terminaron y yo que tu dejaba la coca, te pone mal.

Thor observaba aquella pelea con interés, por un lado estaba Jane atacando como una cabra loca y por el otro Loki se conservaba fresco, dispuesto a ponerle frento a ella sin perder el estilo, el Alpha fantaseó por un momento con la idea de que Loki fuese su prometido, entonces en lugar de ponerle largas al tema de la boda estaría apurando todo para casarse con Loki, tener cachorros con él, hacer una vida con la primera persona que demostraba tener todo lo que él deseaba en su pareja.

-Thor, dile algo- chilló Jane y el rubio sonrió al moreno de forma cálida, cosa que hizo rabiar aún más a la mujer.

-Loki, espero que tengas listo el informe para mañana- comentó aún con esa dulzura que alcanzó sus palabras.

-Lo está- y de pronto Loki también conectó con ese coqueteo inocente, sin la lujuria habitual, era como recibir una caricia delicada.

-Confío en ti- Y Thor se animó a dejar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Loki con tal caballerismo que Jane no pudo más que rabiar.

-Que tenga buena noche jefe- el Omega se despidió sin prestar atención a Jane, ella gritaba a Thor pidiendo una explicación y él simplemente la ignoraba.

-¡Soy tu prometida!- chillaba.

-¿Y eso qué? Sabes que no te quiero ni un gramo, vuelve a tu casa que yo me voy a la mía- Thor sonrió despidiéndose de Steve y saliendo del restaurante tomó su auto y volvió a casa sin siquiera pensar en Jane, él se concentraba en esa sensación placentera de un Loki lleno de orgullo y clase.


	5. Naturaleza Omega

_Hola preciosuras, hoy me inclino por algo un poco más profundo, empezaremos a ahondar un poco más en nuestros personajes y la relación de ellos. Sé que están esperando hard/lemon/smut. Pero vamos paso a paso. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Y por cierto, ya soy un año más vieja y sigo shipeando hombres con otros hombres... Vaya situación. Ahora sí, a leer._

 _*Agregué una letra a la palabra Dashing, con la que se denomina a Fandral en inglés para convertirla en su apellido pues no sé si tiene uno o no._

* * *

 **Naturaleza Omega**

-¿Te gusta en serio o sólo lo haces por fastidiarle la vida?- Fandral veía a Loki con curiosidad, esa noche se quedaría a dormir, era como un acuerdo silencioso, se acostaban desde hace años, ahora las cosas cambiaban y eso estaba bien, algunas cosas no pueden ir contigo cuando avanzas y este era el caso.

-Para ser honesto, no lo sé- Loki salió del vestidor con el cabello suelto cayendo hasta sus caderas y solo una bata de seda verde cubriendo su cuerpo. -Él es un animal, y toda la fuerza de su deseo se pega a mi piel y me excita, pero no creo que nada profundo esté pasando y admito que vengarme es mi mayor motivación.

-Loki, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo el Alpha yendo hacia al moreno, acariciando con cariño sus mejillas. -Si llegas a sentir algo por él, tendrás que decirle que estabas usándolo, tienes que ser sincero y asegúrate de que sienta lo mismo por ti. Si no te ve de la misma forma, aléjate. No mereces estar con alguien que no te ama.

-Lo prometo- sonrió abrazando a a su amante. -¿Cuándo te marchas?

-En una semana.

-No te olvides de nosotros- pidió el Omega con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quién podría olvidarse de Loki Laufeyson?- Fandral pasaría medio año en California dirigiendo una sucursal de la compañía de su familia, y para Loki era difícil dejarlo ir.

-Iré a verte y pasearemos por la playa.- Fandral acunó a Loki en sus brazos cuando el Omega soltó un sollozo, eran amigos, amantes, confidentes, sería duro para ambos dejarse ir.

Thor veía la ciudad desde el balcón de su lujoso Penthouse, hace un rato que su teléfono dejó de sonar con las llamadas de una enfurecida Jane Foster, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus chillidos de niña caprichosa. La actitud de Loki en el restaurante lo tenía confundido, esa pelea con Jane le reveló a Thor que no le bastaría solo desear a Loki, él no se inclinaría ante nadie. El Alpha realmente conocía poco sobre Omegas, su madre era una Omega pero eso era todo, sabía que por instinto son buenos para equilibrar el ambiente laboral, son buenas madres... Eso en general, pero los detalles de su naturaleza jamás le interesaron, le daba igual, hasta ese momento. De pronto quería saber más acerca de los Omegas, sus rasgos, sus peculiaridades, sus gustos, todo lo que ayudase a comprender la naturaleza de ese Omega.

El viento resopló anunciando una tormenta, una de tantas en Londres, entonces sus pensamientos volaron hacia el recuerdo de Loki riendo esa noche, le resultaba una persona diferente a quien se presentaba todos los días a la oficina, su risa fresca a pesar del largo día de trabajo aliviaría cualquier malestar, de él emanaba una corriente de tranquilidad que invitaba a descansar en sus brazos, refugiarse allí y nunca alejarse. Thor mantenía su plan en marcha, pero de pronto quería disfrutarlo, no solo teniendo sexo con el Omega, en el restaurante sintió celos de aquellos que podían despertar en el Omega ese ánimo tan dulce y suave, si pudiese acceder solo a un poco de ello no estaría mal.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró antes de que la brisa fría se estampara en su rostro y decidiera volver adentro para no mojarse. Steve le advirtió que fuese con cuidado acerca de Loki, su instinto se inquietaba con el moreno, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes y tal como hizo con tantos otros, tan pronto lo vio quiso tomarlo, hacerlo beber de su mano y agregarlo a su lista de conquistas. Pero ya se había dado cuenta que no serviría de nada, era momento de cambiar.

 _"Esta noche, en nuestra sección de sociales estaremos despidiendo a uno de nuestros chicos favoritos, Fandral, el heredero de los Dashings* que fue nombrado como líder de la nueva franquicia del negocio familiar que se ubica en California, pero la pregunta persiste ¿Loki Laufeyson irá con él? Es sabido que ellos comparten una relación muy cercana, incluso se llegaron a rumorar planes de boda, si hacemos un repaso por esta pareja..."_

En algún punto Thor decidió ver las noticias sin embargo tan pronto encendió el televisor, se dio de narices con uno de esos programas de cotilleo que exponía tremenda nota, las fotografías que mostraba ese programa de chismes correspondían al rubio que acompañaba a Loki esa noche, también habían algunas de Loki, otras aparecían mostrando a la pareja hace algunos años, en el salto de la adolescencia a la adultez. El Alpha puso especial atención a la nota, hasta ese punto no se le ocurrió investigar al Alpha que tenía el privilegio de tener a Loki, ahora era el momento. Además sus sentidos despertaron al escuchar la simple especulación de ellos marchándose juntos o teniendo planes de boda.

 _"Ellos se conocen de toda la vida, y se les ha captado siendo muy cariñosos, no sería extraño que anuncien de una vez por todas que son una pareja... ¡Ya lo sabemos! Además ¿No tendrían bebés lindos?..."_

Las dos presentadoras se dedicaban a alabar a la pareja y eso enfureció aún más a Thor, necesitaba saber que Loki no se marcharía, lo necesitaba allí, trabajando hombro a hombro en la empresa, teniéndo aún la oportunidad de conquistarlo, era su tabla de salvación. Pensó en llamar a su padre para preguntar si él sabía algo de Loki marchándose, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, era una tontería y su padre seguramente entendería la doble intención de Thor. Debería averiguar el asunto por su cuenta, así que no tuvo otra opción que acudir al mejor de sus amigos y único capaz de socorrerle si de Loki se trataba, pediría a Steve que le preguntase a Tony.

 _"No, no le voy a preguntar eso a Tony_

 _Steve, necesito saber si es cierto_

 _Thor, eres un adulto, deja de perseguir omegas y más cuando son como Loki_

 _Por favor_

 _¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? Creí que solo querías una noche con él. Entiende es el mejor amigo de Tony, si lo quieres para ser un idiota con él no puedo permitirlo._

 _No seré un idiota con él_

 _Amigo, te conozco_

 _No seas moralista, solo quiero saber si se va con ese Alpha o se queda en Londres, eso es todo, no voy a correr al aeropuerto a montar un número._

 _Es mentira, la reunión de hoy fue parte de la despedida de Fandral, así se llama el Alpha. Él se va, Loki se queda. ¿Contento?_

 _Gracias hermano, te debo una._

 _Espero no haber hecho algo malo._

 _Todo lo contrario, hiciste algo muy bueno."_

El televisor quedó ignorado, pues Thor obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, Loki se quedaría allí, el Alpha se iría, podría tomarse el tiempo de cortejarlo, hacerlo caer en sus brazos y librarse del compromiso.

La mañana llegó y con ella la gran presentación de Loki, el Omega lucía hermoso, incluso más que de costumbre, algo emanaba de él que lograba despertar un lado protector en Thor, algo que rara vez sintió en su vida. A medida que el moreno exponía su estrategia, el Alpha comenzaba a experimentar que algo suave y hermoso vagaba en el ambiente, Loki parecía brillar con la luz de la mañana, esta vez no se sentía inquieto por un deseo salvaje, no podría explicar qué le sucedía pero un halo de bienestar lo envolvía, se descubrió ansiando tomar en sus brazos al Omega y acunarlo en un abrazo suave, de pronto se sentía demasiado grande y brusco para tocar a Loki, él merecía ser tratado con la delicadeza con que se acaricia una flor. Tan pronto la reunión terminó estuvo tentado a pedirle que se quedara, sin embargo dejó que se marchase, no hizo ninguno de sus comentarios picantes, él solo deseaba proteger a Loki.

 _"La luz del día se apagó lentamente, cubriendo a los amantes de tonos rojizos que invitaban secretamente a las confidencias. Negar los sentimientos sería una tontería, el mar fue testigo de ese verano, las olas parecían cantar la dulce canción del amor y, con los últimos rayos de sol, una confesión asomó, lista para experimentar las conscecuencias de encontrar a la persona indicada, Alpha y Omega, dos almas destinadas para hallarse a través de la infinidad del tiempo y espacio..."_ \- Loki soltó un suspiro melancólico, jamás se cansaría de esas historias cursis de Omegas y Alphas destinados, él no creía en esas cosas, pero las novelas eran simple ficción para curar el alma cuando se está triste, y el Omega lo estaba. Fandral se iría y no sabía como afrontar su pérdida.

La reunión fue bien, su plan se aprobó y sentado en la cafetería de la editorial, tomando el almuerzo y leyendo un buen libro, pensaó mucho en su vida. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía la ilusión de hallar a su Alpha destinado, vivir uno de esos romances apasionados que terminan con un final feliz, pero la vida era dura para un Omega, ya nadie quiere amar, a él solían verlo como una conquista, alguien dispuesto al sexo, pero jamás se interesaban por conocer qué había tras esas noches de buen sexo. Nunca, nadie se molestó por preguntar sobre el trabajo, a excepción de Fandral, pero él era diferente. Siguió con la lectura imaginando el escenario que el autor describía, suspirando por llegar a sentir solo un poco de ese amor que los libros contenían. A veces se sentía un poco solo, al llegar a casa no había nadie esperando, nadie le preguntaría cómo fue el trabajo, cenaría solo y se iría a la cama sintiendo que el colchón le queda grande, la soledad se instalaba sigilosa en cada parte de su casa y él no sabía qué hacer, tampoco amaba a Fandral, al menos no de la forma que todos creían. Loki aún esperaba al gran amor de su vida, pero en la espera descubrió cuán impaciente podía ser.

-¿Puedo?- una voz gruesa sobresaltó a Loki.

-Claro- El Omega hizo espacio en la mesa de la cafetería y su jefe tomó asiento frente a él, parecía que ese día haría la comida allí.

-Buena presentación, espero poder leer la nueva edición de esos libros que tanto alabas- Thor parecía relajado, como si realmente quisiera hablar y solamente hablar, nada de instintos y hormonas alocadas. Eran dos adultos. -¿Qué lees?.

-Elliot y el mar, es uno de mis libros favoritos- Loki se sentía extrañamente cómodo con su jefe, el sitio casi estaba vacío por la pequeña celebración en el área contable, todos parecían ir más relajados.

-Algo de parejas destinadas ¿no?- el rubio sonrió suave y Loki se sorprendió de hallar un gesto tan dulce en un tipo tan rudo.

-Puede parecer una tontería, pero es bueno fantasear con alguien que espera por ti y sólo por ti- Loki dio un suspiro largo.

-¿Crees en las parejas destinadas?

-Sólo en la ficción, el mundo real es demasiado cruel para permitir que esas cosas pasen, aún si existieran, ¿cómo podríamos encontrar a nuestro amor en una sola vida? es un poco imposibe.

-Conozco personas que son felices juntas... quizás sea lo más parecido a eso de las parejas destinadas- Thor pasó su mano por su cabeza como lo haría un cachorro que quiere rascar una de sus grandes orejas y Loki soltó una risita suave.

-No todos tenemos esa suerte...

-Loki ¿qué pasa? te veo... ¿triste?.

-Es difícil dejar ir a alguien muy importante en tu vida...

-¿Un amor?

-Es más complicado que eso... pero supongo que lo fue en algún punto de mi vida...

-Yo... ¿puedo hacer algo para que no te sientas así?

-Aprobaste mi propuesta, eso era lo que necesitaba- sonrió Loki y Thor sintió que aquella conversación era la primera totalmente sincera en su vida, hablaron de sentimientos, de creencias... hablaron de ellos, algo que el Alpha jamás hizo, ni con Jane a quién apenas conocía a profundidad. -Vaya, terminó mi tiempo de comida, te veo después jefe- Loki se puso de pie llevando con él la bandeja con la basura del almuerzo, Thor simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en tantos años acostándose con Omegas, al fin aprendió algo de ellos gracias a esa pequeña charla con Loki y por el hecho de prestarle atención a los sentimientos del joven y no a su culo.

Aprendió ese día que, si un Omega está triste, él puede percibirlo. Los Omegas pueden resultar muy hermosos al contemplarlos por la mañana. Un Omega puede causar que el mundo mejore con solo una sonrisa. Un Omega ilumina una habitación cuando se apasiona por algo. Un Omega tiene sueños y sentimientos que lo impulsan a ser mejor... Esos eran los pequeños descubrimientos de Thor acerca de la naturaleza Omega, sería de camino a su oficina que se plantearía una duda. ¿Y si esas cualidades solo las tenía Loki? ¿Y si no descubrió la naturaleza Omega, sino la naturaleza de Loki? Sonrió inconsciente, no le daría más vueltas al asunto, no ese día, al menos. Disfrutaría de ese sentimiento de bienestar que le dejó una simple charla con Loki.


	6. Preludio

_**Vaya, esta vez creo que casi no sale el capítulo, estoy ocupada con otras cosas pero al final logré subirlo. Gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook como "Fanfics by KittieBatch"**_  
 _ **Instagram como "kittiebatch"**_  
 _ **Y Twitter como KittieBatch**_  
 _ **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_  
 _ ************_

* * *

 _ **Preludio**_

Loki se hallaba inmerso en su nuevo plan de publicidad, Fandral se marcharía ese día y tenía planeado apurar las cosas para acompañarle al aeropuerto, la última semana fue una locura, ayudar con la mudanza de su amigo absorbió todo su tiempo libre e incluso el asunto de hacer pagar a la zorra de Jane Foster pasó a segundo plano. El plan seguía en pie y alguna que otra cosilla hizo para provocar a Thor, sin embargo todo estaba girando en torno a su rubio. Incluso las noches de la última semana fueron memorables, un recordatorio de la fantástica química sexual entre ambos. Tony mencionó que quizás, al separarse, ellos descubrirían la intensidad de sus sentimientos, a Loki le parecía una idea un poco cursi, casi como esas novelas para adolescentes que hablan de un amor destinado, almas gemelas y esas patrañas... Aunque no le molestaría que Fandral lo extrañase un poquito.

El reloj marcó la hora de salida y Loki tomó sus cosas casi corriendo al elevador, Thor venía a su encuentro con esa cara de cachorro contento pero Loki no tenía tiempo para nada en ese momento, corrió tan rápido como un rayo por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras ignorando a todos, le daba igual el mundo en ese momento, solo ansiaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con Fandral antes de que se marchara. Thor quiso seguirlo pero Loki se movió tan rápido que pronto estaba terminando de bajar los cinco pisos que lo separaban de la calle, se despidió de aquellos que le deseaban un fin de semana agradable con un gesto de sus manos, se subió a su auto aparcado frente a la editorial y se apuró a la casa del rubio. Desde que era un niño, Fandral estuvo a su lado, dejarse ir era algo que aceptaban en el sentido racional, pero emocionalmente nunca estarían listos para ello.

La luz verde del semáforo hizo avanzar a Loki junto a sus recuerdos, la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza, aquella quizás fue la primera vez en años que se tomaron el tiempo de tener una cita, pasearon por la ciudad tras una cena en su restaurante favorito, terminaron en un sitio discreto moviéndose al ritmo de baladas románticas, llenándose de besos dulces y delicados, grabando en su recuerdo la forma del otro, el aroma de sus cuerpos... Esa noche culminó en el apartamento de Fandral, con Loki recibiendo caricias y besos de aquel Alpha con quién exploró el placer desde temprana edad. Fue cerrar el ciclo de placer que los acompañó por tantos años.

Thor se quedó helado cuando Loki simplemente pasó de él en el pasillo, quería llevarlo a su oficina y terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso en aquel baño del restaurante. Decir que no se masturbó con la idea de hacérselo a Loki sobre su escritorio sería mentir. Él ansiaba tomar a ese Omega de todas las formas posibles, sí, aceptaba que Loki era especial y por eso se dirigía a invitarlo a cenar, una cena en un sitio lujoso y su total encanto y... voilà! Loki caería a sus pies. Pero sus planes se fueron al demonio cuando el Omega salió corriendo sin parar a nada. Entonces escuchó una conversación de la secretaria de Lok con otras personas del equipo de publicidad, ellos murmuraban sobre el ánimo de su jefe ese día, todos sabían que ese día se marchaba su _Novio_ a California, cosa que tuvo ansioso a Loki.

-Creo que estaba triste... - Comentaba alguien en un suspiro.

-Escuché que nunca se había separado... -respondía alguien más.

-Es lo que hace el amor... -agregaba otra persona y Thor se sintió demasiado extraño, como si cruzará una línea en la intimidad de Loki que no deseaba cruzar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a su oficina, pensando en que aquella sería una época sensible para el Omega, una relación a distancia es algo difícil de llevar y el momento perfecto para tomar ventaja del Omega y llevarlo a su lado. Jane estuvo llamándole para que la acompañase a una gala, cosa que él declinó argumentando trabajo, ahora que se hallaba libre en viernes por la noche se le antojó llamar a alguien de su repertorio amoroso y pasarlo en grande. Pero para su mala suerte al volver a su oficina su padre lo esperaba con ese gesto serio que hacia al rubio sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago.

-Padre, ¿A qué debo tu visita?- Thor dio un abrazo de bienvenida a su padre que lo veía orgulloso.

-Hijo mío, escuché que las cosas irán mejor este mes- una sonrisa enigmática se asomó en el rostro de su padre.

-Loki ha puesto a trabajar el departamento de publicidad inmediatamente- comentó Thor siendo lo más profesional posible.

-Sabía que ese niño haría magia aquí- rió Odín -Su trabajo es impecable y no que decir de él como persona, ha estado con su novio desde pequeño... Yo diría que son de esos destinados...

-¿Desde cuándo crees en esas patrañas?- Thor soltó una risa incrédula.

-Tengo una editorial hijo mío, creo en el amor.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi padre?

-Sabes hijo... La edad nos hace ver la vida diferente... Como desear tener nietos- y allí estaba el asunto, Odín hacia presión para que Thor por fin pusiera fecha a la boda.

-Sigue esperando padre, quizás algún día te dé una sorpresa- una sonrisa se asomó en Thor, pensando en un Loki llevando a su heredero.

-Me alegra verte más abierto al tema... ¿Cuándo será la boda?.

-No presiones padre, no presiones- el plan era, embarazar a Loki, casarse con él cuando apenas esté iniciando el embarazo, tener al bebé y darle gusto a su padre, y, claro, sacar a Jane Foster de su vida.

Odín no dijo nada, pero ver a su hijo de tan buena disposición a contestar sus preguntas alivió sus preocupaciones sobre el rumbo que Thor deseaba tomar. Su hijo maduraba y ya veía en su panorama una familia y un matrimonio.

 _¿Quieres cenar mañana?_

Era cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Loki volvió a casa, tras despedirse de Fandral en el aeropuerto, se dedicó a pasear por la ciudad intentando no caer en la idea de soledad que tanto le aterraba. Tras una cena liviana en algún sitio del centro, volvió a casa con algunas compras y comenzando a deprimirse, el mensaje de Thor saltó justo en el momento en que decidía entre dormir o deprimirse viendo una de esas estúpidas comedias románticas.

 _No se me antoja una cena_

Loki sonrió, se iría a la cama con el ánimo mejor si lograba sacar de sus casillas al Alpha.

 _¿Desayuno? ¿O es que los Omegas no desayunan?_

 _No, en realidad los Omegas jamás comemos, somos seres divinos._

 _Qué gracioso_  
 _¿Paso por ti a las nueve?_

 _Ni un minuto más tarde._

 _Estaré allí desde el amanecer._

 _Como digas Alpha._

 _No me pongas a prueba Omega._

 _No te la voy a chupar si es lo que quieres._

 _Solo quiero verte el culo. Aunque seguro se te antoja poner a trabajar esa boca en darme placer._

 _Sigue soñando._

 _Contigo gimiendo mi nombre, con gusto._

 _Idiota._

 _Buenas noches para ti también_

Loki se echó a reír, aquella estúpida conversación con su jefe le mejoró el ánimo, se iría a la cama con una sonrisa. Normalmente no hubiese aceptado la cita pero su plan se estancó desde que la noticia de la partida de Fandral apareció, así que debía acelerar las cosas, casi cumpliría un mes en la editorial y el plazo se agotaba, según sus propias metas, cuatro meses sería el máximo para que la publicidad impactará de forma positiva. Era una proyección arriesgada pero él podía cumplir con ello. Aunque tomó la precaución de no establecer plazo en su contrato, en sus sueños estaba ser escritor, cuando se cansará de la publicidad y eso, se dedicaría de lleno a crear historias.

Y con los pensamientos puestos en el futuro, Loki se quedó dormido víctima del cansancio acumulado. Secretamente emocionado por aquella "no cita" del día siguiente, porque un desayuno no es una cita, solo una conversación casual.

Tal y como prometió el Alpha, justo a las cinco con cuarenta y nueve minutos de la mañana, cuando el sol daba paso a un nuevo día, llamó a la puerta del Omega. Loki atendió por el intercomunicador con algo que parecía un _"¿Qué mierda quiere?"_ Y Thor se echó a reír.

-Abre pequeño, tu príncipe está aquí- un Omega medio dormido se asomó a abrir la puerta y Thor sonrió, incluso en estado zombie Loki se veía apetecible, una faceta vulnerable que le hizo desearlo aún más. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él para robarle un beso de buenos días y se coló en su casa siguiéndolo a su habitación donde el Omega volvió a meterse bajo las mantas, Thor, en todo su descaro lo imitó ante las protestas de un medio dormido Loki, todo en ese sitio expedía el aroma característico de Loki y Thor se sintió como en casa, cayendo dormido a su lado, descansando mejor de lo que esperaba. Así iniciaron su _No cita,_ en la cama de Loki al amanecer, no haciendo otra cosa que dormir.


	7. Buenos días

**-Buenos días-**

Thor volvía a las andadas, sí, estaba en ese bar con una cita que estaba dispuesta a abrirse de piernas, el omega coqueteaba claramente y Thor podía sentir como la naturaleza de ese joven le impulsaba a que lo hicieran en el baño de ese restaurante. El Alpha estaba dispuesto a cumplir con eso, desde que Loki se cruzó en su camino su número de conquistas disminuyó esperando a que el Omega cediera, pero estar a pan y agua no era su estilo, así que esa noche decidió que una cita no haría la diferencia.

-... Y entonces dije, ¡no puede ser, me llamó!...- decía el Omega con entusiasmo y Thor fingía que le seguía la conversación, aquel joven era como una mala imitación de Loki, no tan alto, delgado, piel pálida y cabellos negros, ojos verdes. Thor se sintió estúpido al notar cuanto necesitaba que Loki le pusiera cabeza a sus encantos. De pronto ya no quería estar con ese chico, ya no quería tocarlo, solo necesitaba a Loki, se comenzaba a obsesionar con la idea de hacer caer a ese publicista apetecible.

Esa tarde había tenido aquella conversación con su padre, hablar de familia, de hijos, cosa que quería hacer, pero no con Jane, con Loki. Entonces su mente voló a las caderas de ese Omega, la curva de cada uno de sus glúteos, sus piernas largas y carnosas, su cintura delgada, ese aroma de delicia... Entonces decidió dar por terminada la cita, no quería más un sustituto barato de Loki, quería a ese Omega insolente para poder hacerle todos los bebés que pudiera. Aquel joven era hermoso y delicado, un gran Omega, pero nadie se compararía con Loki.

Así fue como Thor terminó en la cama del Omega una mañana de sábado, si se hubiese ido a la cama con ese joven, jamás habría enviado ese mensaje y aquel gran avance hubiese sido imposible. En cambio, ahora estaba en la misma cama que Loki, con el Omega dormido a milimetros de él. Sonrió pasando un brazo por el cuerpo delgado del moreno, aprovechando para acariciar su vientre, la piel suave que apareció en su tacto le hizo suspirar, aquellos momentos en que se besaron a lo tonto no le dieron la oportunidad ni de hacerse una idea de qué sentiría cuando tocase la piel de Loki, aquella que se esconde a la vista. Ese sitio en su cuerpo era especial, allí crecería nueva vida, de preferencia la vida creada por ambos.

Thor fantaseó con la idea de ellos siendo una pareja, cerró los ojos y su mente lo guió a ese mismo lugar, pero en una situación diferente, un pequeño bebé creciendo en Loki, anillos de boda en sus dedos, su marca en el cuello del Omega y una vida de matrimonio.

Aquella escena le gustó tanto que por un momento se olvidó de la realidad y depositó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello dándose tiempo para disfrutar de su aroma y perderse en él. Todo el cansancio, la frustración, la ansiedad, todo eso desaparecida al estar así con Loki, abrazados en la cama.

Loki se removió abriendo los ojos y sintió el peso y el aroma del Alpha de inmediato, Thor lo tenía tan pegado a él que parecía querer fusionarse, el aroma animal del rubio nubló sus sentidos por un momento, tener su respiración dando en ese punto tan delicado sumaba aún más puntos, y sí, algo se estaba encendiendo, algo que también notaba en el cuerpo del rubio. Loki tomó una decisión en ese momento, si Thor quería tener sexo lo harían, sentía la atracción de su naturaleza y ser complaciente con el Alpha le haría ganar puntos en su venganza.

-Hueles delicioso- murmuró el Alpha aún adormilado, sin embargo su abrazo se volvió más posesivo, sus labios se posaron en la piel delicada dando besos cortos que estimulaban los sentidos de Loki.

-Thor, para- pidió el Omega intentando sonar contundente en su petición, sin embargo sus sentidos lo traicionaron, fue un gemido el que se asomó y aquello complació al Alpha.

-No lo haré cuando estás gimiendo mi nombre- dice moviéndose rápido y colocándose sobre el Omega, sus ojos repasaron los cabellos desordenados del joven y su rostro sonrojado por la presión que ahora ejerce Thor sobre su cuerpo. -Oh, mira esa cara, estás ansioso de mi- entonces frota su ya notable erección contra la entrepierna de Loki causando un gemido agudo que lo pone aún más feliz- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-La pregunta es, Alpha, ¿puedes aguantar mi ritmo?- mueve sus piernas para rodear las caderas de Thor y pegarlo más a él, puede ver como los ojos del Alpha se vuelven más azules que el mismo cielo, sabe que ha despertado el deseo y solo debe cuidarse de que no intente marcarle.

Thor se lanza sobre sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de deseo, deseo que Loki corresponde al urgir la camisa de Thor por su torso y acariciar la piel de su abdomen y su espalda, las caderas del Alpha dan estocadas en la entrada del Omega, ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios, la fricción lo está volviendo loco quiere entrar en el Omega pero aún debe esperar. Así que deja sus labios por un momento para arrancarle la ropa tan rápido como puede y se deleita con lo fácil que coopera Loki, también lo excita que Loki le imite y con la habilidad de quién conoce el arte del sexo le quite la ropa. No tardan mucho en estar tan desnudos como vinieron al mundo, midiéndose con la mirada, apreciando el cuerpo del otro.

Thor es el primero en saltar y aprisionar con su enorme y musculoso cuerpo al Omega contra el colchón, vuelve a enterrar la nariz en su cuello y ronronea feliz, su erección ahora libre presiona aún más en la entrada del moreno haciéndolo retorcerse de gusto. -Eres delicioso- dice mientras lame uno de sus pezones, no le importa que Loki esté jalándo de sus cabellos, es más, lo disfruta, esa posesión por parte del Omega le excita, demuestra que aquello es recíproco, que se muere de ganas tanto como él.

-Eres un animal- Tres palabras que buscan provocarlo y que dan efecto pues decide que ya fue mucha contemplación, lleva tres semanas ansiando ese momento, deseando ponerle las manos encima, así que no desperdiciará un segundo más, aparta las piernas de Loki y se ubica en su entrada, metida un segundo si no sería mejor prepararlo pero la mirada ansiosa del Omega le incita a hacerlo sin más miramientos.

-No soy virgen por si te preguntas eso, ya he estado con otros- Loki y esa lengua de serpiente ahora le nublan la cabeza, es lo peor que le pueden decir a un Alpha, ese Omega le ha pegado donde más le duele, en el ego. A ningún Alpha le hace gracia imaginar a su Omega en brazos de otro, aunque Loki no es suyo, él va por eso, es su meta, doblegar su naturaleza para que le pertenezca.

Thor se mueve por instinto clavándose en Loki de una estocada, un movimiento brusco que hace gritar a Loki, quien debe admitir que el tamaño de su jefe sale de la media, lo siente invadiéndo su cuerpo, palpitando en su entrada, duro, necesitando la fricción inicia a mover sus caderas, cosa que emociona al Alpa que se apura a dar estocadas sin ninguna compasión, de pronto se han convertido en besos demandantes y estocadas furiosas. Loki se abraza al Alpha que lo toma por los costado para sentarlo sobre su erección, el movimiento logra hacer que Thor de en su punto de máximo placer, un grito escapa de los labios del moreno que clava sus uñas en la espalda del Alpha, entonces Thor toma por las caderas a Loki haciéndolo subir y bajar por su miembro disfrutando de lo estrecho que es, sus labios se concentran en besar el cuello del moreno ansiando hincar sus dientes en la piel, tomarlo como suyo, poseerlo. Su mente se nubla y sus dientes rasgan un poco la piel, entonces el Omega aparta el cuello, es una clara señal de negativa, aún no llegan a ese punto, debe esperar.

-No- es la voz de Loki que deja las reglas claras, hoy no podrá marcarlo, pero quizás mañana, lo importante sucede ahora y es tener a Loki gimiendo por su causa, pegado a él, clavando sus uñas en su piel por tanto placer... entonces busca sus labios, quiere morderlos, saborear su boca tanto como pueda, es como probar el cielo.

Aquel beso dura por minutos, se muerden, se retan, es una batalla por quién tiene el poder, quién está sobre quién, es la legendaria batalla que se libra desde el inicio de los tiempos en la cama, ¿quién lidera el placer? sin embargo algo falla en ambos pues la fricción de sus pieles, el aroma de ambos fusionados y las estocadas dando en el punto clave los lleva a un orgasmo compartido, ambos pueden alcanzar el cielo del placer tomados de las manos poniendo el marcador en un empate, ya tendrán tiempo de medirse nuevamente. Pero ahora están gritando de placer, con el Alpha derramándose en el interior del Omega, llenándolo de su semilla, ansiando que sea fructífera y fecunde ese vientre.

Caen sobre la cama, llenos de placer, unidos aún por la erección de Thor que no piensa salir del Omega tan fácil, los días anhelando ese momento, todas las ocasiones que se masturbó imaginando ese momento no tienen punto de comparación con poseer a Loki, aquel Omega no teme disfrutar, demandar, imponerse. Tal y como lo imaginó, Loki encaja a la perfección en su cuerpo.

Sale de él por fin, han quedado de tener un desayuno, así que lo mejor es darse un baño, Thor quiere ducharse junto a Loki, probar suerte en la ducha, así que lo arrastra hasta el baño y bajo la cascada de agua tibia vuelve a poseer su cuerpo con el mismo ardor del primer encuentro, entusiasmo que el Omega comparte. Siente que ha encontrado a su pareja en el sexo.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme a desayunar?- dice Loki cuando ya están en el auto del Alpha.

-Un sitio estupendo, un nuevo sitio en las afueras, creo que está inspirado en ese libro que leías- el rubio hizo su tarea y halló un restaurante que se apega mucho a la idea de romance del que el moreno gusta leer.

-¿Lo recordaste? Creí que tu cabeza solo servía para sostener esa bola de cabellos rubios- ríe Loki saboreando en su interior que Thor recordase algo como aquello. Aunque si lo piensa ¿qué clase de galán sería si no pusiese atención a los pequeños detalles?

-Bueno, tengo una editorial- se encoge de brazos, le da igual si Loki piensa que es un tonto, él piensa demostrarle que es más que una cara hermosa, porque sabe que es jodidamente sexy.

-Me alegra saber que tus años en la primaria dieron frutos- otra vez ataca el moreno y Thor ríe, ese humor ácido del Omega es reconfortánte en las mañanas.

Por fin llegan al sitio prometido y Loki cree que está soñando, recuerda una escena donde describen el sitio favorito de Elliot _"A la orilla del bosque, como las casitas de las hadas de un cuento, allí está, rústica, cubierta por el musgo verde subiendo por las paredes, la chimenea sacado el humo del fogón, a ese lugar corría Elliot cuando necesitaba sentirse vivo, la pequeña casita del bosque donde Louise pasaba sus días junto a su fiel Damasco, el perrazo negro que no hacía más que dormir..."_ Loki no pudo evitar sonreír, de pronto se sintió como Elliot, y al ver a Thor pudo imaginar a Vincent, el amor de Elliot, aspiró el aroma del bosque y decidió que viviría la fantasía. Su plan marchaba perfectamente, disfrutar del proceso era una muy buena ganancia. Thor pasó su brazo por el delgado cuerpo de Loki, los pájaros canta y ellos van a comenzar su no cita en el lugar más estúpidamente romántico del mundo.

En el desayuno no hablan de nada nuevo, un poco del libro que tanto gusta a Loki, un poco del trabajo y un poco del tema delicado... Lo que ha pasado esa mañana.

-Dejemos las reglas claras- dice Loki, él sabe que es mejor ponerlo todo sobre la mesa. -Sé quién eres y no tengo ánimo de que me tomes por exclusivo, te vas a casar y eso no me molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Thor es un cachorro confundido, puede pasar del hombre más poderoso del mundo a un cachorro de refugio con solo ladear su cabeza.

-Que esto no es una relación.

-¿Dices que no volverá a pasar?- Thor de pronto se siente decepcionado, él necesita beber de los labios del Omega una y otra vez.

-Digo que no hay compromisos en esto, tampoco debe interferir en el trabajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- Aunque quiere tomarlo como suyo pronto para librarse de Jane, le hará creer que acepta sus términos, además, también cree en ser profesionales.

-Nada de ataduras, nada de marcas, no somos más que compañeros de cama.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Thor ofrece su mano para cerrar el trato y Loki corresponde el gesto. -Seremos compañeros de cama, sin exclusividad, no eres mío, no soy tuyo- dice el rubio y Loki asiente.

-Un puro acuerdo de placer- y ambos sonríen, están firmando, sin saberlo, el peor trato de sus vidas.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola! Espero que pasaran un excelente San Valentín y que se pasaran a dar un vistazo a "Loves in the air" mi especial multiships en honor a cupido, si aún no lo hacen ¿qué están esperando? no les tomará más de cinco minutos. (Historia exclusiva para Wattpad)_**

 ** _¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que muchas estaban esperando su primer encuentro, también están pensando que ellos deberían declararse y todo eso pero no, ellos son bastante egoístas aún, no están listos para el amor._**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a barvaravitoriaauthor por hacer la nueva portada de la historia. ¡Gracias querida por este hermoso regalo!_**

 ** _Estaba pensando que como apenas tuve tiempo en San Valentín, me gustaría compensarlas haciendo algo especial por el Día de Blanco, ¿se les antoja?_**


	8. Nuevas Costumbres

**-Nuevas Costumbres-**

Tony escuchaba la historia de Loki y a medida que se enteraba menos le gustaba la idea, pero no haría críticas, sabía que por mucho que dijese no haría cambiar de planes a su amigo. Además tenía sus propios dilemas y eso ya le estaba quitando el sueño.

-Estamos hasta el cuello- suspiró Tony y Loki estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tu lo estás solo un poco más, tienes el doble de problemas con esos dos, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- La situación de Tony estaba rozando lo absurdo, dos Alphas se estaban peleando por su atención, dos Alphas que también eran mejores amigos, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, no quería herirlos pero alargar el asunto estaba provocando que sucediera justamente eso.

-No tengo ni la menor idea... Y no estoy jugando con ellos, simplemente estoy confundido...

-Bucky es un gran chico- mencionó Loki con actitud pensativa -Pero Steve también lo es... uno tiene un trabajo reconocido, el otro es empresario... ¿qué color te gusta más? ¿el rubio o el negro?

-No voy a decidirme por el color de sus cabezas- Tony dio una mirada frustrada a Loki y su amigo no supo qué más decir, el tema era un enredo digno de una telenovela en horario estelar.

-¿Sientes algo por alguno de ellos?- Loki por fin habló tras unos minutos de meditación.

-No lo sé, quizás debería salir con ellos.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos nuestra propia versión del soltero más codiciado?- Natasha entró en la habitación interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¿Qué cosa? Nat, no creo que funcione, vamos ¿Crees que ellos se prestarían para una cosa de esas?- el Omega en dilema la observó incrédula.

-No es mala idea- Loki salió en defensa del plan. -Puedo encargarme de que acepten.

-¿Y qué obtiene el ganador?- comenzaba a convencerse de hacer esa tontería, parecía divertida.

-Una cita contigo, Bruce y yo haremos de jueces y Loki de presentador- dice Nat con toda la confianza del mundo.

Tony asintió y con ese simple movimiento de la cabeza el proyecto inició. Loki estaba más que dispuesto a convencer a los Alphas, y usaría su reciente cercanía con Thor para convencer a Steve. Así que con teléfono en mano decidió enviarle un simple mensaje.

" _¿Quieres participar en una versión de 'El Soltero más codiciado'?"_

 _"¿Tú serás el soltero?"_

 _"No, necesito que convenzas a tu amigo Steve para que participe por la mano de Tony"_

 _"No creo que Steve acepte hacer esa clase de cosas"_

 _"Si no acepta, Bucky tomará la mano de Tony, inicialmente, porque después no te aseguro que solo se conforme con la mano"_

 _"Le estoy escribiendo"_

Loki sonrió complacido, Steve estaba en el juego, ahora era el turno de Bucky, con él no se complicó, simplemente le envió un mensaje con los detalles e inmediatamente recibió un _"Sí"._ Tony no podría quejarse de la maravillosa organización de aquel juego. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para ayudarlo a decidir.

El lunes llegó y el evento se realizaría el siguiente sábado, así que Loki pudo concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo y las insinuaciones sexuales de Thor, para su gusto el Alpha respetó el acuerdo sobre el contacto en el trabajo, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría de él como un hombre excepcional y muy profesional. Fue justo a la hora del almuerzo que Thor lo abordó, Loki parecía jugar con su ensalada distraído con algún pensamiento lejano, se notaba tan ausente que no solo el rubio lo observaba con curiosidad, solo se le veía así con uno de esos libros que tanto le gustaban, pero esta vez no había libro, solo una ensalada a medio comer, un vaso con un jugo que apenas probó y la ausencia total del moreno en la realidad.

Los pensamientos de Loki viajaban hacia Fandral, apenas habían hablado y una sensación de vacío se instalaba de apoco en su corazón, a medida que los días pasaban, extrañar a su rubio favorito comenzaba a volverse una religión, no lo idealizaba, le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a ese giro tan abrupto de su vida, Fandral no estaba y ahora se acostaba con Thor, de pronto se le antojó que aquel plan era infantil, sí, Jane Foster era una zorra, sí, le hizo la vida imposible por muchos años, sí, la venganza se prometía fabulosa pero, ¿lo valía? cuando todo terminara, cuando destruyera a Jane ¿acaso no le haría daño a Thor? Pero entonces una risita burlona se asomó en sus labios, ¿desde cuándo tenía consideraciones por un Don Juan sin remedio como aquel Alpha?

-Te queda bien sonreír- Loki dio un saltito en su asiento tan pronto aquella voz lo interrumpió, a veces le parecía que el Alpha tenía un radar y al más mínimo pensamiento sobre su presencia se materializaba.

-¡Thor! No te aparezcas de la nada- respiraba de forma agitada y el rubio sonrió divertido.

-Luces como un gatito desvalido ¿qué te tiene así? Apenas ayer estabas radiante con la idea de ese tonto concurso para elegir Alpha.

-Fandral- Le hubiese gustado decir cualquier otra cosa, pero se sentía tan patéticamente afectado que contestó con la verdad.

-¿Ese Alpha? Pero si se fue ¿por qué estás triste por él?

-Tu no lo entiendes... nos conocimos jugando a las escondidas cuando aún traíamos las rodillas raspadas... Para mi es una pérdida- se explicó el moreno y Thor sintió ternura por ese rostro pálido con expresión lastimera, Loki se veía tan vulnerable que de alguna parte desconocida del atrofiado corazón de Thor un sensación cálida emergió, quiso abrazar al Omega, decirle que todo iría bien y que comprendía cómo se sentía, aunque lo cierto era que, jamás comprendería ese sentimiento, él nunca tuvo nada igual, nunca fue tan cercano con alguien y sí, escuchar a Loki hablar tan bien de aquel hombre le causaba un poquito de celos, pero, aún así, también le gustaría traerle un poco de Fandral para reconfortarlo.

-Quizás no lo entiendo pero ¿y si hago algo para animarte? Sabes que puedo ponerte más que feliz en dos segundos.

-¿Dos segundos? ya quisieras machote, no eres tan bueno, sigue soñando- y allí estaba, esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica del moreno.

-¿Ves? lo he logrado, estás sonriendo. Ahora termina esa ensalada o ya déjala en paz, has jugado con el mismo trozo de lechuga por media hora.

-Sí mamá.

-En todo caso tu serás mamá y yo papá- Loki le regaló una mirada curiosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Odín apareció con esa sonrisa de perro viejo que duerme todo lo que quiere.

-¡Loki! ¡Mi salvador!- la sonrisa animada tras esa barba logró distraer a los jóvenes de un posible coqueteo.

-Señor Odinson ¡qué placer verlo!- Loki se puso de pie aceptando el abrazo que el hombre ofrecía, aquel Alpha era toda una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios, aunque, con el cambio a la era tecnológica, las cosas no le fueron tan bien y, es donde Thor entra en escena. Con la sangre fresca y los conocimientos del mundo y sus acontecimientos, Thor llevaría por mejor rumbo la Editorial, hasta que los hijos de éste lo hicieran.

-¿Y esa ensalada? Le prometí a tu madre que comerías bien y mira que apenas la has tocado- regañó el hombre en clara actitud paternal.

Loki pensaba contestar algo, sin embargo una llamada entró a su teléfono, tan pronto como vio de quién se trataba saltó a contestarla escupiendo un torpe "lo siento" alejándose de ellos.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que quisimos pactar el compromiso con los Laufeyson?- soltó Odín haciendo que Thor lo viese incrédulo.- Tan pronto como nació ese niño supimos que sería uno de los mejores Omegas, pero sus padres nunca accedieron a comprometerlo con nadie... supongo que fue lo mejor, él halló su camino con ese chiquillo, el rubio.

-Fandral- casi gruñó el nombre del otro Alpha.

-Ese, justo ese.

-Ya no son nada, dudo que lo fueran- Thor sentía una especie de poder sobre aquella noticia, sobre aclarar que Loki no estaba con ese rubiecito. -En palabras de Loki "jamás fue serio" y el tipo se fue a América, dime, tú que crees de esas patrañas de los destinados, si ese fuese su destinado ¿lo dejaría así sin más? Yo no lo haría.

-En eso tienes razón, aunque creo que terminarán juntos, se quieren demasiado.

-Ya, claro.

-Me gustaría que llevaras a cenar a Jane a casa, es tu prometida, debemos empezar a unirnos como familia.

Loki apareció en ese momento del brazo de Bucky cuchicheando algo, Thor les dio una mirada curiosa, seguramente también estaría persuadiendo al Alpha para que participe en esa cosa del concurso para elegirle novio al chico Stark. Sin embargo, cuando Bucky posó una de sus manos por la espalda baja de Loki un gruñido instintivo surgió de sus labios asustando al mismo Odín.

-¡Serás la audiencia!- el dedo del moreno lo señaló de inmediato, como si en aquellas tres palabras buscara explicar la actitud del Thor frente a su padre, como si en un segundo su cerebro elevara una alerta. Aquello le resultaba peligroso, claro que le parecía interesante jugar con Thor, pero Odín era un tema diferente, no lo involucraría.

-¿Audiencia? ¿Acaso planean una obra de teatro?- preguntó confuso Odín.

-No, solo un pequeño juego para elegir el siguiente novio de Tony Stark- una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en los labios de Loki convenciendo a Odín de que los jóvenes eran peculiares en su camino hacia el amor.

Una despedida rápida de Bucky y Loki y los Odinson se quedaron solos, Thor no se sentía de humor para hablar de Jane o cualquier otra cosa, así que con la excusa del trabajo volvió a su oficina. En realidad tenía muchas cosas que revisar, propuestas, planes, pero no se le antojaba hacerlo, la tarde lucía preciosa y necesitaba rectificar su poder sobre Loki, así que con una excusa simple le pidió al Omega que llegase a su oficina.

Era obvio que no intentarían nada en la Editorial, no porque a Thor no le pareciera sexy, eran esas reglas que Loki puso, y sí, Thor fingiría estar de acuerdo con ellas y cuando el Omega decidiera que estaba enamorado de él, estaría dispuesto a saltarle al cuello y hacérselo en el escritorio, el sofá, y cualquier superficie plana. El plan de esa tarde era justificar aquello como una reunión para aclarar algunas dudas que tenía sobre el funcionamiento de su departamento.

-¿Querías verme o comerme?- Loki no era idiota y tampoco quería pasar por puritano, así que ese fue su saludo al entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

-Necesito verte para comerte y veo que vienes una infinita disposición a ambas cosas- El Alpha sonrió superior acercándose depredador a Loki, la mirada superior que envió el moreno logró encender aún más a Thor, pero sucedió que el Alpha tomó de la mano al moreno guiándolo por una puerta de salida hacia el sótano, en el trayecto el rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír -Sube- ordenó cuando llegaron al auto y el Omega obedeció por pura curiosidad, para ser honesto consigo mismo, aquel mutismo y actitud dominante del rubio comenzaba a excitarle. Respetó aquel juego y se dejó llevar por Thor, aceptó ceder el control, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hasta el lujoso apartamento del Alpha. Tan pronto llegaron al lugar la belleza de la decoración le hizo sonreír, se aventuró contemplando las hermosas vistas de la ciudad. -¿Tu madre lo decoró?- comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Tiene escencia a hogar, es como si quisiera que estuvieras más que cómodo.- Entonces, antes de agregar cualquier cosa, Loki sintió un leve cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, una sensación incómoda pero no insoportable, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta el inicio de sus caderas y no tuvo más opción. -No- dijo asustado, elevó su mirada y se halló con Thor olfateando el aire, olfateando su celo.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales**_

 _ **Adivinen qué historia va a dar uno que otro giro a partir de ahora...**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_


	9. Fantasía

**_Lamento la espera, estuve un poquito ocupada con mi vida, pero he vuelto y espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Gracias a quienes estuvieron presionando para que subiera capitulo, las quiero y hago todo lo posible por hacerlo con la mayor rapidez del caso._**

 ** _¡Hasta el siguiente!_**

* * *

 **Fantasía**

-¿Estás bien?- decía fuera del baño donde Loki se encerró hace unos minutos, Thor está intentando controlarse lo mejor posible, el aroma del Omega se hace más intenso y francamente le resulta delicioso, Loki lo llama de tantas formas y el celo es la cereza del pastel.

-No parece estar funcionando- a Loki le gustaría pensar que los supresores funcionan, que, como en otras ocasiones, detendrán el celo y pronto será agua pasada -Thor, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención... Yo olvidé...- y no dice más porque se siente estúpido, solía llevar control de todo, pero con la partida de Fandral a Loki le parece que todo está de cabeza y olvida cosas, hace cosas que no debería y deja sin hacer las que debe.

-Puedo irme, dejarte el apartamento para ti y darte espacio- Ofrece aún en contra de sus planes, Loki no es Omega de poner y quitar, es de los que se tratan bien y obligarlo a pasar su celo con él no es algo digno de su valía, así que deja la decisión en sus manos.

-Te voy a necesitar- la primera ola del celo llega, la puede sentir subiendo por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus huesos, arañando su vientre, conoce los síntomas, no es un celo cualquiera, este planea cobrar venganza por esos que estuvo evitando por años, quiera o no va a necesitar a un Alpha y Thor es la mejor opción, el único miedo que tiene es el instinto, teme que lo marque, entonces estaría perdido. -Pero promete que no me marcarás, que controlarás ese instinto.

Pedirle eso a un Alpha es como darle un puñetazo en el orgullo, pero Thor estará bien, él desea a Loki y no le importa si quiere ir lento o rápido, además, podría marcarlo de tantas otras formas, como, con un bebé... -Lo prometo, no te voy a dar la marca del Alpha en el cuello- es específico pues, no tiene control sobre los otros designios de la naturaleza.

La puerta se abre y Thor se encuentra ante la visión más hermosa y apetecible de toda su vida, Loki se asoma tembloroso por el celo, con esa mirada de súplica que la naturaleza da a los Omegas en esa ocasión. Se controla tan bien que toma una de sus manos y besa el dorso de ella como lo haría un caballero. -No sabes cómo quiero saltarte encima, pero mereces más que un revolcón- Loki da una mirada intrigada, no sabe a qué se refiere el Alpha, aunque cree que quizás Thor sepa que se está muriendo de miedo, porque... Hace mucho que no pasa un celo acompañado.

Loki repasa con sus ojos húmedos al Alpha frente a sí, es guapo, eso ya lo sabe, pero también descubre que más allá del celo, el deseo que siente el rubio por él es genuino y eso le reconforta, de pronto se siente como en esas novelas que le gusta leer cuando nadie le ve, como en esas maravillosas escenas donde después de tanto amor se entregan el uno al otro, sellando con la marca su compromiso. Se dejará llevar por la fantasía, se entregará a Thor, le dará el preciado beneficio de su celo.

-Eres hermoso- dice Thor con una sonrisa amplia depositando un beso lento en los labios de Loki, sus manos viajan por la espalda del Omega, se muere por arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo, pero controla ese impulso, ese lado salvaje de Alpha cede a algo nuevo y desconocido, como si Loki poseyese algún tipo de magnetismo en él, desde que vio al Omega por primera vez sus sentidos alertaron algo más allá de su simple belleza o su actitud insolente. Resultaba un misterio el por qué se sentía tan completo cuando se hallaba a su lado. Con pasos torpes se acercaron a la cama cayendo juntos en ella comiéndose a besos, acariciando el cuerpo que desean, ardiendo por unirse, la sagrada unión del Alpha y el Omega.

Las prendas desaparecen una a una reemplazándose por la fricción de los cuerpos frotándose con la necesidad de querer habitar en el otro, deseando fundirse en algo mágico. -Loki- llamó el Alpha a medida que recorría la piel del moreno con besos y lametones, dejando sus manos explorar el cuerpo que tiembla y arde bajo sus atenciones, el celo maximiza cada sensación en él y Thor está proporcionando tantas atenciones que teme un orgasmo con tan solo esas caricias. Lo siente llegar a sus piernas y besas sus muslos logrando que tiemble como un maldito virgen, sus caderas se mueven ansiosas del Alpha, sus músculos se contraen en delicioso placer con sus besos en esa zona tan delicada de su cuerpo, siente como se acerca a su entrada y de sus labios escapa un gemido agudo que le anuncia al Alpha que lo hace más que bien.

-Thor, por favor- Ruega en un hilillo de voz llena de deseo e impaciencia -Estoy listo- y es cierto, su entrada se halla palpitante y lubricada por la naturaleza del celo y el deseo, en espera del Alpha que ahora le ve con algo más que deseo, casi podría jurar que es amor y en ese punto lo creerá, quiere una experiencia de cuento, engañará a su mente por esta vez, sabe que es instintivo el reaccionar de Thor, cualquier Alpha lo desearía en el celo, pero desea creer que esa mirada lleva más amor que deseo, construirá una fantasía que durará todo el celo, así, cuando se separen y vuelvan a la realidad, existirá un recuerdo bueno al qué acudir.

El Alpha puede notar el cambio en Loki, ve como ese aspecto dominante desaparece y una faceta dulce le saluda, decir que no está sorprendido sería mentir, pero disfrutará de ello, no sabe que pasará mañana, lo único que conoce es que ahora, en ese momento, Loki se abre a él y lo invita no a su cuerpo, lo invita a su corazón y, para ser honesto consigo mismo, eso no le infla el orgullo, le endulza el alma.

Con el cuidado de quien teme dañar al amor de su vida vuelve a besarlo y guía su miembro al interior de Loki, la sensación de estar en él resulta maravillosa, embriagante, Loki encaja a la perfección en Thor, lo recibe con entusiasmo, es como estar en casa, desea habitar en Loki, desea hacerlo suyo, tener el honor de tocar el alma delicada del moreno, no hay más en su mente que Loki, cada movimiento de ellos en ese encuentro los dirige a encontrarse en un plano superior al del placer carnal y saben que no se debe al celo, las misiones que llevan, quienes fueron, quienes dicen ser y quienes creen serán, desaparecen con cada estocada que los une aún más.

El encuentro de sus labios acallan a ratos los gemidos de ambos, Thor graba con el fuego del encuentro el aroma de Loki en su memoria, algo le dice que le pertenece y su naturaleza le incita a romper la promesa e hincar sus dientes en esa zona tan sensible del Omega, la fuente de su aroma, el sitio donde descansaría su marca haciéndolo suyo, porque ahora sabe cuanto desea unir su vida a él, aquella fantasía que acunó la primera vez que estuvo en su cama lo vuelve loco, ha descubierto que desea el amor de Loki, no sólo un vientre fértil y un buen partido, en el camino a la locura mezquina de su plan, halló al único Omega que lo hace responder de esa manera. En un descuido del moreno, Thor consigue acceso a su cuello, a la zona tan preciada guiando su nariza allí, aspirando la naturaleza de Loki, sintiendo su corazón palpitar alegre y ansioso por unirse al contrario, clava una estocada aún más profunda y Loki grita su nombre tan alto que quizás la ciudad entera lo escuche, entonces su naturaleza actúa y sus dientes se posan sobre la delicada piel de ese punto en blanco que espera ser reclamado.

Loki se aferra a él, clavando las uñas de sus manos en la espalda del Alpha, entonces decide morderlo, no hay marcha atrás, reclamará a Loki como suyo, se unirá a él, separa aún más su mandíbula para dar la mordida y, entonces, decide en un chispazo de buen juicio, que el amor de Loki no lo conseguirá con la marca -Gracias- murmura el Omega en un gemido, no ha sido ajeno a las intenciones del Alpha, y quizás hubiese estado de acuerdo en ese momento, pero al despertar de esa deliciosa fantasía estarían encerrados en un círculo de odio.

Como única respuesta Thor busca los labios de Loki en un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria que acompaña con estocadas más rápidas que dan en el punto clave de Loki llevándolo al mejor orgasmo de su vida, orgasmo que comparte con el Alpha que se aferra al cuerpo del Omega y alcanza el cielo unido a él, jamás experimentó algo parecido en toda su vida y algo le decía que nunca hallaría a nadie que se comparase con Loki.

El nudo se hizo uniéndolos aún más, Loki tomará los anticonceptivos tan pronto pueda, sabe que se está arriesgando a un embarazo, sabe que no es el momento de tener un niño, pero ese deseo de romance le dice que se concentre en el ahora, lo que tiene, y eso es a Thor amándolo y cuidándolo, acompañandolo por el celo, dispuesto a no caer en la tentación de la marca.

-Eres exquisito- dice el Alpha cuando han adquirido una posición más cómoda para ambos en espera de que el nudo del Alpha ceda. -Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que me necesites- y aquello casi fue una promesa. Una promesa que pesaría a Loki meses después.

Días después Thor apareció en el restaurante de Steve haciendo sonreír al rubio, tenían mucho que contarse y poco tiempo para hacerlo, ese día celebrarían el dichoso juego para elegirle novio a Tony. -¡Pero qué milagro!- saludó Steve emocionado de ver a su amigo.

-Steve, estoy en un grave problema- Thor llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y suspiró profundamente. -Estoy enamorado.

-¿Hablas de Loki?

-Sí.

-Dios...- y Steve le vió serio, le gustaría felicitar a su amigo, pero algo le decía que ese repentino amor le traería más desgracias que alegrías a Thor.


	10. El camino a seguir

**_Como les dije en mi págica de Facebook, si sobrevivía a esta semana les daría doble capítulo y aquí está el segundo prometido, honestamente escribí tres, pero el tercero aún no corresponde a la secuencia que llevamos, así que lo dejaré guardadito esperando su turno. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Dije que empezaríamos a dar uno que otro giro y aquí estamos._**

 ** _Recuerden visitar mi página en Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" tengo cositas que les podrían gustar y allí se enteran de cuando estaré subiendo actualización._**

 ** _¡Comenten!_**

* * *

 **El camino a seguir**

-Esto sigue siendo una estupidez, lo veas por donde lo veas- Tony ve a su mejor amigo implorando piedad, no se le antoja ser el centro de atención de ese numerito que se han montado sus amigos, es cierto que le dió largas a Steve y Bucky, pero aún no se siente preparado para elegir, ambos le gustan, ambos son geniales... pero teme lastirmarlos.

-Es ridículo Tony, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, quizás sea útil al final del día- intenta convencerlo pero ahora mismo tampoco le parece una gran idea. Sin embargo sigue en ello para distraerse de los recuerdos. Esa mañana al despertar el recuerdo de los brazos de Thor rodeándolo acudió robando toda la paz que el amanecer solía darle.

-Aquí estás, te alegrará saber que que tenemos más público del planeado- Pepper apareció entusiasmada, casi saltando de gusto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tony y Loki.

-De una sorpresa fabulosa- sonríe -¿Recuerdan a nuestro buen amigo Fandral?

-¿Fandral está aquí?- dice Loki poniéndose inquieto.

-Está en el jardín- sonríe viendo como Loki sale corriendo hacia fuera buscando a su amigo.

-Me preocupa- suspira Tony -no sé en qué está, pero me asusta que cometa una tontería...

-Algo supe de su encuentro con esa zorra de Foster, no quiero que le hagan daño, no después de lo que sucedió con Ethan...- habla protectora, Pepper y Tony se ven angustiados, dicen que son las tragedias las que endurecen el alma y Loki tiene varias de esas en su pasado.

-Espero no llegar antes- Thor apareció haciendo que Tony salte nervioso.

-¿Steve está aquí?- el Omega está nervioso, por fin debe escoger y su estómago comienza a dolerle de solo pensarlo.

-Está fuera, esperando, Bucky también está allí, y aunque es divertido creo que no tienes que exponerte así.

-¿Desde cuando tienes en cuenta a los Omegas?- Pepper lo observa curiosa, conoce la naturaleza inescrupulosa de Thor.

-También tengo corazón- sonríe y sus pensamientos viajan hacia el recuerdo de Loki dormido entre sus brazos, el aroma de él nadando por la habitación, el sonar de sus gemidos llamando su nombre, esos ojos que lo ven a él y sólo a él.

-Toma un consejo de alguien que lo conoce mejor que tú- la Alpha extiende ese halo protector -Más te vale que lo dejes en paz, tienes una prometida, ya tienes tu vida hecha, deja que haga la suya, no te metas con Loki.

-¿O qué?- reta Thor furioso de que alguien intente apartarlo de quién ya considera suyo.

-Te cortaré el pene y se lo daré de comer a los lobos- ella lo dice en serio, sus ojos dejan ver un brillo plateado que advierte cuando un Alpha protege a su manada.

-Y yo haré lo mismo con tus bolas- es Tony quien amenaza esta vez, el Omega puede ser pequeño pero es aterrador cuando quiere.

La discusión seguiría de no ser por Natasha gritando desde el jardín que se hace tarde y no pasó organizando todo para que no se aproveche como debe ser, Tony y Pepper salen dispuestos a no hacer esperar a su pequeña audiencia, Thor va tras ellos y puede reconocer a algunas caras conocidas, todos del círculo de amigos de Tony, también están en sus sitios Bucky y Steve, hablando con ellos se halla Loki, más radiante que nunca, luciendo esa cabellera oscura al viento y vestido de forma impecable, verlo con prendas casuales no le restaba encanto, Loki podría ponerse una bolsa de basura e incluso así quedaría precioso, aunque para Thor el mejor traje del Omega era el de su piel cubierta por sus besos y caricias.

Loki se alejó de los concursantes y sonrió dulce al fijar sus ojos en un rubio, un rubio que no era Thor, el Alpha vio con desagrado de quien se trata, aquel que tiene acceso al corazón del Omega, ese rubio con quien todos creen que Loki se casará, a quien le dará hijos. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios de forma territorial, quiere ir hacia ellos y besar a Loki frente a todos, demostrar que es suyo.

-Ni se te ocurra arruinarle el día- esta vez la amenaza proviene de otra Alpha más bajita que Pepper pero quizás más letal, Natasha Romanov -Traje a Fandral como regalo, y si lo arruinas no saldrás vivo de esta casa, tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla- ella se aleja no sin antes indicarle un asiento donde él decide quedarse y calmar sus hormonas alborotadas, necesita pensar antes de actuar, algo que le cuesta por su naturaleza impulsiva.

-Gracias por venir al peor evento del año, quizás corra sangre, pero confío que no será la tuya o la mía- es Loki quien le habla, se ha sentado junto a él y le sonríe, no puede evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa, le gusta saber que ha dejado a ese rubio por estar con él.

-Prometo sacarte de aquí antes de que inicie la guerra- quiere besarlo, quiere acariciarlo, rodear su cintura y dejar que recueste su cabeza en su hombro, pero en cambio se limita a tocar de forma tímida su mano, como lo haría un chiquillo que comienza a descubrir la atracción física.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos.

Natasha llama a Loki y él se disculpa dejando a Thor con sus demonios otra vez, le gusta verlo ir y venir, moverse con el viento como si su cuerpo danzara al ritmo de una melodía suave. Suspira y pone toda su atención en lo que sucederá, después de todo está allí para apoyar a Steve, su amigo incondicional y al que posiblemente le rompan el corazón ese día.

-Steve, si tuvieras que elegir entre una dona y un pastelillo ¿cuál eliges?- es la primera pregunta que hace Tony, se está muriendo de nervios pero ahora ya están allí en esa mala representación de los programas de citas de los cincuentas.

-Diría que la dona, definitivamente una dona- contesta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Buena elección- Tony no puede evitar una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar -Buck, ¿crees que el amor se define por los sacrificios de los otros?

-No, creo que se define por el camino que caminas junto a tu omega, el superar los obstáculos juntos y jamás exigir que anteponga tu felicidad ante la suya.- contesta confiado y Tony vuelve a sonreír, aquello es más difícil.

-Steve, dime tres cosas importantes para ti en una relación.

-Amor, confianza y comprensión.

-¿Puedes explicar por qué?

-Amor, porque no concibo estar con alguien a quién no amo, la pasión como instinto puede acabarse cuando llega la rutina, pero jamás muere cuando hay amor, necesito confiar en mi Omega, porque deseo abrirme a él y que se abra a mi, ser a quién acuda cuando ha tenido un mal día, quien le reconforte y que tenga la certeza que jamás le traicionaré, y comprensión porque a veces metemos la pata, pero no por ello estamos amando menos a nuestra pareja.

-Idiota- dice Tony intentando controlarse. -Dorito idiota.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes tonto... veamos, Buck, ¿chocolate o caramelos?

-Caramelos.

-Creo que es un empate, no más preguntas- dice Tony -Lo siento, no puedo elegir así, perdón- el castaño se pone de pie y vuelve al interior de la casa dejando que sus amigos se encarguen del desastre, Loki va tras él viendo a su amigo a punto de las lágrimas.

-Sé que no es un empate- limpia sus lágrimas con cuidado -es Steve, siempre lo has sabido pero tienes miedo.

-No quiero herir a Bucky, él es genial, es maravilloso...

-Lo herirás si no eres sincero, acepta que amas a Steve y lo estarás liberando.

-Ojalá tomases tu propio consejo.

-Voy tras venganza Tony, esto es diferente...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque esta vez no sueño con un cuento de hadas, sé quién soy y lo que hago, pero tú mereces ser feliz y eso es junto a Steve.

Thor decide que fue suficiente espectáculo por ese día, decide ir junto a su amigo y llevarlo a casa, tomar unas copas y olvidar el incidente, sin embargo se da de frente con el Alpha, aquel que puede arrebatarle a Loki.

-Loki prometió presentarnos, pero creo que no será posible, Fandral Dashings, fiel escudero de Loki- se presenta el Alpha con soltura.

-Thor Odinson, el jefe de Loki.

-Sí, el que se metió a su cama, tranquilo estoy enterado de que acuestas con mi novio- su actitud cambia a una amenazante, allí está el Alpha territorial que reclama lo suyo.

-Tú lo dejaste, no vengas a llorar por la leche derramada.

-No soy yo quién terminará llorando, es una advertencia.- Fandral lo ve con algo más que superioridad, como si supiera algo.

-No te hagas el duro conmigo, un Alpha que ama a su Omega jamás haría lo que hiciste, dejarlo solo, vulnerable.

-Eres ingenuo hasta la médula, crees que Loki está buscando un amor, crees que él quiere una de esas historias que publicas y lo cierto es que... él está harto de esas tonterías, Loki solo tiene un objetivo y no es enamorarse. Eso lo sé, él me lo dijo, pero como soy bueno te daré un consejo, si no te vas a comprometer con él, si no estás dispuesto a pelear contra sus demonios y los tuyos, no le prometas amor. No sabes nada sobre él.- Y sin decir más Fandral pasó de Thor dejándolo confundido, aquellas no eran las palabras de un novio celoso, es el discurso que le dan todos los que rodean a Loki, aquellos que se cuidan como lo hace una familia.

Ve salir a Loki y encontrarse a Fandral, intercambian palabras y vuelven adentro, Steve lo toma por el brazo y Thor se deja arrastrar por su amigo que parece igual de afectado -¿Qué pasó?- su amigo le ve preocupado.

-Nada... - pero miente, algo le dice que debe averiguar un poco más sobre el pasado del Omega que dice amar, ese que es evasivo al tema del amor, jamás le ha escuchado decir palabras dulces, jamás lo ha visto abrir su corazón, Loki es un misterio y Thor necesita saber lo que oculta, eso que hace a sus amigos cerrar filas para protegerlo. -¿Cómo estás tú? Eso fue un desastre.

-Creo que Tony lo eligirá a él, es mejor que yo, va mejor con los de su clase, yo solo tengo un restaurante y hago malabares cada fin de mes, no puedo ofrecerle nada a alguien como él, debí saberlo desde el inicio, Bucky es alguien en sociedad, que puede conversar con todo el mundo sin parecer un ignorante... yo diría que estoy fuera de juego.

-Steve, no te derrotes tan fácil, algo he aprendido, jamás conoces a ciencia cierta el corazón de un Omega, y menos de alguien como Tony.

-O Loki.

-Loki...

-Sigues con eso de estar enamorado de él

-Estoy enamorado del Loki que creo conocer, pero este episodio me dejó con más dudas que respuestas sobre él, aunque de todo esto puedo concluír que ese rubio y Loki tienen un acuerdo extraño sobre su relación, es más una pantalla para protegerlo.

-¿Protegerlo? ¿qué novela te estás inventando ahora? Trabajar entre libros te ha trastornado, esas historias de misterio te fríen el cerebro. Thor, todos tenemos un pasado, una mala relación, no le des vueltas, es claro que se trata de un ex.

-Pero ¿quién?

-Deja de cazar fantasmas, si realmente lo amas tienes que concentrarte en seguir las reglas del juego que Loki pintó, avanza poco a poco, el amor no nace de una roca y tú lo sabes, tu misión es conquistarlo, vuelve a ser ese hombre que lucha por lo que quiere.

-Tienes razón- sonríe y comprende que su plan y el amor van de la mano, debe enamorar a Loki por el juego que el Omega ha marcado, antes fue un gran conocedor de la seducción y ahora empleará todos su trucos con Loki, conseguirá ambas cosas, su amor y su plan. Solo tiene que empujarlo a su propio juego.


	11. Felicidades

**Hola preciosuras, espero que les guste este capítulo, dimos otro salto en la trama. Me muero por escribir el siguiente capítulo, espero poder hacerlo en estos días. ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Felicidades**

-Hace tiempo que te noto extraño, ¿qué sucede?- la voz de su madre le hizo volver a la tierra, Freyr lo ve curioso y preocupado, a él debe sus ojos verdes y esa melena negra y sedosa, su mamá es el Omega más guapo del mundo, aún con el tiempo no ha cambiado casi nada, conserva esa frescura juvenil que tanto enamora a su padre y la firmeza para lidiar con un Alpha como Laufey, que puede ser todo un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone, pero siempre provee a su familia de amor y cariño.

-No es nada- miente y sabe que su madre no le cree pues dibuja esa expresión incrédula que le ha dado desde que es un niño.

-Loki, hijo, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo pasa, no puedo obligarte a que me digas lo que sucede, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo, por si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien- Freyr deposita un beso en la frente de su hijo dejándole sentir todo su amor en ese simple gesto.

-Gracias mamá- sonríe el joven y así dan por terminado el asunto, a Loki le gustaría confiarle a su madre que está hecho un lío desde la última visita de Fandral, no han pasado muchos días desde el desastroso juego donde Tony no pudo escoger entre Bucky y Steve, y sobre él también pesó algo de drama, Thor se marchó sin decir nada y Fandral parecía estar de mal humor, tanto que incluso se portó más rudo de lo habitual en la cama, algo que a Loki no le desagradaría de no ser porque Fandral no se guiaba por la pasión sino por los celos.

Loki pudo sentir como, por primera vez, ambos se estaban lastimando, quizás las cosas si cambian cuando se pone distancia y aunque no fue mucho tiempo sí que sufrieron cambios. Al día siguiente Fandral se disculpó por la forma tan idiota de comportarse, dijo que no sabía porqué de pronto se sintió terriblemente celoso y confesó que tiene miedo de perder a Loki, él puede entender eso, porque lo ha sentido, porque también tiene miedo de perder a Fandral, pero cuando un mar entero los separa, es mejor soltarse.

Para el Omega era claro que a todos parecía preocuparles su No Relación con Thor, no es que les dijese algo, pero Natasha y Pepper tenían ese olfato de Alphas protectoras que las hizo deducir en dos segundos que Loki se acostaba con Thor y en un interrogatorio sin piedad lograron sacarle el plan que tramaba, decir que les parecía una estupidez era poco, ellas literalmente dieron un grito cuando se enteraron, sin embargo al explicarles por qué lo hacía y que realmente él no se enamoraría de Thor quedaron solo un poco más tranquilas. Todos odiaban a Jane Foster, cada uno tenía una historia con esa loca, pero Loki fue el más afectado de todos, Tony por ejemplo siempre estudió en sitios como Eton, por tanto jamás se topó con la zorra de Foster, aunque sí que ella intentó molestarlo un poco por ser un Omega tan bajito y delicado cuando era joven, aunque ahora Tony poseía un cuerpo de tentación, al igual que Loki. Pepper y Natasha la odiaban porque en cierta época de sus vidas ella decidió que no eran gratas y literalmente alejó a todos los Omegas de ellas. Bruce no la conocía pero tampoco le parecía la persona más agradable del mundo. En fin, todos la despreciaban y casi como un pacto decidieron apoyar a Loki en su venganza.

Aún recordaba como esa mujercita se encargó de humillarlo, de presionarlo hasta el filo de la cordura, de no ser por Fandral no hubiese podido soportarlo, y quizás ese era el vínculo que los unía, se protegían el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que incluso dolía...

Los días pasaban rápidos y Loki seguía manteniendo ese jueguito tonto con el Alpha, a veces se veían tras el trabajo y se acostaban, el sexo era bueno, Thor cada vez más caía en los brazos de Loki, últimamente estaba teniendo detalles muy peculiares que hacían un poco imposible no enamorarse de él, por ejemplo, la noche anterior le regaló un libro que buscó por muchos años y del que comentó en esas charlas que mantenían tras el sexo. Loki creía que Thor era de los que se quedan dormidos después de obtener lo que quieren, pero resultó que no, en cambio le gustaba conversar, lo abrazaba y hablan por horas hasta que el sueño los llama. No solo es divertido, también le da esa sensación de que vive algo real, aunque no pierde de vista que está en sus brazos para vengarse de Foster.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay consecuencias?- Thor pregunta después de una reunión con otros departamentos de la editorial.

-¿Consecuencias?- Loki no comprende qué le está tratado de decir, entonces observa el rostro ilusionado de Thor y el moreno entiende a qué se refiere.

-Estoy seguro, no hay consecuencias- y con esas palabras ve como Thor se apaga un poco, el Alpha estaba ansioso por saber si el celo les ha dejado un cachorro, pero Loki sabe que es poco probable, él no puede tener cachorros o bueno, no con tanta facilidad, hace tiempo tuvo algunos problemas médicos que lo llevaron a tener tratamientos agresivos, su capacidad de tener bebés aún existe pero su cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse y eso podría tardar años, aún así se ha hecho una prueba y el resultado es negativo, no tendrán un cachorro. Y eso le recuerda su pasado con Ethan, le recuerda como lo dejó al enterarse que quizás no podrían tener hijos, claro que en ese punto de la vida de Loki era imposible, pero no significó que en el futuro no podrían hacerlo, sin embargo aquel Alpha se dio media vuelta y dejó a Loki hecho un desastre donde el sentimiento más común fue el dolor.

-¿Me dejarás estar contigo el próximo celo?- pide el rubio emocionado, Loki puede adivinar que el instinto paterno de Thor se ha despertado, eso quizás explique la forma tan delicada de tratarlo en el celo, la ansiedad por tenerlo en sus brazos y como, en los días siguientes a ello, lo trató con mayor delicadeza de la habitual, él quería un bebé.

-No hay siguiente celo- murmura Loki, él también desea tener un bebé, le gustaría tenerlo, pero conoce los impedimentos de su naturaleza, el médico no lo ha dado de alta totalmente, significa que le será difícil concebir, prefiere no ilusionar a Thor con ese tema, además, lo suyo es un trato de placer. Nada de amor, esa es la regla y se apegará a ella. -Tuve un descuido, la partida de Fandral hizo que me perdiera un poco, pero ahora vuelvo a tener el control.

Un gruñido escapa de Thor cuando el Omega menciona a ese rubio, detesta la presencia de ese Fandral, incluso su nombre lo pone alerta, conoce cuán unido se halla Loki a él y no necesita nada más para sentirse amenazado, no quiere a nadie rondando a quién ya considera suyo. No puede evitar tomar a Loki del brazo y pegarlo a su cuerpo en claro gesto territorial, necesita recorrerlo, acariciarlo y marcarlo con sus besos una y otra vez. Thor ansía poder reclamar a Loki como suyo, lo necesita. -Mío- dice acercándose a esa zona tan ansiada en el cuello del Omega, quiere tomarlo en ese momento, posa sus dientes sobre la suave piel y entonces, cuando va a morder Loki lo empuja con fuerza.

-No- dice y se da media vuelta saliendo de su oficina, es claro que aquello le ha molestado y Thor no puede sentirse más celoso, quizás si fuese ese otro rubio lo dejaría hacerlo, es un golpe a su ego de Alpha y eso no es bueno. Intenta calmarse pero la idea de Loki dejándose marcar por otro le carcome el cerebro, se volverá loco si piensa en ello. Corre tras el Omega pero cuando va a darle alcance lo halla conversando con su madre, Frigga por lo general no visita la editorial, ella ama leer, incluso publica algunas veces pero prefiere su querido jardín a estar en esas oficinas. Para Thor es obvio que su madre se ha dado cuenta que Loki lleva encima el aroma de su hijo, ella no dice nada pero es algo que no piensa ignorar.

Ambos Omegas parecen conversar gratamente de temas triviales, quizás de libros o de alguna serie de televisión, Thor no sabe exactamente de qué se trata, piensa dar la vuelta y volver a la oficina cuando ve algo que no le gusta, Loki se sostiene de Frigga con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, ella lo ve preocupada y Thor decide acercarse para asegurarse que se encuentre bien.

-¿Estás bien?- su madre pregunta y Loki asiente abriendo los ojos, aún luce pálido.

-Un simple mareo- comenta intentando parecer tranquilo.

-¿No estarás esperando un cachorrito?- pregunta ella con clara ilusión de quién ha pasado por esa experiencia.

-No- se apura a aclarar -estoy seguro, no hace mucho me hice una prueba.

-Bueno a veces los síntomas empiezan poco después de...- y ella calla al ver llegar a su hijo.

-¿De qué hablan? Loki te ves pálido ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?- busca ocultar su angustia al verlo tan pálido y en ese estado de criatura desvalida.

-Creo que Loki espera un cachorrito- murmura ella como si fuese una confidencia -Escuché que ese novio suyo estuvo el fin de semana por aquí otra vez.

-Estoy seguro que no espero un bebé- intenta hacerse escuchar y puede ver el rostro de furia que aparece en Thor, por primera vez Loki comprende cuán posesivo puede ser un Alpha con lo que considera suyo.

-¿Fandral? ¿Un bebé suyo?- Thor sisea las preguntas y Frigga los observa dispuesta intervenir, ella ha sumado dos más dos y comprende la gravedad de la situación.

-Disculpen- Loki se aparta de ellos y justo cuando Thor intenta tomarlo del brazo para que le explique de qué hablan Frigga lo detiene.

-Tenemos que hablar- dice ella y lo arrastra a su oficina dando tiempo de marcharse a Loki que francamente se siente enfermo. Son muchas cosas que procesar, Frigga se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede entre ellos, él tiene unas nauseas horribles y Thor seguramente lo buscará para que le explique eso del bebé con Fandral. Si pudiese esconderse bajo una roca lo haría.

Pide a su secretaria que llame un taxi y le baje sus cosas, necesita ir a casa, Bruce lo alcanzará allí y lo revisará, Loki está convencido de que no está esperando un cachorro, pero si no es eso ¿qué demonios le está pasando?

-Vamos de dejar la medicación- comenta Bruce tras examinarlo -Ya no es necesaria, por eso te has puesto así, tu cuerpo ya no la necesita.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Loki, a partir de ahora tu cuerpo estará sano, completamente sano.

-¿Eso significa qué...?

-Sí, podrás concebir- y es todo lo que necesita escuchar, entierra el rostro en sus manos y se echa a llorar, al fin algo bueno sale de todo ese embrollo.

Sus padres llegan a su casa, Frigga les ha llamado y comentado lo que sucedió, acerca de su mala salud, Laufey y Freyr acuden hasta su hijo para mimarlo y cuidarlo con todo su amor y cariño, Bruce les comunica la maravillosa noticia y ellos respiran aliviados, no solo por el propio deseo de tener nietos, sino porque Loki quiere tener cachorros y ahora es posible. Solo hace falta hallar al Alpha indicado.

Thor se presenta entrada la noche, cuando Loki descansa y sus padres limpian la cocina tras la cena, al encontrarse con ellos intenta regular su mal genio, le comenta que solo ha pasado para saber cómo se encuentra Loki y si puede ayudar en algo. -Está bien, más que bien- Freyr es quien habla y la emoción en ambos padres se nota, Thor teme entonces que las palabras de su madre sean ciertas y Loki espere un bebé de otro, esa sería una buena razón para evitar que lo marque, quizás se divierte con él mientras espera a que ese Fandral vuelva.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Ofrece Laufey, ver a ambos padres le da una idea a Thor de la mezcla perfecta que es Loki de ellos, entonces le duele pensar que ese bebé quizás tenga los ojos de Loki pero tendrá todo de otro Alpha.

-No gracias, prefiero dejar que descanse, que tengan buena noche- dice y se marcha dolido, se dirige al restaurante de Steve para desahogarse, necesita un trago y un hombro donde llorar.

Steve escucha el lamento de Thor y ve como se lame sus heridas antes de soltarse a reír por lo tonto que puede ser su amigo, el rubio sabe qué es lo que ha pasado, Tony se hallaba con él cuando la noticia le llegó, así que conoce los detalles de primera mano, le dan ganas de dejar que Thor siga llorando como idiota solo para que se dé cuenta que es una tontería estar en esa situación, primero porque su madre ya está enterada de toda situación y amenaza con destapar todo si no toma una decisión y segundo por salud mental, porque se volverá loco de celos.

-Escucha, no está esperando ningún bebé, Loki no podía concebir- explica Steve con la paciencia de un profesor de kinder -Estaba bajo medicación desde hace tiempo, eso lo puso mal y Bruce le ha quitado la medicación y le ha dicho que podrá concebir, eso es todo, por Alphas como tú tenemos mala fama- ríe Steve, él se halla más que feliz, Tony por fin ha tomado una decisión y lo ha favorecido, están iniciando una relación y eso lo tiene en las nubes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Digo que tu plan tiene algunos fallos, Loki no era capaz de concebir y pasará un tiempo para que pueda hacerlo.

Thor entonces comprende por qué Loki es tan liberal en el tema del sexo, él no temía un embarazo, solo aparentaba que lo temía. Por eso estaba tan seguro que no concibieron durante el celo. Se siente idiota, que han jugando con él todo el tiempo, pero también está esa sensación de alivio, aún es suyo, si espera pacientemente puede seguir con su plan.

"Felicidades" dice alguien desconocido y palmea el hombro de Thor a lo que el rubio le ve confundido, otras personas también le sonríen, Steve y él se ven sin comprender nada, entonces fijan la vista en uno de los televisores del restaurante, la noticia de que la fecha de la boda entre la heredera de los Foster y el heredero de los Odinson fue pactada acapara titulares, Thor no comprende nada pues jamás estuvo de acuerdo con una fecha.

"Nunca digas que los Omegas no somos de armas tomar" recibe un mensaje de Jane y le hierve la sangre, le sigue un mensaje de su padre felicitándolo y diciéndole cuan orgulloso está, Thor se siente atrapado, su carta bajo la manga se esfumó, debe seguir con el compromiso quiera hacerlo o no.


	12. Consecuencias

**_Espero que este capítulo les guste, esta vez me tomé la libertad de dar otro gran paso, nuestra historia se dirige a un punto de cambio y los planes de ambos se están desmoronando. Lo que suceda después de este capítulo los obligará a tomar el control de sus vidas y la responsabilidad de sus actos._**

* * *

 ** _Consecuencias_**

La noticia del compromiso del Alpha acaparó titulares, incluso sus padres comentaban el asunto, cuando Loki abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente quiso saltar de la cama para ir al trabajo, sin embargo su madre le hizo volver a recostarse -Nada de eso, hablamos con Odín y tienes una semana libre, necesitas descansar- y con esa voz que no da lugar a dudas se selló el asunto.

-Bruce dice que ahora es posible la concepción- su madre sacó el tema cuando su padre se marchó al trabajo -¿Has hallado a alguien especial?

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy esperando a Fandral?- cuestiona bebiendo su jugo a pequeños sorbos, su madre es inteligente, el Omega más inteligente del mundo quizás, no quiere contarle a su mamá lo que planea porque seguramente lo obligará a dejar todo, incluso el trabajo.

-Cariño, si Fandral fuese el Alpha que escogiste no lo dejarías ir, te conozco, sé que hay alguien en tu vida, quizás ¿del trabajo?- la expresión de sorpresa por parte del Omega hizo que su mamá soltara una risita de sabelotodo.

-¿No crees que ya estoy un poco grande para que intentes controlar con quien me acuesto?- Loki soltó a la defensiva una respuesta poco inteligente, haciendo que su madre sonría complacido.

-Cariño, el papel de una madre no termina nunca y menos cuando su hijo va por allí con el brillo del amor en los ojos.

-No estoy enamorado- sentencia y quizás más que convencer a su madre intente convencerse a sí mismo. -¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-Si te corresponde y no hieren a nadie en el camino ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Porque no, fin de la discusión.

-Como quieras, pero quizás debas escuchar a mamá- Freyr suspira preocupado por lo testarudo que es su hijo, en eso comparten el carácter y vuelven un poco loco a Laufey. pero dejará en paz a su niño con el tema, más ahora que la buena noticia regresa la esperanza a la familia.

Loki dio un suspiro y decidió encender el televisor, no tenía antojo de que su mamá intentara sacarle más información, ya suficiente tenía con los sucesos del día anterior, recordaba como Thor se puso al creer que tendrían un cachorro, esa luz en la cara del Alpha le acarició el corazón, romper esa ilusión también le enseñó que ese rubio estaba buscándolo más allá de su acuerdo, lo cual sería bueno si ahora no estuviese replanteando su plan, con la noticia de su alta médica las cosas parecían un poco diferentes. Aunque su sentido de venganza estaba más que vivo, incluir a Thor comenzaba a parecerle un poco cruel, especialmente cuando se comporta como lo haría cualquier Alpha con su Omega, esos gruñidos territoriales que da cuando Loki se halla con otros, sus manos siendo posesivas con él, esos brazos que lo toman para protegerlo del mundo...

 _"...Y seguimos comentando la noticia del la boda entre Thor Odinson y Jane Foster, ellos han estado comprometidos desde hace tanto pero fue el día de ayer que ella sorprendió a todos al revelar en Twitter que han pactado la fecha de la boda para el 12 de mayo, estamos a poco más de un mes para el gran evento, que por cierto ella comentó reunirá a tantas personalidades de diferentes medios que podría ser una boda de estilo real..."_

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito de Loki asustó a su mamá que vio confundido a su hijo -No pueden casarse tan pronto- gruñó el Omega y por primera vez sintió que algo se acomodaba en su estómago, una mezcla de furia, desesperación y dolor, esa zorra estaba loca si creía que la dejaría seguir con esa boda.

Freyr seguía confundido -Tranquilo cariño- decía intentando calmar a su pequeño, sabía que Loki tuvo problemas con Foster en el pasado pero no comprendía por qué se alteró de esa forma al enterarse por uno de esos programas matutinos de la boda de su jefe.

-Mami ¿Crees que un Alpha que se enamora es capaz de todo con tal de estar al lado de su amor?- la pregunta fue extraña pero Freyr decidió que contestaría a pesar de la expresión divertida en el rostro de su hijo.

-Cuando se ama siempre se busca estar con el ser amado, no solo los Alphas lo hacen, nosotros también, el amor es así.

Loki sonrió entonces disculpándose mentalmente con Thor, pensaba dejarlo fuera de todo ese asunto de la venganza, pero ahora con una fecha pactada y con Jane haciendo el anuncio, la cabeza de Foster rodaría a lo grande y para eso necesitaría al Alpha.

Freyr se marchó cerca de medio día, momento en el que Loki sale de la cama, se da un baño largo que aclara sus ideas y justo cuando se hace el almuerzo cierra los detalles de los pasos a seguir. Lo primero y más importante es tener a Thor de su lado, así que sin perder tiempo lo invita a comer.

" _Mi madre dijo que anoche viniste a casa. Gracias por pasarte._

 _"Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor me porté como un salvaje ayer, disculpa"_

 _"No te preocupes, ayer no fue un buen día para mí, quisiera contarte lo que sucedió ¿Quieres venir a comer?"_

 _"¿A tu casa? ¿Estarán tus papás?"_

 _"No, seremos tú y yo, ¿Entonces vienes?"_

 _"Salgo ahora hacia allá_ "

Loki dio un suspiro largo,esperaría a que Thor llegase, a veces para tomar el control se debe perderlo y eso sería lo que el Omega haría, se revelaría a Thor en una faceta diferente, una más íntima, le contará como fue que terminó negándose a las relaciones duraderas, le contará la historia que construyó junto a Ethan.

Aquella era una herida semi abierta, a veces parecía ser superada, otras veces lo golpeaba con la fuerza del recuerdo, sin embargo este vez estaba dispuesto a revelarle ese pasado al rubio. Era tiempo de jugar la última carta de su baraja, todo por su venganza... Ahora que se dio el tiempo de conocer a Thor cuando no estaba siendo un imbécil lo hacía pensar que quizás, en otro escenario hubiesen podido tener algo, iniciarlo por la atracción y no por un juego vengativo. Sí Loki tan solo pudiera dejar el tema en paz, pero no corresponde a su naturaleza dejar vivas a las alimañas como Foster. Ahora que veía sus actos en retrospectiva creía que meter a Thor no fue muy justo, sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa puede destruir a Jane si no es quitarle a su prometido? ¿Cómo imaginar que ese fideo con piernas al que le arruinó la adolescencia le robaría el prometido y la dejaría en ridículo en sociedad?

Una sonrisa satisfecha aparece en Loki, imaginar su cara descubriendo que le han dado en donde más le duele es un preludio delicioso de su venganza. Pero ahora la pregunta que se has es ¿A dónde irá cuando todo termine? Básicamente se quedará sin trabajo, tiene un contrato por un año con la Editorial pero incluso antes de decidir la venganza utilizó una cláusula que puede liberarlo de todo, puede irse si es comprobable el buen funcionamiento del departamento de publicidad con él o sin él y, para ese punto está por alcanzarlo, se conoce y quedarse en un mismo sitio le parce aburrido así que cuando no lo necesitan se va. Tony a veces lo compara con una nana mágica, quizás no haga magia, pero sí que le gusta poner todo a funcionar, siempre ha tenido claro que nadie es eterno en un sitio y menos indispensable, así que prefiere irse antes de que lo echen. Estrategia que le ha funcionado bien para hacerse de un buen nombre.

-Supongo que es un poco tu culpa- dice a la nada, aunque realmente le habla al recuerdo de Ethan, él lo abandonó primero y no quiere pasar por una experiencia similar, así que tiene pensado un plan de escape, su padre tiene una filial en Alemania que necesita ayuda, tras salir de su actual trabajo de mudará y Thor será solo un recuerdo, seguramente el Alpha hallará a alguien mucho mejor que Foster, después de todo él siempre ha respetado el acuerdo "Nada de sentimientos" aunque a veces cueste hacerlo, como cuando el rubio acaricia sus cabellos por las mañanas o la forma tan delicada en que lo toma, Loki quiere creer que no está cayendo en los mimos de Thor pero su huida nace del miedo que tiene a ver más allá en su corazón y encontrarse con que Thor se ha hecho un lugar en él. No importan los recuerdos de aquel celo a su lado, no importa que en esos momentos conoció no solo el placer en su más pura expresión, sino que su corazón latió bajo sensaciones que jamás experimentó... Todo eso no debe importar porque Thor debe ser nada más que una pieza en su venganza.

La comida está lista y el sonido del timbre en la puerta anuncia a su invitado, pensó en vestirse elegante como siempre está en el trabajo, pero al considerarlo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con sus jeans negros y la camiseta verde de alguna serie de televisión que tomó sin mucho interés esa mañana. Da un suspiro pensando en un último segundo lo que planea y si vale la pena hacerlo, al final decide continuar y se apunta a abrir la puerta, allí está Thor con su traje elegante azul marino y sin corbata, sus cabellos rebeldes se agitan con el viento y a Loki le parece que es un hombre de las cavernas muy atractivo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta el rubio y ofrece un ramo de claveles frescos, Loki sonríe, no sabe cómo averiguó su jefe que le encantan los claveles, cierra los ojos antes de intentar desechar esa sensación de calidez que Thor le da con ese gesto.

-Mejor, gracias por venir ayer, pasa por favor- lo deja pasar y puede notar la expresión del Alpha ante el aroma de la comida recién hecha, tras cerrar la puerta lo guía al comedor donde la mesa está servida. -Tengo que ponerlas en agua- sonríe y en esa sonrisa se le va la poca cordura que le queda, a partir de ese momento no lo guía la sed de venganza, es su naturaleza que siente debilidad por el Alpha quien lo lleva a dejar su egoísmo y verlo con los ojos de quien se ha dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien.

-Loki- Thor lo toma por la cintura, el Omega no tiene idea de cuando Thor lo siguió hasta la cocina, lo único que sabe es que ahora el mentón del rubio descansa en su hombro y sus brazos rodean su cintura descansando en su vientre. -No quise ser un animal contigo, ayer me porté mal y lo lamento... Sé que las reglas dicen que somos libres de estar con otros, sé desde el inicio que no debo enamorarme de ti, pero cuando te veo con otros la sangre me hierve y me vuelvo un idiota de solo imaginar que ellos son capaces de llegar a ti... Loki, mi Loki... Perdón por creer que puedo llegar a tenerte para mí. Porque ahora mismo es lo que más deseo... Perdón.

Cada palabra es un paso más que recorre Thor en ese camino sinuoso al corazón de Loki, el Alpha comprende que deshacerse del compromiso será complicado y ahora que exploró sus sentimientos por Loki quiere dejarlo fuera de todo ese asunto. No quiere involucrar a quien considera la persona que ama, después de marcharse de casa del restaurante de Steve sus pasos lo guiaron hasta las orillas del Támesis, ver el agua negra por los desechos y la noche trajo a su memoria su tiempo como Casanova, tiempo no tan lejano, tiempo que finalizó cuando sus ojos se posaron el Loki, cuando escuchó su voz y sintió el aroma de su naturaleza rondando por todas partes, ese día le resultó revelador, midió su amor por él acordé a sus actos, a veces se sorprendía dejándole mensajes cursis por las mañanas, otras veces compraba cosas que Loki mencionó estar buscando, como aquel libro de poemas de primera edición que el Omega buscó por años, Thor tenía contactos y movió a todos para hallarlo, el rostro emocionado de Loki fue toda la recompensa que deseó. Sus días como hombre perdido terminaron cuando Loki entró a su vida, por él arreglará este embrollo del compromiso, no le importa las consecuencias, él no estará con alguien a quién no ama ahora que conoce su lugar en el mundo. Ese que está al lado de Loki.

-Debí explicarte esto antes- un suspiro antecede a las palabras que Loki dirá, jamás le dijo eso a nadie y es momento de exteriorizarlo y por alguna razón se siente cómodo haciéndolo con ese Alpha medio salvaje que lo sostiene entre sus brazos y le hace sentir que es el ser más amado del mundo -Hace años tuve algunos problemas de salud, mi situación llegó a ser delicada y el médico me sometió a un tratamiento eficaz pero agresivo, algunos de los efectos secundarios fue perder la capacidad de concebir... -Loki siente sus ojos cristalizarse, no es bueno recordar, no es bueno hablar de ello pero ahora ya ha empezado y debe terminar.

-Loki, no tienes porqué decirme algo sobre lo que no te sientes listo de hablar- el Alpha lo acuna en sus brazos sintiendo al Omega temblar, puede sentirlo desmoronarse y él no puede hacer nada.

-Puedo hacerlo, estoy bien- limpia sus lágrimas y continúa- en aquella época salía con alguien, Ethan, era joven y él se fijó en mi, de todas las personas que estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad él puso sus ojos en mí, salimos por un año o más, teníamos planes de un futuro... Dijo que al terminar la carrera iríamos a Hawaii a casarnos, entonces una noche que me hallaba especialmente mareado por la medicina él hizo tantas preguntas sobre mi estado y le conté todo, cuando supo que no podía tener hijos se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no pude explicar nada, no pude decirle que sería temporal, que con los años y la alta médica todo volvería a la normalidad... Él envió una carta diciendo que no podría estar con un Omega que no sirve ni como madre, me dejó ese día, fui rechazado de forma tal cruel que jamás volví a enamorarme de nadie, no confío en las personas, y los Alphas solo me buscan para una noche, así que decidí hacer lo mismo... Por eso puse esa regla, no quiero enamorarme y que pase lo mismo... No estoy preparado para ser la burla de otro Alpha.

Sí, ese era el verdadero Loki, el que tiene miedos e inseguridades, ese que sufre aún el rechazo de aquel ingrato Alpha que no quiso apoyarlo y esperar. Ahora el panorama ha cambiado y puede ser madre, él está bien, tendrá hijos fuertes y sanos, o tal vez no los tenga si huye del amor. Thor ha escuchado toda la historia, le parece que quiere quitarle la cabeza a ese hombre, ese Alpha que hirió a Loki, que no se quedó cuando más lo necesitan. Afianza al Omega a su cuerpo y busca calmar sus emociones, entierra la nariz en su cuello y el aroma de Loki se vuelve un bálsamo para su furia. -Loki, yo quiero estar contigo, permíteme intentarlo- sus palabras son una súplica y el corazón del Omega se acelera.

-Thor, no eres libre, no puedes darme lo que quiero- Es honesto, realmente cree que entregarse en ese punto es perder más que nadie, no está siguiendo su plan, solo desea no caer en falsas promesas otra vez.

-Me da igual lo que ella crea, no pienso casarme con Jane- gruñe volviéndose más posesivo en su agarre -Loki, si tan solo me dejaras romper esas reglas y demostrarte que puedo ser ese Alpha que desea entregarse a ti, que desde el primer momento en que te vio se convirtió en un fiel devoto a ti...

-No puedo confiar en alguien que no es libre, ¿cómo sé que no juegas conmigo?

-Porque rechazaré ese compromiso formalmente, jamás estuve de acuerdo y llegó el momento de hacer lo correcto.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación por unos segundos, Loki duda en creerle o no, sin embargo ese retumbar acelerado que da su corazón al estar tan cerca de Thor lo lleva a no pensar y dejar que sus sentimientos hablen -No hay más reglas- pronuncia y con esas palabras sella su camino, se ha entregado a Thor, una vez más ha cedido esperando hacer lo correcto, pero lo que mal empieza mal acaba y eso lo aprenderán pronto.

Dos semanas han pasado del anuncio y el Alpha se ha negado a confirmar la fecha, así que la emoción por una boda se evapora, Jane está furiosa y tiene sospechas, siempre toleró las aventurillas de su prometido, realmente no le parecían importantes, pero ahora que Thor parece más feliz que de costumbre y pasa de ella por completo algo comienza a hacerle ruido en la cabeza y va a descubrir que se trae entre manos.

Las cosas en la editorial marchan de maravilla, con la semi relación que Thor y Loki tienen a escondidas de todo el mundo, ambos parecen más felices que de costumbre, el carácter de Loki se ha dulcificado y todos notan el cambio, incluso su secretaria ha intentado sacarle la verdad acerca de su misterioso amante, ese que envía claveles todo el tiempo a su oficina, pero Loki no suelta nada, es como un adolescente enamorado que revolotea por todo el lugar dejando un rastro de brillos de felicidad. Por esas dos semanas Loki no volvió a considerar su venganza, realmente quiere comprometerse con esa relación, aquella conversación en la cocina de su casa le reveló cuan profundo se halla Thor en su corazón, ese idiota se ha ganado su amor paso a paso, la pasión de los encuentros parece arder con mayor fuerza, no importa que pase, él solo se deja llevar.

Pero decir que Jane Foster es una completa estúpida es subestimarla, es cierto que no suele ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero compensa su falta de lucidez con sus pocos escrúpulos y una increíble y tóxica ambición, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario, desde aquella noche en que Thor prácticamente la dejó botada en ese restaurante tuvo el presentimiento que su prometido estaba yendo sobre el odioso de Loki, pero cuando pasó una semana desaparecido del mundo los hilos comenzaron a unirse, su conveniente matrimonio se iría al demonio si no se movía rápido, las armas de los Omegas son peligrosas y ella lo sabe, su condición de beta se compensa por su buen apellido y el respaldo de ambas familias, pero el Alpha que prueba al Omega en el celo cae bajo el hechizo de una fantasía. Ella debe destruír a Loki y está dispuesta a hacerlo a tiempo, arrancar el problema de raíz.

El tacón de sus pasos resuena por los pasillos de la editorial, se pasea por allí como la dueña y señora de todo, ella sabe que algún día pondrá sus garras sobre el imperio de los Odinson, sin embargo primero necesita quitar de en medio a cierto parásito que odia desde, básicamente, siempre. -Dile a tu jefe que Jane Foster está aquí- anuncia ella a la secretaria de Loki.

-Lo lamento, pero el Señor Laufeyson se halla en una reunión y pidió no ser interrumpido- contesta ella como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, cosa que molesta aún más a Jane.

-Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, te voy a dejar algo claro, soy casi la dueña de esta compañía y me basta con chasquear los dedos para despedirte, a ti y a esa rata mugrosa que llamas jefe- el rostro de Jane está rojo de lo furiosa que se encuentra, quiere sacarle los ojos esa rubiecita insolente.

-Disculpe señora casi dueña, pero no puedo darle acceso- en los labios de la rubia hay una sonrisa burlona y eso saca de quicio a Jane.

-¡Escucha puta barata, estás despedida!- ha perdido el control, Jane arma un escándalo que atrae al departamento de publicidad entero, parece no estar consciente que una dama no se comporta de esa forma, pero en realidad ¿es una dama?

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- Loki sale de su oficina molesto por la interrupción, la presencia de esa mujer es suficiente explicación -Jane ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a conversar contigo, pero la puta que tienes de secretaria cree que eres superior a mi, espero que no te creas eso, yo soy la prometida de Thor y tú solo otra de sus putas, te tirará cuando se canse- no le importa decir aquello frente a los empleados, ella quiere venganza y ha sumado dos más dos.

-Estás dando pasos de ciego querida- Loki se alza altivo -La desesperación te hace perder la poca decencia que te queda, vienes a este sitio, la empresa que deberías considerar sagrada pues lo es para la familia de tu prometido, a armar un escándalo, ejerciendo violencia contra sus trabajadores que dejan la piel para mantenerla a flote... me insultas llena de rabia y furia... Los problemas que tengas con tu prometido no son asunto mío, que no seas suficiente para él no es culpa mía. Tal vez, si dejases a esa lista de amantes que visitas a diario y te concentraras en Thor, no estarías aquí gritando como una loca.

-Te crees muy listo Laufeyson, pero sigues siendo el mismo chico poca cosa que siempre has sido, por eso hasta ese Alpha te dejó, él sabe que no tiene que arrastrar peso muerto al éxito y eso eres tú, un Omega de segunda, uno de esos de quitar y poner, en palabras sencillas, una puta, ¿o tengo que recordarte ese incidente? vas por allí abriendo tus piernas al primero que te hace un cumplido, porque en el fondo sabes que no eres nada.

-Ese predicamento se halla tan alejado de mi realidad, en cambio es idéntico a tu vida- Loki sonríe arrogante, la satisfacción de verla derrotada reconforta su alma, tanto que nubla su capacidad de reacción y no puede evitar caer ante la fuerza del empujón que ella le da, cierra los ojos y emite un sonido adolorido, su fiel escudera se apura a ayudarlo, Sharon parece estar asustada, los ojos de ella viajan desde el rostro pálido de su jefe a su cabeza.

-Loki- la voz de ella se escucha distorsionada -Loki, estás sangrando- es lo último que escucha antes de perder la consciencia.

Sharon llama a la ambulancia y pronto están llevando a Loki al hospital, ella apenas tiene tiempo de avisar a sus padres y a Tony, para ese punto Jane desaparece del mapa y Thor no puede dar con ella, Odín se dedica a buscarla y el rubio corre al hospital preocupado por Loki, se siente culpable de causar aquello, de las consecuencias que ha tenido el no romper el compromiso con ella, con esa loca de Jane, pero es tarde, demasiado tarde.

Los primeros en llegar son los padres de Loki, Laufey y su esposo se pasean por la sala de espera, el Alpha se halla furioso, cuando su hijo le dijo que se haría un nombre por su cuenta le pareció una buena idea, aunque le hubiese gustado tenerlo en la empresa familiar le dejó volar a experimentar el mundo, cuando Odín llegó a su casa para confiarles el puesto que ofrecería a su hijo, jamás pensaron que terminarían en una sala de hospital angustiados por la salud de Loki. -Estará bien- el Omega que dio vida a Loki intenta reconfortar a su esposo, Freyr tiembla por la salud de su hijo, Odín prometió cuidarle pero le falló.

-¿Cómo está?- Tony y Steve aparecen llenos de angustia, han puesto a todos sus amigos alerta, y una línea de búsqueda hacia la loca de Foster se ha levantado entre todos los que fueron y son maltratados por ella.

-Aún no hay noticias- es Laufey quien contesta y Freyr se deja caer en una butaca dejando salir abundantes lágrimas por su hijo, el más amado, el único, la razón de su existencia...

Thor no tarda en llegar, el desconsuelo en el rostro del Alpha es notable, está sufriendo, teme por el destino de Loki, teme por lo que suceda.

El medico aparece con buena cara y eso calma un poco a todos -Señores Laufeyson- se dirige a los padres del moreno -Su hijo estará bien, recuperó la consciencia y tras evaluarlo les aseguro que solo necesita un poco de reposo y calma, dos semanas y estará como nuevo.

Freyr suspira aliviado, su hijo está bien, es todo lo que importa -¿Podemos verlo?- él necesita abrazar a su bebé, necesita verlo y escuchar de sus labios que se encuentra mejor.

-Les daré cinco minutos con su hijo- el médico deja que los padres de Loki le vean, los demás esperan fuera, Thor siente que puede respirar nuevamente, pero no lo dejará así, Jane está muerta, ahora más que nunca sabe cuánto ama a Loki y va a protegerlo de todos, comenzando con Jane.

Tony parece reaccionar cuando el médico comienza a alejarse, se suelta del agarre de Steve y va tras el médico que ha atendido a su amigo, cuchichean algo y Tony parece respirar aliviado, Steve y Thor lo ven confundidos, pero creen que es algún asunto sobre el antiguo padecimiento de Loki, pero Tony ha reconocido a ese hombre, la barba lo ha cambiado pero no lo suficiente para saber que ese médico no es otro que Ethan Baxter, aquel que le destruyó la vida a Loki.


	13. Los caminos torcidos del amor

_**Perdón por tardar tanto con este capítulo, necesité ordenar mis ideas y tomar decisiones acerca de esto. Ahora conozco exactamente qué quiero hacer en este punto de la historia. Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas qué digerir, así que por favor, lean con calma. Sin más, es momento de darle fin a esta venganza.**_

* * *

 **Los caminos torcidos del amor**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- La voz del médico trajo de vuelta a Loki, el Omega tenía la vaga sensación de estar en un barco, casi puede sentir el movimiento de las olas, aunque al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es la luz que da directamente en su rostro.

-¿Estamos de paseo?- no sabe quien le habla, pero le parece que conoce esa voz.

-No, no estamos de paseo, estamos en un hospital...- entonces llega a su memoria los recuerdos de su pequeño encuentro con Jane y la voz de Sharon cada vez más lejana.

-¿Dónde está Thor?- El Omega casi saltó de la cama.

-Tus amigos y familia están afuera, esperando por ti- Ethan sonríe y el moreno reconoce esa sonrisa, de pronto los cabellos rojizos del médico y sus ojos oscuros le hacen sentir una sensación de desagrado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- gruñe Loki ignorando el dolor en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Soy tu médico pequeño.

-¿Dónde pido que me cambien de doctor?

-Tranquilo, soy mejor médico que novio.

-Lo dudo.

-Pequeño, fui un imbécil y ahora lo sé, en aquella época solo me obsesionaba la idea de poder procrear y por eso te hice daño.

-Sigues siendo un imbécil y no lo digo como un cumplido, lo digo porque eres el peor hombre que he conocido.

-Lo sé Lokes, eras mucho para mí, siempre lo fuiste- dice el médico suspirando con nostalgia. -Informaré que despertaste... y si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmura cerrando los ojos, suficiente tiene con la loca de Foster para ponerle atención a su ex, ya lo arreglará mañana.

Escucha los pasos de alguien entrando y reconoce el aroma dulce de su mamá, abre los ojos y el rostro angustiado de Freyr lo saluda. -Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? Papá y yo estamos aquí-

-Mejor, estoy mejor- murmura y el toque suave de su madre disipa sus preocupaciones, es suficiente de momento, no quiere pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

La hora de visita termina y sus padres se marchan, son los únicos que han podido verle y quienes tranquilizan al pequeño séquito que espera noticias en la sala de espera. Tony se ha mantenido en silencio hasta que Pepper ha aparecido, entonces le ha soltado la noticia sobre el ex de Loki y ella intenta tomar justicia por su propia mano, quiere la cabeza de ese Alpha y está dispuesta a quitársela ella misma. Sin embargo, la noticia de que Loki se halla mejor y está tranquilo hace que todos se relajen y dejen pasar el asunto de momento, pero ya le hallarán una solución a Ethan.

Thor por su lado parece cada vez más perdido en la desesperación, no le permiten ver a Loki, dicen que solo la familia puede ingresar y él no es nadie, tampoco puede presumir de ser su novio, ellos acordaron mantenerlo oculto un tiempo hasta que Thor rompiese el compromiso y todo se calmara, entonces lo harían público.

-Deberías irte a casa- Tony se acerca ofreciendo un café al rubio que no se ha movido de la sala de espera -Descansa un poco, él estará bien.

-Todo es mi culpa- murmura el rubio, desde el ataque de Jane ha repasado los últimos meses, aquel momento en que Loki se asomó a su vida con esa melena negra y su andar coqueto, hasta las horas previas, cuando desayunaban entre risas y besos. Ahora todo era diferente, el hombre que ama está en una cama de hospital y no puede verlo, se siente miserable, todo lo que ha hecho no tiene sentido, es cierto que no sabía cuán mal estaba Jane, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a atentar contra Loki.

-No te culpes, Jane Foster suele hacerse ese tipo de novelas en la cabeza, ella siempre fue de cuidado- Tony intenta consolarle pero no hay consuelo para quien sufre el miedo de perder a su amor.

El tema se acaba allí, poco a poco se marchan a casa y al final solo quedan los padres de Loki y Thor, Freyr no es tonto, él sabe que algo ha pasado entre su hijo y el heredero de los Odinson, no le molestaría si las cosas fuesen diferentes, Thor le resulta un buen chico, pero no está comprometido y ha jugado con fuego, prueba de ello es que su prometida ha hecho que Loki termine en el hospital.

-¿Ethan?- Laufey se para de un salto cuando ve al médico, parece que se ha afeitado recientemente y ahora si que luce como hace años.

-Señor Laufeyson- se acerca el médico con pasos lentos, no sabe si hace bien acercándose tanto al padre de quien fuese su Omega años atrás y a quién le destrozó el corazón.

-Me pareció reconocerte pero esa barba me confundió, ahora si que te ves como ese chico que prometió matrimonio a mi hijo- el Alpha se mostraba molesto, sin embargo estaba siendo terriblemente civilizado, cosa que puso en alerta a Freyr.

-Tiene toda la razón, fui un patán con su hijo, el más imbécil del mundo y créame que lo pago caro cada día de mi vida, jamás hallaré a alguien tan maravilloso como Loki- sus palabras se escuchan sinceras, Freyr supone que con los años tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus actos.

-Escucha muchacho, el pasado ahora mismo no me importa, solo quiero saber que le estás dando el mejor tratamiento que puedes a mi hijo, su vida está en tus manos y necesito tu palabra de que haces todo lo posible para que mejore pronto.

-Lo hago señor, vendería mi alma al diablo de ser necesario con tal de que Loki mejore...

-Tienes una deuda con él.

-La tengo, es enorme y no me alcanzará la vida para enmendar mis errores.

Thor está tomando nota de aquella conversación, le ha hervido la sangre cuando su nombre se ha mencionado, quiso ir y cobrarse el dolor de Loki, sin embargo no debe meterse, es el padre del moreno quien ha tomado la situación en sus manos y sobre eso no puede hacer nada más. Laufey es el ideal para poner en su sito a ese Alpha idiota que no supo apreciar a Loki y le causó tanto dolor... él se ha prometido arreglar todo aunque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Ve a casa y descansa- Freyr pide a Thor, su aspecto es lamentable y a kilómetros se nota lo que le hace falta unas horas de sueño.

-Quiero quedarme, quiero estar con él.

-Loki estará bien, él está fuera de peligro, ahora te necesita más siendo el jefe y calmando a tus empleados que aquí donde nada puedes hacer.

-Ahora sé a quién se parece Loki- sonríe viendo al Omega -Él diría algo parecido, me obligaría a ir a casa no sin antes amenazarme para que no se me ocurra desobedecer.

-Los Omegas de nuestra familia somos de carácter fuerte- ríe Freyr -Parece que se han hecho muy cercanos y conoces muy bien a mi hijo...

-No se puede escapar a los encantos de alguien como Loki, él es imposible de ignorar y con las capacidades que tiene ha destacado en su trabajo... Es amable, generoso, inteligente, siempre tiene una solución a todo y tiene ojo para los negocios... Él es maravilloso.

Freyr clava su mirada en Thor y el Alpha nota como sus sentimientos se vuelven transparentes para la madre de Loki. -Tiene razón, debo dormir. Por favor, ¿Puede avisarme cómo se encuentra?- entrega una tarjeta de presentación y se marcha con la cabeza baja y pasos lentos. Está muerto de cansancio.

Ethan pasa las horas vacías de su turno cuidando a Loki, no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por aquellos días en que compartían el amor, recuerda la sonrisa fresca de un Loki más joven con ganas de comerse al mundo, tantas experiencias vividas y ahora no queda nada. Loki despierta en la madrugada y se encuentra con la mirada de Ethan, analiza un momento si hablarle o no, sin embargo es el Alpha quien apresura apresura la conversación -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza- se queja tocando el vendaje que le han puesto.

-Es una contusión mínima, sanarás pronto. La sangre que tú secretaria vio se debió a un corte en el cuero cabelludo y el desmayo... ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Descansas como se debe?, tu cuerpo está agotado.

-Supongo que me excedí un poco en el trabajo y descuidé la alimentación, trabajaré en ello.

-Loki, no quiero meterme, pero el ritmo de vida que llevas te está cobrando una factura muy grande y con el tiempo la pagarás con creces. Toma un respiro, ve de vacaciones, aléjate de todo. Seguramente en el trabajo entienden.

-Aún no puedo irme, hay un asunto o dos que debo terminar- una sonrisa amenazante apareció en sus labios.

-¿Tomando venganza?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco, y ¿Recuerdas que te ayudé cuando querías vengarte de aquel Alpha? Eso y Tony mencionó que la loca de Foster hizo esto posible.

-¿Vas a juszgarme?

-Voy a ayudarte- Ethan toma en sus manos las de Loki y sonríe, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para reparar el daño que le hizo, y si eso significaba contribuir a sus planes, lo haría.

Thor llegó con un ramo de claveles y el libro favorito de Loki, al entrar a la habitación se detuvo un momento para observarlo, sus mejillas carecían de color, se hallaba quieto, muy quieto, tanto que por un momento el pensamiento de que no se hallaba allí causó pánico, rápidamente se acercó a él y compromiso que dormía. -No quiero perderte- acarició sus rostro con cuidado y la tibieza de Loki calmó su ser.

-Thor- Los ojos de Loki observan al rubio y una sonrisa aparece en los labios pálidos del moreno, una sonrisa que esconde el dolor de la conclusión que planea para toda esa historia. La vida le recordó que cada acto tiene una consecuencia y allí estaba la suya. La decisión fue tomada, pero ejecutarla sería difícil, porque... Porque en ese tiempo aprendió a amar a ese tonto rubio que lo envolvía en sus brazos y prometía que estarían juntos para siempre. -¿Cómo estás?

-Pequeño, esa pregunta debería hacerla yo... Estás aquí por mi culpa, porque no puse las cosas claras con esa loca, Loki, perdóname- aquel enorme Alpha se volvió un cachorro asustado, temeroso de no tener un futuro junto a quien ama.

-Tranquilo, no es cosa tuya, ella siempre fue una psicópata... Pero no pasa nada, la policía lleva el caso. -Loki sonríe, quizás eso le consuela, saber que Jane fue arrestada y pasó la noche en el calabozo como una criminal, claro que salió bajo fianza a la mañana siguiente, pero sus abogados no podrían salvarla del juicio, la agresión a Loki destapó su adicción a la cocaína, así que probablemente pasaría un tiempo en rehabilitación.

-He roto el compromiso y lo hice público, envié un comunicado explicando la situación- Thor parce orgulloso de ser un hombre libre, ahora pueden amarse con libertad porque ¿Qué impedimento hay en ello? Pero Loki no piensa lo mismo, no piensa arrastrar a Thor a una vida de mentiras, su amor es sincero, se enamoró del Alpha, pero tambien está la parte en que lo utilizó para hacer caer a Jane, ahora que su venganza finaliza. ¿Puede guardar el secreto? No pueden estar juntos, no bajo esas condiciones.

-Ella no importa ahora, solo importa que te quiero- no quiere despedirse, aún no está listo, necesita abrazarlo una vez más, Thor merece la mejor noche de su vida.

-Tiene razón, solo importa que estamos juntos.

Los días pasan y el alta médica llega, Ethan está listo para participar en el último acto de aquella historia. Esos días conoció a Thor, pudo ver el amor que le profesa a Loki, como se describe por él... Incluso él cree que es una mala desición, pero no hace preguntas, confía en que Loki hace lo correcto.

Reintegrarse al trabajo es algo que se toma con calma. Pasa días en casa arreglando todo para partir, con ayuda de Sharon discretamente pone cada cosa en su lugar, usará esa cláusula que le permite irse antes de tiempo. Todo está listo, los boletos hacia un destino incierto descansan en su mesa de noche, solo queda el último paso. La despedida.

Esa noche se entrega a Thor con la suavidad que marca el amor, los besos están llenos de sentimientos que guardará en su corazón y memoria para siempre. El sabor y aroma de Thor es algo difícil de olvidar y tampoco quiere hacerlo, guardará la sensación de esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo con la calidez que les brinda el amor.

Finge que duerme y espera el momento en que Thor cae dormido profundamente, entonces, con el corazón roto se aleja de los brazos que lo rodean, es la última vez que verá el rostro tranquilo de su amado, es la última vez, que comparten cama. Es tiempo de marcharse, pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para despedirse de frente, así que se viste y tras tomar su maleta se marcha a mitad de la madrugada. Está convencido de que libera a Thor, sin Jane y sin él, por fin el Alpha podrá hallar el amor en alguien más, alguien que lo amé honestamente desde el comienzo. Alguien que pueda verlo a la cara y saber que sus sentimientos son puros.

 _Es lo mejor_

Se escucha murmurar tras cerrar la puerta, el auto espera en la calle, Ethan sale para ayudarle con la maleta. Loki sube al auto y se alejan con rapidez de aquella que fuese su casa por tantos años, donde Thor descansa en la cama inocente de todo cuanto ha planeado Loki por meses, donde descubrieron el sabor de su piel por primera vez.

Thor se remueve, el espacio vacío y frío a su lado lo alerta, sale de la cama buscando a Loki y no lo encuentra, pasea desesperado por todos los rincones de aquella casa que huele al Omega, vuelve a la habitación y halla en la cómoda un sobre que lleva su nombre. Reconoce la fina caligrafía de Loki y algo le dice que no abra ese sobre, pero debe hacerlo.

 _"Thor, mi rubio favorito, lamento hacer esto de esta forma, pero la cobardía me gana y no soporto la idea de ver tu expresión de decepción al enterarte de la verdad..._

 _Siempre supe quien eras, sabía que eras el prometido de Jane, tu interés en mi solo me facilitó las cosas, vi en ti la oportunidad de tomar venganza por los años de humillación y dolor que ella me causó, eras el típico galán seductor y también se me antojó darte una lección, quise tomar justicia en mis manos por tantos corazones que has roto... Entonces iniciamos este juego, este estira y afloja que terminó con nosotros en mi cama una mañana de sábado._

 _Aquellas reglas que te pedí respetar estaban hechas para que cayeras a mis pies y mira que bien funcionó. Te enamoraste de mi, Jane recibió su merecido y mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Me marcho porque no tengo más que hacer aquí._

 _Perdona por engañarte de esta manera, por jugar contigo... Tengo que confesar que al estar contigo quise creer que te quería, fuiste maravilloso conmigo, pero solo fue una especie de autoengaño. Sé bueno y sienta cabeza con alguien que te ame, yo no puedo hacerlo... Sé bueno y olvídame, por favor. No pienses en mí, no lo merezco. Thor, sé bueno y no me busques que yo ya he hecho mi vida. Estoy con Ethan, es con él con quien deseo estar._

 _Adiós._

 _Loki._

Un grito creció por su garganta y rompió en sus labios, nada de lo que decía allí era cierto, nada tenía sentido, Loki le había dicho una y otra vez que lo quería, que nada los separaría. Aquella sería una mala broma, a veces el moreno era un bromista, seguramente era eso, seguramente era una broma... una que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Entonces fijó sus ojos en la cómoda y descubrió una carpeta con la anulación del contrato de Loki y un reporte con los alcances de su departamento. Entonces supo que no era una broma, Loki se marchó sin decir adiós dejando esa monstruosa carta diciendo aquellas verdades... -Vuelve- murmuró Thor y se echó a llorar. Así se sentía morir en vida... Así se sentía tener el corazón roto.


	14. Meses

**_Espero que les guste este capítulo, espero poder escribir mañana el siguiente. Sé que el capítulo anterior fue un gran revés en la historia, pero era necesario separarlos. Por favor, disfruten leyendo este capítulo._**

* * *

 **Meses**

Frigga paseó sus ojos por el rostro demacrado de su hijo y suspiró, esos días fueron un infierno para Thor, buscó a Loki por todos lados, incluso acudió a Tony y los Laufeyson pero nadie sabía exactamente a donde se marchó, Freyr creía que su hijo marchó a Escocia, Tony dijo que estaba en América y Bruce tenía la idea de que estaba haciendo un tour por Asia, sin embargo todos coincidían en algo, Loki se marchó de Inglaterra. -Necesitas comer- sus manos acariciaron la melena rubia de Thor, ella siempre tuvo sospechas, pero ahora que todo el caos se desató por culpa de Jane, las piezas encajaron, así que la noche en que apareció Thor en su puerta con aspecto de perrito abandonado decidió escucharlo hasta el fin y no juzgarlo, pues ¿de qué serviría el regaño? Eso no cambiaría el pasado ni la situación que enfrentaba, perdió a quien ama y ese es el peor golpe que puede recibir el corazón.

-No tengo hambre, debo seguir buscando- sus ojos lucen apagados, jamás se sintió tan vacío, Loki pasó por su vida como un tornado, puso todo de cabeza y lo dejó hecho un desastre de sentimientos y partes de sí mismo para recoger e intentar sanar. Dos semanas pasaron desde que desapareció y en ese tiempo envejeció mil años y la vida perdió todo el color que solía tener.

-Cariño, tienes que parar, mira como estás, llevas dos semanas sin ir a trabajar, no comes, no duermes... por favor ¡basta! ¿Por qué haces todo esto?.

-Porque lo amo mamá, porque no creo nada de lo que dice y porque fue un cobarde que no pudo terminar conmigo en mi cara, por eso lo hago- ya no sabía si era su rabia o tristeza la que hablaba, tantos días dando vueltas a las palabras de Loki hacían que perdiera la noción de sus sentimientos.

-Has buscado en todos lados ¿a dónde más irás a buscar? deberías dejarlo ir- Frigga no deseaba ver a su hijo convertido en ese hombre lleno de dolor que tenía ante ella, y tampoco podía decir mucho, pues no conoce los detalles de la historia.

-No puedo, él no es como los otros, él... yo era feliz a su lado, conocí el amor... ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Thor, en ocasiones amamos tan fuerte y tan profundamente que no vemos que la persona a quien amamos no corresponde nuestros sentimientos... solo vemos lo que queremos ver... quizás él no sentía lo mismo...

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? le pregunté a Tony sobre ese tal Ethan y dijo que era el médico que trató a Loki cuando Jane le hizo daño... ellos se rieron en mi cara. ¡Loki jugó conmigo! Fui al hospital para pedirle una explicación, que me dijese dónde se oculta Loki y me dicen que ya no trabaja allí, que pidió un traslado pero no pueden decir nada más... ¿Por qué enamorarse duele tanto?

Frigga acunó a su hijo en su regazo, no tenía las respuestas que él necesitaba, solo sus brazos y su amor incondicional. No existe cura para el mal que aqueja a Thor, no hay fórmulas mágicas para un corazón roto, aprendes a vivir con ello y cuando el tiempo pasa, cuando alguien más llega, en ocasiones vuelve a estar sano y listo para amar.

Lentamente Thor fue cediendo a la idea de no volver a verlo, Loki se esfumó de todas partes, incluso usó a algunos contactos, pero ninguno tuvo señal de él, el Omega parecía no existir. Por presión de su padre volvió al trabajo y buscó a una nueva persona que ocupara el puesto de Loki, nadie estaba calificado para ese trabajo, o eso le parecía a Thor, mantenía la esperanza de que, si nadie ocupaba ese puesto, Loki volvería un día y tomaría su antiguo trabajo, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. Sabía que no sucederá, pero pensar en ello le hace llevadero el trabajo. Estar en su despacho es una tortura, algunas ocasiones imagina que Loki entra con una de sus carpetas en mano hablando de algún proyecto ambicioso o de un libro que cree merece más atención... pero cuando abre los ojos la imagen de su amado desaparece y solo queda la alfombra gris y las paredes blancas.

-Lo siento, no tengo noticias de él- es la respuesta de Tony siempre, sabe que es cierto porque Steve ha comprobado que Tony se halla triste por la partida de su mejor amigo. Intentó que Freyr le diga dónde hallar al que considera aún su Omega, pero él repite que desconoce donde se halla su hijo, pero confía en que se encuentra bien. Sabe que miente, la madre de Loki sabe más de lo que dice saber, pero no quiere revelarlo.

 _"-Hola ¿cómo va todo?- Loki saluda a sus padres desde algún punto del mundo._

 _-Tienes a todos preocupados aquí, Tony está furioso y ese jefe tuyo pregunta a diario por ti -es Freyr que hace presión, no le gustan las decisiones que tomó recientemente su hijo._

 _-Mamá, alejarme de todos no es un capricho, es una necesidad y tú lo sabes- el moreno tiene asuntos pendientes a resolver, pero no los menciona, prefiere no hacerlo._

 _-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? te ves más pálido- Laufey observa preocupado a su hijo, tiene ojeras, los cabellos revueltos y una expresión de cansancio que no puede disimular._

 _-Estoy tan bien como se puede estar en mi condición- sonríe y ambos padres suspiran -Debo irme, llamaré pronto, los amo"_

Es todo lo que una empleada de los Laufeyson logra contar a Thor, no saca mucho de eso, más que saber que Loki se encuentra bien, pero no sabe si esa noticia lo alegra o lo entristece. Imaginar a su amado paseando de la mano con otro, alguien a quien ama y con quien huyó para tener una vida juntos. La sangre de Thor hierve y no pone atención a todos los detalles de aquella conversación, entre sus sentimientos y dudas un mes más se resbala por la cornisa y aquellos días con Loki parecen más lejanos, sigue sin tener noticias de él y piensa abandonar la búsqueda, cada noche sueña con Loki vestido de blanco, puede verse en el altar y a su moreno frente a él, sin embargo, cuando el cura pregunta si acepta casarse con Thor la palabra "No" sale de los labios del Omega y Thor despierta bañado en sudor. Ha llegado a la conclusión que se volverá loco si se aferra al pasado.

Su plan se torció al final pero logró su objetivo, liberarse de Jane, aunque la libertad le sabe a agua amarga, incluso ha analizado sus intenciones al estar con Loki, su actuar desde el inicio y en cierta parte le da la razón a él. Desde el inicio también tuvo un plan igual de egoísta, quería poseer a Loki para liberarse de Jane, no fue amor a primera vista, en realidad fue deseo, lujuria, cualquier cosa menos amor. La primera vez que tomó a Loki supo que no tenía oportunidad contra una criatura como Loki, pero aún así siguió jugando, quería su cuerpo, su corazón, su vientre, lo deseaba a su lado, pero no consideró los deseos de éste, hasta el momento en que despertó sin Loki al lado y con una carta de despedida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- La voz de Tony inundó la habitación y Loki dio un suspiro largo y profundo.

-Mejor- intenta dibujar una sonrisa, pero no funciona y termina en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Todos estamos preocupados, y Thor, ese pobre hombre no respira desde que desapareciste...

-No quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo... era lo mejor. Todos tienen una vida, no seré yo quién los obligue a detenerla.

-No digas tonterías Loki, tienes un maldito coágulo en el cerebro, necesitas a tu familia.

Loki da una mirada a Tony que bien podría significar un "Lo siento", pero ninguno dice nada. Se encuentran en Alemania rodeados de expertos que dan el tratamiento necesario a Loki, sin embargo lo más recomendable es la cirugía, por eso Tony está allí y pronto Laufey y Freyr también arribarán para acompañar a Loki en el difícil proceso de recuperación. Tras la caída se formó el coágulo y Loki decidió ocultarlo a todos con ayuda de Ethan, no quería preocupar a nadie con algo que podía atacarse con medicamentos. Sin embargo en los días siguientes al alta médica su salud sufrió un revés del que solo Ethan tuvo conocimiento, el médico contactó con algunos colegas de cuando hizo la residencia en Alemania y le dio las opciones a Loki, buscar especialistas en su país o viajar a Berlín donde un grupo de expertos lo atenderían de inmediato. Decidió irse, era lo mejor, así podría desaparecer, liberaría a Thor para que pueda ser feliz con alguien más y recuperaría la salud. Sin embargo tuvo que contarle a su familia cuando le anunciaron que harían una intervención.

-Thor no necesita a alguien como yo a su lado Tony, he pensado mucho e incluso creo que Jane sería mejor pareja, él merece a alguien que pueda amarlo con honestidad desde el inicio hasta el fin, alguien que se entregue a él con amor, sin intenciones ocultas.

-Loki no te voy a aplaudir por lo que hiciste, Jane merece toda la porquería del mundo, pero jugar con Thor...

-Cuando lo vi ir tras cada Omega que se le cruzaba en frente también quise darle una lección... fue mala idea...- y de pronto la voz de Loki se quiebra, le duele estar lejos de Thor, está asustado y confundido, necesita esos enormes brazos rodeando su cuerpo y susurrando que todo va a estar bien, sin embargo ha tomado una decisión, quizás ahora duela, pero con el tiempo sabe que será lo mejor.

-Eso no importa ahora- Tony sonríe, está allí para darle apoyo a su amigo -Mañana es tu

cirugía y solo necesito qué sabor de postre quieres ir a comer cuando salgas del hospital.

-Chocolate- el rostro de Loki se ilumina, es mejor pensar en un postre que remover las heridas que han dejado sus decisiones.

La nueva publicista parece interesada en Thor, es una Omega joven y llena de entusiasmo que persigue a su jefe constantemente para que le dé su aprobación, ahora que el Alpha está soltero aquellos Omegas que aspiran un matrimonio conveniente hacen fila para llamar su atención y Regina es quien lleva la delantera, con sus escotes sugerentes y su falda corta pasa horas discutiendo asuntos importantes con el jefe que no parece muy interesado en ella. Aunque su padre sugirió que lo mejor ahora es que pase una temporada divirtiéndose sin compromisos serios, no tiene cabeza para ello, se ha concentrado en el trabajo y es sobre lo que reza su vida ahora, la editorial ha remontado y todo gracias al trabajo hecho por Loki meses atrás. Ha pasado medio año desde que el Omega se marchó y Thor dice no sentir nada por él, detuvo su búsqueda y bloqueó sus sentimientos, no va a sufrir más por un ingrato amor.

Esa noche acude a un evento social donde se encuentra con su entusiasta publicista y su escote de bailarina de cabaret, bebe unos tragos y cuando se entera ella está aferrada a su brazo y se presume a su lado, posando para las cámaras de los periódicos, él intenta sonreír y alejarse de los focos, pero ello no lo permite, ella quiere que la vean con él, quiere que los demás sepan que están juntos y Thor ahora es suyo. Esos meses trabajando con él han hecho que se haga una idea errónea de las intenciones de su jefe, ella cree que la ama y hasta ha creado toda una historia para contar a los medios, dirá que fue amor a primera vista y que la pasión se enciende con solo verse. Ellos están destinados. En una última jugada lo besa frente a las cámaras, Thor tambalea a causa de la sorpresa y el alcohol en su sangre, los fotógrafos captan ese momento y no se molestan por tomar los instantes en que él la rechaza molesto y se marcha de la fiesta.

-¿Destinados?- murmura Loki desde su oficina en Berlín, está recuperado por completo y en su tiempo libre lee algunas revistas de variedades, la fotografía de Thor besando a esa mujer le cala hondo, siente un escalofrío por su espalda y suspira, decir que no está sufriendo sería mentir, él ama a Thor, con toda su alma y quizás jamás lo olvide, pero también sabe que ese día llegaría. Sabe que esas son las consecuencias a pagar y si Thor ha avanzado, él debería hacerlo también. Observa la nieve caer por la ventana y suspira, en esos días acarició la idea de volver a Inglaterra y buscar a Thor, disculparse, explicarle por qué se fue, contarle que cada día sin él en su vida es un infierno que lo consume lentamente, pero sus intenciones mueren con esa fotografía, Thor ha hecho su vida con alguien más, se enamoraron hace meses, no deben ocultarse o jugar a quien es el gato y quien el ratón, no, ellos se aman libremente, tal y como debe ser una relación.

Recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla tira la revista al basurero, no le queda más que avanzar, pasar página y concentrarse en su carrera. Ahora que se encuentra mejor de salud, ahora que ya no tiene miedo de morir, puede enfocarse en el trabajo. Ahora tiene una agencia de publicidad en el corazón de Berlín, el ritmo de la ciudad alemana es tan diferente a Londres, por días puede dejarse llevar por la cultura, el idioma, la comida y sentirse uno más... en esas ocasiones se olvida de su desamor, de los últimos meses entrando y saliendo del hospital, descubre que puede sonreír nuevamente, es su terapia personal. Así planea olvidar a Thor.


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños

**_Hola, hola, me ha dado tiempo de escribir esta capítulo, espero que les guste, sé que últimamente algunas personas no están muy contentas con la trama y sé que a veces no todo va por donde nos gustaría y saltamos del barco, está bien, no pasa nada. Y para las que siguen aún la historia, espero que disfruten el capítulo, realmente nos quedan pocos capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 **Feliz Cumpleaños**

Los días se escurren con rapidez, ha pasado nueve meses desde que Loki se marchó, nueve meses en que la vida de Thor ha cambiado, la compañía marcha bien, se cortó el cabello y ahora tiene un aspecto de Alpha poderoso y... ha vuelto a las andadas. Ha conocido personas y se ha acostado con algunas, por un momento llena con placer el vacío que hay en su alma, no piensa en nada serio y sus padres no hacen presión, Odín no sabe acerca de la relación que su hijo y Loki sostuvieron, sin embargo dejó de insistir con hallarle una pareja de conveniencia a Thor, con la desventura protagonizada por Jane ha quedado escarmentado.

En una semana será el cumpleaños de Thor y no quiere planear nada para festejarlo, y con la excusa de una importante reunión de negocios decide zanjar el asunto, quiere reunirse personalmente con un autor que publica la editorial y recientemente radica en Berlín, debe convencerlo de quedarse con ellos, aunque el trabajo en publicidad de su último trabajo fue pésimo, Ragina ha descuidado sus obligaciones por perseguir a Thor. Así que ahora tienen problemas serios gracias a ella.

La suerte le sonríe porque aprovechará el viaje para asistir a la Feria del libro de Frankfurt, el evento obligatorio para cualquier persona en el ambiente literario. Es hora de hacer negocios y quizás contratar un nuevo publicista. Un amigo le ha comentado sobre una pequeña empresa de publicidad que ha abierto en los últimos meses, "Grüne Seele" ha comenzado a llamar la atención de quienes han confiado sus campañas publicitarias y tras conocer su trabajo le parece que es una muy buena opción, intenta contactar con ellos para hacer una cita con el dueño y Jefe de Publicidad, pero le informan que es imposible que se entreviste con él, así que le piden que asista a la ponencia que ofrecerá la compañía en Frankfurt para la feria.

Fandral observa a Loki por unos segundos, llevan meses separados y hay mucho que contar, como que Sif y él han terminado juntos y esperan su primer bebé. Loki saltó de gusto cuando se enteró de la noticia, no hay cosa mejor que enterarse que su rubio está haciendo su vida. Pronto será tío, eso calma un poco sus deseos de tener un bebé, últimamente observa a las madres con sus hijos y suspira, a veces imagina que las cosas con Thor fueron diferentes y formaron una familia... pero todo eso es irreal y no sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada. Según Tony, su ex jefe regresó a sus andadas de Casanova, Loki por su parte se ha mantenido al margen de las relaciones, varios Alphas se han interesado en él, pero todos fueron rechazados, no se siente preparado para abrir su corazón a nadie. -¿Quieres que te acompañe?- por fin habla Fandral y Loki respira.

-Por favor- sonríe aliviado. Cuando los organizadores de la Feria del Libro de Frankfurt se contactaron con él para que diese una ponencia sobre literatura y la importancia de la buena publicidad en esa área aceptó de inmediato, pero cuando colgó el teléfono se dio cuenta que quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo. No sabía qué hacer, él no era un maestro, tampoco un orador, él sabía desenvolverse en una junta de negocios, pararse frente a un hombre importante y hacerlo aceptar sus propuestas, pero de eso a dictar una conferencia en un evento de tal magnitud hacía sus rodillas temblar.

-De cualquier forma tenía que ir- sonríe abrazando a su amigo -Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté, o en qué pensaban ellos cuando me hicieron la propuesta.

-Pensaban en que tienes una carrera brillante, en que has hecho magia en las empresas por las que has pasado y en que montaste una pequeña empresa en un país desconocido y en pocos meses la posicionaste entre las mejores del país, tranquilo Loki.

El Omega asiente, partirá en unas horas hacia Frankfurt y saber que Fandral irá con él reduce sus niveles de ansiedad lo suficiente para recordar otras cosas importantes, como que el cumpleaños de Thor es en dos días, le gustaría enviarle una felicitación, pero no puede hacerlo porque tienen un historial un poco catastrófico. El día de su conferencia es el cumpleaños de ese Alpha a quién todavía ama, intentará concentrarse en la ponencia y no en que le gustaría correr a los brazos de él y decirle cuanto lo ama aún.

-Vamos- Fandral lo saca de sus pensamientos apurando su partida. Todo está listo y ellos toman un avión a otra ciudad.

Thor llega a Frankfurt tras un viaje incómodo por culpa de sus pensamientos masoquistas, el recuerdo de Loki lo ha perseguido en las últimas horas, su voz, su aroma, su cabello, su sonrisa... quizás sea porque recuerda sus promesas, los planes que hicieron cuando aún eran una pareja, en la clandestinidad, pero pareja. Tenían pensado viajar, tomar unos días y pasar tiempo juntos quizás Italia, quizás Francia... pasearían tomados de las manos y se amarían por las noches. Ahora no quiere saber nada de su cumpleaños, de las tonterías de los festejos, ¿qué objetivo tiene festejar algo que no se quiere?

-¿Herr Odinson? Soy su conductor, lo llevaré al hotel- dice un hombre joven de cabellos rojizos.

Sube al auto perdiéndose en la belleza de la ciudad, es tan diferente a Londres, definitivamente ya no está en casa. El aire frío le dio en la cara trayendo su alma de vuelta. Reconoce algunos rostros cuando se registra en la recepción y conversa con algunas personas que no ve desde hace años. Ese es su mundo, negocios, para eso ha trabajado en los últimos meses, ser respetado por esos viejos lobos de los negocios.

-¿Sabes que es uno de los mejores? Trabajó para grandes empresas...- escucha una conversación al aire en el pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación -Grüne Seele gana terreno rápido...

-Un Omega fuerte... de carácter...- Thor siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, solo conoce a un Omega con esa descripción y con las capacidades para montar una empresa exitosa en tiempo récord. Pero ¿es acaso posible que se trate de Loki? No piensa perder tiempo y tan pronto como entra a su habitación acude a Google para averiguarlo.

"Grüne Seele es una empresa dedicada a la publicidad, con una única oficina en Alemania, se encuentra dirigida por el prestigioso publicista Loki Laufeyson, reconocido en por sus contribuciones en el rescate de empresas en crisis..."

¿Alemania? ¿cómo no lo consideró? Buscó por tantos lugares pero jamás consideró Alemania, Loki jamás mencionó que sintiera atracción por ese país, aunque, quizás ese era el plan desde el inicio. Sigue investigando en busca de algo que le cuente sobre su vida amorosa pero no encuentra nada, hay fotografías de los últimos meses de él en algunos eventos empresariales, solo encuentra un artículo en alemán que no entiende, pero muestra algunas imágenes de Loki riendo con otro hombre en un restaurante. "Loki Laufeyson und Franz Keller haben eine Affäre? Lesen Sie die Details hier!" Thor no habla más de dos palabras de alemán, pero, para su suerte, existe una versión en inglés de esa nota, así que acude a ella para entender lo que sucede.

"¿Loki Laufeyson y Franz Keller tienen un romance? ¡Lea todos los detalles aquí!

El famoso publicista Loki Laufeyson mantiene su vida amorosa alejada de los focos, sin embargo esta mañana pudimos captarlo junto al apuesto Franz Keller, CEO del Grupo Empresarial Keller. Nuestro enviado especial pudo observar como la pareja tomaba el desayuno en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de esta ciudad, ellos reían y coqueteaban. ¿Acaso están sellando otra clase de trato? Se sabe que el Omega tiene en su lista de amores al médico Ethan Baxter y a los empresarios Fandral Dashings y Thor Odinson. Aunque del último sabemos únicamente rumores a raíz del atentado sufrido a manos de Jane Foster, quien se halla en rehabilitación por su adicción a la cocaína."

Thor sonríe orgulloso ante la mención de su romance con Loki, es como decirle al mundo que ese Omega fue suyo y ahora que sabe donde se ha ocultado todos esos meses, tomará lo que es suyo, es el deseo del Alpha, va a luchar contra todo para tener al Omega rebelde que se le escapa de las manos, quiere doblegar su espíritu y demostrarle que nadie se burla de Thor, que ya no importa si lo quiere o no, va a quedarse a su lado hasta que sea un viejo arrugado, le va a dar tantos hijos como quiera y lo respetará, Loki aprenderá a ver solamente a Thor. Y bajo esos pensamientos el día termina y pronto tiene que asistir a la Feria del Libro.

"Fue de dominio público que algunos meses atrás tuve un altercado que me envió al hospital, yo lo tenía todo, un trabajo estable, una familia amorosa, amigos con una fidelidad de acero, lo tenía todo, pero en aquella ocasión, cuando estuve en el hospital mi vida sufrió un cambio del que nadie se enteró, no fue de dominio público y es la primera vez que lo menciono fuera del seno familiar... En aquella ocasión vi a la muerte a la cara, sus dedos huesudos acariciaron mi rostro y con su voz helada me susurró que deseaba mi alma... su regalo fue un coágulo en el cerebro. El médico dijo que debería tratarse con medicamentos, pero no fue suficiente, en los días siguientes experimenté mareos, pérdida de visión y falta de equilibrio, volví para una revisión de emergencia y el diagnostico fue desalentador, "En mi opinión, debemos operar" dijo el médico, pero él no era un especialista, así que con su ayuda vine a este hermoso país y pasé una temporada internado en un hospital bajo el cuidado de un maravilloso grupo de especialistas que trataron mi mal... Ellos me operaron y ayudaron a mi recuperación, de esto tuvo que enterarse mi familia solo cuando no pude más, cuando el miedo a morir fue tanto que quise despedirme. Pero ¿Por qué no decirles antes? Cuándo estás en esta situación, no quieres arrastrarlos contigo, yo quise tomar un descanso después de trabajar tanto y ellos lo entendieron, me dieron el espacio que pedí, mi mejor amigo iniciaba una relación con el Alpha de su vida y yo no podía ser la nube gris que arruinara su día perfecto. Cuando volteaba veía como todos eran felices, o como podían seguir sin mi... Admitir que estaba enfermo frente a mis padres es quizás el paso más importante que dí en todo ese proceso. Por suerte la operación fue un éxito y pude recuperar mi vida, tengo una empresa de Publicidad que me permitió estar frente a ustedes en esta ocasión. ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Soy Loki Laufeyson y sin saberlo, ustedes ha comprado mi historia. Eso es Publicidad en sus más básicos conocimientos..."

La presentación de Loki inició, el previo dejó a Thor helado, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo que conocía tan bien, aquella melena negra lucía más corta, Loki tenía un aspecto más pálido y delgado y ocasionalmente utilizaba palabras en alemán para empatizar con el público. El Alpha procesaba con lentitud la historia del Omega, después del desengaño que sufrió, no estaba seguro de cuán cierta era la versión de Loki sobre su vida esos meses últimos meses. Así que decidió que no cambiaría sus planes, tomaría lo suyo como debió hacerlo hace meses. Loki sería suyo quisiera o no.

-Muchas gracias, es un honor recibir un comentario de una leyenda como usted- Loki conversaba con un hombre mayor que sonreía amable. La fiesta ofrecida para un grupo selecto de empresarios se realizaba sin novedades, el Omega por fin logró calmar esa extraña sensación que lo persiguió durante toda su presentación, por un momento tuvo la sensación que Thor lo observaba desde el público, casi podría jurar que los ojos del Alpha estaban desnudándolo, pero al final, y por mucho que buscó, no pudo hallarlo. Así que ahora se sentía mejor, conversaba con personas conocidas y otras nuevas.

-Eres un Omega muy valioso, ¿dejarías que te presente a mi nieto? es un Alpha en busca del amor- comentó el anciano y cuando Loki pensaba responder una mano conocida se posó sobre su vientre, el aroma de Thor le llegó de golpe logrando que su cerebro haga cortocircuito. Sintió los brazos grandes y musculosos rodearlo con fuerza, tan posesivo como jamás lo sintió.

-Lo siento, él ya está comprometido, Thor Odinson, gusto en conocerlo, si me permite, necesito hablar con Loki- el hombre respondió algo y para cuando Loki reaccionó era arrastrado por Thor hacia uno de los elevadores del hotel. Quiso decir algo, negarse, moverse, pero Thor no lo permitió, toda la presencia del Alpha caía sobre el Omega, estaba obligándolo a doblegarse, a ceder a los deseos del rubio. No sabía que esperar, su corazón latía tan rápido que quizás saliera corriendo por sus medios, tanto tiempo soñando con volver a verlo, tanto tiempo ansiando estar en esos brazos... -No te emociones Loki, nuestro viejo trato ya no está vigente, vamos a hacer uno nuevo- la voz de Thor deja notar el cinismo en sus palabras, todo parece dar vueltas y justo cuando siente que no puede más salen del ascensor y entran a una habitación. Thor no se molesta en encender la luz, guía al Omega hasta la cama y lo empuja sobre ella.

-Thor- es la primera palabra que Loki alcanza a decir y sus ojos se encuentran con el rostro serio del Alpha -Tu cabello- dice al notar que aquella melena rubia ya no está, entonces una risa histérica sale de los labios del Alpha.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?... Está bien, no importa, no venimos hasta aquí para conversar- sonríe y toma los labios de Loki en un beso furioso que el Omega corresponde ansioso por estar cerca de él.

Las manos del Alpha recorren el cuerpo del Omega con caricias bruscas, pero Loki no lo detiene, quiere que siga, necesita que lo tome de la forma más salvaje que se le ocurra, ansía el cuerpo de Thor uniéndose al propio, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. -Soy tuyo- murmura el Omega y no sabe cuán bien hacen sentir esas palabras al Alpha, él le tomará la palabra, esta vez no está dispuesto a renunciar a él.

-Claro que eres mío- gruñe él arrancándole la ropa sin mucho cuidado, ansía tocar la piel de su Omega, hacerlo estremecer con solo acariciarlo. Pero hay un problema, Loki lo observa, esas esmeraldas que lleva por ojos son su perdición, sabe que podría perder el rumbo de sus intenciones con solo una mirada y ceder a los deseos de Loki, así que hace que se de la vuelta con la cabeza entre las almohadas. -No te muevas- gruñe una orden y Loki obedece. Se despoja de su ropa dejando libre a su erección, contempla el cuerpo del Omega y sonríe, sigue siendo hermoso y delicado, tal y como lo recuerda. Dirige su miembro a la entrada de Loki y comprueba que el deseo del Omega por él es tal que su cuerpo se ha preparado para recibirlo. -Mío- gruñe tras levantar las caderas del Omega a una altura conveniente y entra en él de una sola estocada que causa un grito en Loki, se detiene un momento para dejar que lo reconozca, sabe que no importa con quién estuviese Loki, nadie puede compararse con él. Entonces el pensamiento de Loki estando con otros lo pone furioso y comienza a embestir rápido y salvaje, se deleita con los gemidos que da Loki y el movimiento de sus caderas que empujan al ritmo que Thor marca.

El cuerpo de Loki llama a Thor, su naturaleza lo invita a poseerlo y en ello el moreno está de acuerdo, solo puede pensar en que se halla en sus brazos otra vez, no le importa qué suceda mañana o dentro de unas horas, solo quiere dejarse llevar por Thor, se tomado por él con tal fuerza que no pueda olvidarlo, lo hace porque lo anhela y porque ese día es el cumpleaños del rubio y quizás es su forma de felicitarlo. Ahoga un par de gritos contra las almohadas, es quizás la primera vez que Thor decide ejercer su poder Alpha en el sexo, pero no le importa, él se halla cómodo con la nueva experiencia. Las estocadas dan en su punto de mayor placer, siente que podría llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento, Thor entiende las señales que da su cuerpo y decide que es el momento indicado para hacerlo, se acerca al cuello de Loki, aspira el aroma que lo vuelve loco y logra crear tantas emociones y sensaciones en él, pasea su lengua preparando el terreno y cuando Loki llega al orgasmo hinca sus dientes en la piel, rompiéndola, haciendo que Loki le pertenezca. Una estocada más y él se derrama en el interior del Omega. Mantiene sus dientes en la fina carne del moreno que se limita a jadear con una sonrisa de éxtasis. -No vas a volver a escapar- dice cuando libera a Loki de la mordida, lentamente sale de él y lo envuelve en sus brazos de forma posesiva. Loki no volverá a desaparecer, ahora están unidos por algo más que simples palabras, la unión más primitiva y sagrada entre Alpha y Omega se ha realizado y no existe forma de escapar a ello.

-Feliz cumpleaños- murmura Loki antes de caer dormido profundamente en los brazos de Thor.


	16. Honestamente

**_Hola preciosuras, volvieron las actualizaciones de madrugada... espero no despertar a nadie. Y si lo hice, lo siento... Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 **Honestamente...**

Thor despertó sobresaltado, la cama estaba vacía, Loki no dormía a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar que otra vez que le escurrió frente a las narices. Saltó de la cama sin molestarse en ponerse algo encima y como un animal furioso recorrió la habitación y buscando señales del Omega, su corazón volvió a latir normalmente cuando sus ojos ubicaron las prendas de Loki hechas pedazos por la emoción de la noche anterior, de pronto la voz del Omega le llegó desde la puerta cerrada del baño. Se acercó y no comprendió ni la mitad de las cosas que decía, pronto supo que hablaba en un alemán fluido con alguien a quien parecía dar órdenes.

Respiró tranquilo y sonrió, por un momento temió ser víctima de uno de sus tantos sueños y que aquello jamás hubiese ocurrido, pero no, en realidad Loki sí que estaba allí y estaban unidos de tal forma que nada volvería a separarlos. Su cabeza se recargó en la puerta del baño sus miedos lo abandonaron, tantos meses intentando creer que Loki no significaba nada y cuando por fin supo donde se ocultaba todos esos viejos sentimientos volvieron a él con tal fuerza que no pudo contener sus deseos. Así terminó arrastrando al moreno a su habitación.

Loki abrió la puerta del baño y Thor se hizo a un lado, la imagen del Omega completamente desnudo y con las marcas de sus besos por todo el cuerpo le hicieron sentir orgulloso, especialmente aquella que portaba en el cuello tan fresca que anunciaba al mundo que estaban juntos. -Thor...- los ojos de Omega se clavaron en el Alpha, tantos meses de separación creyendo que sus caminos jamás volverían a encontrase, evitando todos esos sentimientos y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambia, era consciente de la marca en su cuello y las complicaciones que llegan con ella y sobre todo, las explicaciones.

-Buenos días- ese tono seco y cortante de quien está molesto no es lo que se espera a la mañana siguiente de que han unido sus vidas de esa forma, pero Loki sabe que aquello es culpa suya, causó todo ese desastre huyendo y ahora, ha llegado el momento de afrontar a los demonios que lo persiguen.

-Siento si te desperté- Loki aparta la mirada del que ahora es su Alpha y busca su ropa, se siente aún más vulnerable estando desnudo y le gustaría explicarle las cosas totalmente vestido. Pero para su desgracia su ropa ha quedado poco menos que inservible, ¿qué debería hacer? analiza su situación y por último decide que no le queda otra opción. -¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme para ir a mi habitación?

-No- Thor no da pie a dudas, claro que tiene ropa, y aunque ninguna es de la talla de Loki podría servir, pero la intención del Omega de ir a su habitación lo hace sentir como una puta que solo le sirve para el revolcón de una noche. -No vas a ir a ninguna parte, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, usa una bata.

-Thor, sé que tenemos cosas para hablar, pero necesito darme un baño, cambiarme e ir a la Feria, ambos estamos aquí por negocios y tengo clientes esperando- intenta explicar su situación.

-Te acompañaré y tu me acompañarás, después hablaremos- Thor empuja a Loki hacia el baño cerrando la puerta- Y para tu información, no vas a volver a escapar, te quiero a mi lado y por como disfrutaste que te marcara puedo decir que también quieres lo mismo. No más tonterías Loki- gruñe los último y el Omega suspira, Thor no se equivoca, quiere estar con él pero ¿serán capaces de lograrlo? Tienen historia y no es precisamente buena, hay muchas mentiras y cosas que jamás mencionaron.

-No voy a desaparecer y menos desnudo -es honesto, nueve meses aplazando el momento de enfrentarse a sus demonios, no está preparado pero tampoco cree que lo esté nunca, ahora están unidos por el vínculo sagrado entre Alpha y Omega y tomará la responsabilidad de sus actos.

-No te preocupes, ya me ocupo yo de eso- sonríe el rubio y lleva a Loki hasta la ducha donde aprisiona sus labios en un beso demandante, sus manos bajan por el cuerpo del Omega encendiendo el deseo y la lujuria en él. Los besos que comparten, las caricias que se ofrecen, esa intimidad que los rodea, aquel encuentro sabe a amor, un amor que fue aplazado pero no olvidado, un amor que arde más que nunca y anuncia que pueden tener un camino juntos, siempre que quieran pelear por él. Entre besos y caricias toman la que podría considerarse la ducha más larga de sus vidas, entregándose nuevamente a la pasión y al llamado del otro. La unión entre ellos se ha vuelto más fuerte, permitiendo disfrutar aún más el encuentro, tienen toda la vida para pedir disculpas y dar explicaciones, lo importante ahora es que vuelven a estar juntos y en esta ocasión, no están soñando.

Es tarde cuando toman el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel, tomaron una mesa discreta en uno de los jardines y allí comen con verdadero apetito, aunque Loki se siente un tanto extraño, su cuerpo parece vivir una revolución y asume que se debe a la marca, el vínculo tardará un tiempo en establecerse por completo, su naturaleza debe adaptarse al Alpha. Distrae su mirada en las hermosas flores que viven en ese jardín y da un suspiro largo y profundo, quizás es un poco apresurado pensar en ello cuando están en esa situación, pero por primera vez en toda su vida ha visualizado exactamente como le gustaría su boda. Todos dicen que los Omegas planean el día de su boda toda su vida, pero Loki cree que esas son tonterías, incluso, cuando tenía planes de casarse con Ethan por su cabeza jamás pasó una idea clara de su "día especial".

Para Thor aquel gesto de Loki no pasa desapercibido y por el vínculo acaricia las emociones suaves que su Omega genera, puede reconocer su ilusión y no puede evitar sonreír, hasta ese momento de su vida jamás imaginó cuán íntimo es el vínculo. El rostro de Loki deja ver una sonrisa suave y Thor no puede resistirse a eso, así que en un movimiento rápido lo besa lentamente.

-Herr Laufeyson, que suerte encontrarlo por aquí- un Alpha joven se acerca a ellos interrumpiendo el momento de intimidad y sentimientos que compartían.

-Señor Quill, no son necesarias las formalidades, no soy alemán- Loki se pone de pie saludando al hombre con amabilidad.

-Por su dominio del idioma y el conocimiento que tiene de la cultura yo no creería eso- dice con una sonrisa seductora. A Thor eso no le parece ni gracioso ni divertido y está planeando arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida pero Loki posa su mano sobre su hombro como si quisiera frenar sus intenciones.

-Intento integrarme lo mejor que puedo, eso agrada a mis clientes- Loki se mantiene amable, ha sentido esa creciente agresividad por parte de Thor y decide mantenerse tranquilo para no darle pie a un comportamiento salvaje de esos que tanto les gusta a los Alphas. -¿Ha tomado una decisión acerca de nuestros negocios?

-Definitivamente, tras escuchar su conferencia pensé que alguien que ha pasado por tanto puede comprender perfectamente que es lo que deseamos hacer, así que la semana siguiente cerraremos el trato si le parece.

-Estaré encantado de ayudar en la causa.

-Honestamente y desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que halle la felicidad que busca y que aquella historia de ese amor que me contó pueda tener un final feliz- el Alpha ofrece una apretón de manos que sella su trato y se marcha con paso alegre dejando pensativo a Loki.

-¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué historia?- Thor no solo está curioso, también está celoso, imagina que en esos meses de separación Loki pudo hallar a alguien, o quizás habla de Fandral o el mismo Ethan, son tantos nombres que está poniéndose furioso.

-Dirige una organización contra el cáncer, nos conocimos hace dos meses en una cafetería... su madre murió muy joven de esa enfermedad así que dedicó su vida a ayudar a personas con ese mal- dice suave tras volver a sentarse -Conversamos un poco de nuestras vidas y un tema llevó a otro y terminé contándole algo de mi historia contigo, a él le pareció fascinante. Y ahora parece que quiere que lleve la campaña de concientización.

-¿Le hablaste de nosotros?

-Creí que no había caso en ocultar algo así, jamás consideré que volveríamos a cruzar caminos.

-Pasé meses buscándote, soñando contigo, preguntando a todos si te habían visto, anhelando que un día llegase una carta tuya disculpándote... ¿y tú te resignaste así de fácil?

-Thor, fui yo quien lo arruinó, fui yo quien te dejó aquella madrugada y escribió aquellas palabras, jamás imaginé que incluso, después de eso, quisieras saber algo de mi, y cuando quise ir y explicarte todo tu eras el mismo de antes, aquel que iba de cama en cama... Y entonces la foto besando a tu nueva publicista... Thor, ¿cómo podría arruinar tu felicidad volviendo a aparecer? Así que decidí que no intentaría buscarte otra vez, por eso vine a Alemania, aquí no me buscarías, podría atender mi salud, recuperarme e iniciar de nuevo. Como tú lo hiciste.

-No quiero escuchar más- el rubio posó sus ojos azules en Loki, intentaba decidir si creerle o no, sería un largo camino a la confianza.

-No quería tocar el tema tan temprano- suspiró el Omega -debo irme, tengo negocios que cerrar, clientes que saludar y libros qué comprar.

-Iré contigo- Thor se pone de pie dispuesto a mantenerse todo el día tras Loki.

-Thor, esta vez no escaparé, sé que las cosas en la editorial no marchan bien y estar aquí es una gran oportunidad para enterarte de qué puedes hacer y hacer contactos, tenemos que trabajar. -Loki tiene toda la razón pero él no se siente seguro de dejarlo solo, tiene miedo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en que no desaparezcas cuando me dé la vuelta.

-Thor, ayer unimos nuestros caminos, una parte de mí te pertenece y una parte de ti me pertenece, siempre que exista ese vínculo, por mucho que quiera alejarme de ti, siempre volveré, porque te pienso necesitar por el resto de mi vida. Sé que lo sabes, así que no temas, estaremos en el mismo sitio.

El Alpha termina cediendo, Loki tiene razón, jamás podrán alejarse, ellos ahora son uno y no debe temer, aunque hay temas pendientes, sabe que también tiene que confesar un par de cosas a Loki, porque ni Loki es enteramente culpable ni Thor es inocente por completo. -Te espero en mi habitación a las cuatro, entonces hablaremos.- dice resignado y Loki asiente. Separan sus caminos y dedican el tiempo a sus negocios, algunas ocasiones el Omega intenta hablar bien de la Editorial, contarles que Thor hace un gran trabajo y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Siente un poco de culpabilidad por dejar así su antiguo trabajo, pero también se pregunta cómo alguien tan incompetente terminó en su puesto.

Las horas transcurren y cerca de las cinco decide que ha comprado suficiente para entretenerse y se enfila con una maleta llena de libros de diferentes países e idiomas, toma el elevador y se encamina a la habitación de Thor, tan pronto como llega al pasillo aprecia a Thor junto a su publicista discutiendo, no parece ser un asunto de trabajo, ella prácticamente intenta meterse a su habitación y el rubio intenta disuadirla, la escena lo confunde, se siente un poco imbécil creyendo que Thor no ha cambiado nada y lo ha engañado en sus narices, sin embargo también está esa sensación de defender lo que es suyo y es precisamente el instinto del Omega que marca su territorio el que hace que avance hasta ellos desplegando todos su encantos y su aroma, agita sus cabellos coqueto -Compré tanto pero siento que faltan cosas- dice en cuanto se encuentra con su Alpha y la Omega molesta.

-Loki- el rubio lo abraza aliviado, temió que el Omega no apareciera y a sus miedos suma la presencia de Regina, quien se supone debería estar en Londres pero lo ha seguido hasta allí creyendo que sería romántico. -Quiero presentarte a Regina Satler, la actual publicista de la Editorial, él es Loki Laufeyson, dirigió el departamento de publicidad antes que tú, es el dueño de Grüne Seele y mi Omega.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita, aunque sé que Thor trabaja muy duro para hacer que la editorial sea exitosa, debo pedirle que se retire, el tiempo de pareja es sagrado y más cuando se planea una boda- Loki es aterradoramente educado haciendo que ella retroceda, de pronto se da cuenta no solo que Thor no piensa hacerle caso, sino que ese Omega fue marcado por su jefe.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos, disfruten su velada- ella se aleja rápidamente y Thor respira aliviado.

-Gracias...- Thor vuelve a abrazarlo pero Loki parece lejano.

-Vaya, tan pronto y ya tienes amantes... mejor arreglemos este asunto y seguro puedes correr tras ella y tirártela.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? no tengo amantes, ella no me interesa y que te quede bien claro, al único que me voy a tirar esta noche y el resto de mi vida es a ti, te lo voy a hacer con tantas ganas y tantas veces que tendremos muchos hijos- gruñe tirando de él antes de besarlo furioso, bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas, acariciando esa zona que tanto le gusta de Loki. -Quien diría que Loki Laufeyson se pone celoso con tanta facilidad.

-No digas tonterías, ¿yo celoso de esa cosita? por favor- entra a la habitación con sus aires de reina y Thor lo sigue viendo con curiosidad la maleta.

-¿Decidiste mudarte a mi habitación? Así no tendré que ir por tu ropa nuevamente mañana por la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La maleta

-Ah, sí, son solo libros que compré -deja sus libros en una esquina y se instala en la primera silla que encuentra decidido a no alargar más el asunto. -Hay que hablar.

-Sí- el ambiente pronto se vuelve tenso, pero no hay vuelta atrás, es momento de hacerlo. -La carta que dejaste... ¿Cuánta verdad hay en ella?- la primera pregunta aparece y Loki siente su estómago doler.

-Solo el asunto de mi venganza contra Jane y que quise jugar contigo para quitarte lo Casanova. Mi gran motor fue vengarme de ella. Toda mi vida sufrí sus humillaciones, sus maltratos, ella me veía como basura y me hizo sentir y creer que era basura, sobreviví la adolescencia solo por el apoyo de mis amigos y que mis padres decidieron enviarme el último año a Eton junto a Tony. Pero ella no dejó de meterse conmigo... se metió con Tony, Fandral, Pepper, Natasha... ella nos dañó a todos y yo solo quería arruinarla, hacerle sentir algo de todo ese dolor y humillación que me hizo pasar... Y aunque al final lo logré, fue muy alto el precio que pagué... Me enamoré de ti y te hice daño, casi muero gracias a un coágulo en la cabeza, me alejé de mi familia y amigos, abandoné mi trabajo...

-Tengo algo que confesar Loki... tu no eres el único que tenía un plan, yo también te utilicé- Thor teme la reacción del Omega, teme que cuando se entere decida que no quiere estar con él y le exija romper el vínculo. -Cuando apareciste por primera vez en la oficina meneando tus caderas supe que eras lo que necesitaba para librarme del compromiso con Jane, por eso insistí tanto, no solo eras un reto, eres atractivo, provienes de buena familia, y cuentas con la aprobación de mi padre. Planeaba hacer que te enamoraras de mi o en su defecto embarazarte, o ambas cosas, entonces me casaría contigo para asumir mi responsabilidad y rompería ese odios compromiso. Loki, también jugué contigo.

El Omega guardó silencio por unos momentos, su cerebro necesita procesar la confesión de Thor, se siente un poco aliviado con esa información, todos esos meses creyó que era la peor persona por involucrar a otro en sus planes y causarle daño, saber que el rubio tenía su propio juego desarrollándose le da paz mental. -Parece que ambos somos egoístas- dice por fin.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Me usaste tanto como yo te usé a ti y mira donde estamos... solo quiero saber, esto que haces, querer estar conmigo ¿lo haces por amor o es venganza?.

-Pensaba vengarme, pero me gana el amor que siento por ti... marcarte es solo mi manera de asegurarme que no volverás a irte, estos meses sin ti no fueron fáciles. Busqué consuelo en mis viejos hábitos y no funcionó, me refugié en el trabajo y me propuse no quererte, pero ya ves, no funcionó... ¿Y tú, qué me dices de la forma en que te fuiste, acaso temiste que no te apoyara?

-No quise ser una carga par ti, sabía que fui egoísta al usarte para mis planes y te amo tanto que no quise arrastrarte conmigo, tenía miedo de morir y tenerte a mi lado era privarte de la felicidad que podías hallar en alguien más... También fue cobardía, no quería ver tu cara de decepción cuando te enterases de la vedad sobre mis intenciones... En la clínica tuve tiempo para analizar mis acciones, pero no sabía que pasaría conmigo, le hice prometer a mi madre que si algo salía mal se pusiera en contacto contigo y te diera una nota que escribí para ti explicando todo...

-Somos dos idiotas- concluye Thor y Loki se echa a reír divertido por la conclusión de su Alpha.

-Estoy de acuerdo- responde el Omega y por primera vez en meses tienen la sensación de que las cosas pueden ir bien.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Thor pregunta tras unos minutos de risas.

-No lo sé, mi empresa está en Berlín y tu debes volver a Londres...

-Antes de saber que tu estabas a cargo, quería hacer negocios con tu empresa de publicidad, gracias a la incompetencia de mi publicista en jefe estamos en aprietos otra vez, quiero que te encargues de la publicidad y te propongo que absorbas parte de la nomina de nuestro equipo para trabajar en ello. Correremos con los gastos, pero por favor ayúdanos.

-Puedo aceptar hacer las campañas publicitarias, pero no sé si pueda dirigirlas desde Berlín, y viajar constantemente es agotador, no es como ir a Francia...

-Vuelve a Londres conmigo, mudaremos tu empresa, con tu fama no importa donde estés, puedes hacerlo funcionar.

-Tengo que pensarlo, no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera, tengo un equipo trabajando conmigo que no puedo desamparar.

-¿Y si pones una filial en Londres?

-Necesito hablar con ellos... Mañana termina la feria, entonces te contaré cual es mi decisión. Ahora tengo responsabilidades.

-Esperaré por ti Loki- dice el Alpha y toma a su escurridizo Omega entre sus brazos robando un beso lento de sus labios sintiéndose libre de amarlo, tienen cosas que arreglar, pero han dado un gran paso, las cosas están claras, solo deben averiguar como hacerlo funcionar con el mar separándolos y contarles a sus familias que están juntos, aunque en ese detalle harán coincidir sus historias sin revelar nada de esos meses de clandestina relación.


	17. 932 Kilómetros

**_Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que han esperado por que esto pasara, así que por favor siéntase libres de disfrutarlo._**

* * *

 **932 Kilómetros**

Ciertamente llegaron a un acuerdo sobre cómo harían las cosas, un acuerdo en el que ambos sacrificarían algo, porque pedirle al otro que deje todo por lo que ha trabajado es injusto. Así que decidieron que Loki se quedaría en Berlín y Thor volvería a Londres, se verían en un punto medio durante el fin de semana, Loki sugirió que podrían verse en Calais, era como acudir a la visita de un amante secreto aunque en realidad estarían pasando tiempo juntos, como pareja. A Thor que no entendía de geografía se le hizo un poco difícil comprender qué le estaba pidiendo Loki, pero al final comprendió que cada dos semanas se escaparía en tren hacia Francia y pasarían su tiempo encerrados en un cuarto de hotel recuperando las horas perdidas.

-¿Quieres firmar los papeles tan pronto lleguemos al aeropuerto? -Loki terminó de hacer la maleta, el taxi llegaría pronto para llevarlos al aeropuerto, Thor iría con él hacia Berlín para afinar los detalles de la intervención que haría Grüne Seele en la publicidad de Editoriales Odinson.

-Creo que me quedaré un par de días más, quiero hacer turismo- tomó a Loki por la cintura dejando un beso en su cuello y aspiró el idioma de su Omega, a decir verdad se hallaba reticente a separarse, pero dada la situación era lo mejor.

-En un mes iré a Londres para ejecutar el plan de publicidad para la editorial y también hacer negocios con algunas empresas... quizás podamos hablar con nuestras familias- Loki estaba consciente de que era un paso lógico en su relación, aunque la idea de que sus padres se enteraran que Thor lo marcó sería un poco incomprensible para ellos si contaba que el estar juntos es algo nuevo.

-A mis padres les vendrá en gracia... mi padre dice que cuando apenas naciste y yo era muy pequeño quisieron concretar un compromiso con tu familia, prometernos, pero tus padres no accedieron.

-Mi familia nunca ha cedido a los matrimonios concertados, ellos quisieron darme la libertad de elegir, aunque mira, he terminado contigo -ríe palmeando su espalda- de saberlo antes supongo que el compromiso nos hubiese ahorrado un par de problemas.

-No creo que las cosas hubiesen sido fáciles, traen problemas como los que tuve con aquella mujer.

-Ella era un problema eterno Thor, no fue el compromiso lo que la volvió loca, fue ella misma, ella está loca desde que respiró por primera vez.

-Eso me agrada de ti, tienes esa lengua que no duda en decir lo que piensa- Thor atrapa los labios del moreno en un beso largo que es interrumpido solo por la llamada de la recepción avisando que el taxi los espera.

Sonríen y tomando las maletas abandonan el hotel dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso en sus vidas aunque no tenga mucha idea de cómo hacerlo o de si saldrán las cosas bien, pero ahora, en esas horas, en esos días, no pensarán en ello, pueden tenerse el uno al otro sin las mentiras del pasado y sus dramas.

Tan pronto llegan a Berlín un auto los espera y los conduce hasta el apartamento de Loki, es claro que pertenece al moreno, no solo por la decoración que mantiene un tono similar a aquel que guarda su casa en Londres, se destaca el aroma del Omega por todas partes dejando sentir a Thor que llegó al paraíso. -No es tan grande como mi antigua casa en Londres, pero es cómodo y me es funcional- comenta cuando se hallan sentados en la sala con una taza de té y galletas y en pijama, aunque apenas caía la tarde el viaje y los días fuera resultaron agotadores, sin mencionar que Loki tenía un severo dolor de caderas gracias a Thor, pero no pensaba quejarse, sería como una felicitación a su enorme Alpha.

-¿A quién crees que deberíamos decirle primero que estamos saliendo?- el rubio comía una galleta con chispas de chocolate, hace mucho que no tenía un momento de calma y estar así, con Loki era un viento fresco después de tantos meses extraños.

-Supongo que a todos- el Omega suspiró agotado y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su ahora novio.

-¿Te refieres a mis padres y tus padres al mismo tiempo o literalmente a todos?

-No seas bobo, claro que a nuestros padres, si mi madre se entera por alguien más que no seamos nosotros jamás me lo perdonaría, él tiene el carácter peor al mío.

-Entonces lo haremos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Supongo que también podemos hacer eso. Vamos a iniciar una videollamada para que todos estén presentes- sugirió Thor aunque no movió ni un músculo para hecerlo, quería quedarse otros minutos con su amado de esa forma, cerró los ojos y pensó que aquello apenas era el inicio de un camino largo que ocuparía toda su vida, ahora sí que podía pensar seriamente en un futuro con hijos, no solo uno, varios niños corriendo por casa, niños parecidos a Loki, porque claro, ellos serían tan hermosos como lo es su mamá.

-Déjame traer el portátil- suspiró Loki arreglando todo para hacer la videollamada avisando previamente a sus padres que se conectaran, Thor hizo lo mismo con los suyos, era mejor acabar con todo ese asunto rápido y de una sola estocada, además estaba Regina que volvió a Londres y no sabía si mantendría la boca callada o estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que Thor y Loki están juntos, aunque la segunda opción parecía más segura.

-¿Recuerdas la historia?

-La repasamos en el avión, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.- Thor da un beso en la frente de Loki justo cuando los Ondinson y los Laufeyson contestan a la llamada de sus hijos.

-Hola cariño y ¿Thor?- Freyr es el primero en hablar y no parece muy contento de verlos juntos.

-Hola mami- sonríe Loki de forma suave y Freyr responde con una sonrisa idéntica, un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Laufey y Thor también lo hace, algún día le gustaría ver esa misma sonrisa en sus hijos. -Hola papi... ¿cómo está todo en casa?

-Todo marcha bien cariño, papá y yo queríamos visitarte pronto ¿qué dices?

-Que quizás sea yo quien los visite, ¿cierto Thor?

-Sí, sí- sonríe el rubio viendo como sus padres por fin averiguan como funciona eso de la videollamada.

-¡Hola Loki! ¿Qué hacen juntos?- Odin no tiene sutileza pero eso no desanima a la pareja, la pregunta es demasiado directa pero no esperaban menos de alguien como Odin.

-Hola Papá- saluda Thor -Hola mamá...

-Ahora sí, hola a todo el mundo- toma las riendas de la conversación Loki- Bueno Thor y yo tenemos algo que comunicar, esperen a que terminemos de hablar, no interrumpan si tienen dudas esperen hasta el final.

-Loki, son nuestros padres, no estás dando una conferencia.

-Lo siento, lo siento- suspira nervioso el Omega. -No sé como decirlo, es raro tenerlos a todos aquí.

-Respira cariño y cuéntanos que pasa- Freyr vuelve a sonreír y Frigga también regala una sonrisa, ambas madres parecen alentar las palabras y Loki siente que todo le da vueltas.

-Thor y yo estamos saliendo y nos unimos como Alpha/Omega- dice tan rápido como puede antes de esconderse en los brazos de su novio. El silencio reina en la distancia, los mayores están procesando la noticia pero lleva tiempo hacerlo. La primera parte es fácil de aceptar, pero la segunda, esa donde Loki ha dicho que Thor lo ha marcado es un poco difícil de procesar, porque ninguno tenía idea que llevasen un tiempo saliendo.

-Felicidades- Frigga es la primera en hablar, a ella le parece que son una buena pareja y considera a Loki una gran persona y sabe muy bien que Thor cambió para bien cuando ese chico llegó a su vida.

-Loki ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo?- el primer disparo lo da Laufey, él parece molesto, es su hijo de quien están hablando, su bebé, el niño de sus ojos. Casi lo pierde en dos ocasiones en el último año, no está dispuesto a que vuelva a sufrir.

-Es algo reciente- contesta Thor dispuesto a proteger a su Omega, aún si tiene que pelear con su suegro. -Pero los sentimientos son viejos...

-Cuando trabajaba en la editorial, Thor y yo compartimos tiempo juntos y comenzamos a sentir algunas cosas, pero después yo me marché y perdimos el contacto, yo pasaba por una situación muy difícil en mi vida y no quería arrastrar a eso a nadie.

-Yo viajé a Alemania para la feria del Libro en Frankfurt y Loki estaba allí, casualmente su empresa de publicidad me interesaba previamente pues necesito hacer cambios en la forma que la editorial lleva ese asunto, y al encontrarnos una cosa llevó a la otra...

-Y decidimos estar juntos, no darle más vueltas al asunto, porque esto que sentimos, las razones que nos llevaron a unirnos están aquí- Loki señala su corazón y Thor sonríe -Somos adultos y sabemos que no será tan fácil como quisiéramos, porque yo estaré en Alemania algunos meses más y Thor estará ocupado en Londres, pero nosotros haremos que funcione...

-Porque nos amamos, amo a Loki y quiero unir mi vida a él, así que señores Laufeyson, espero que acepten nuestra relación, nuestra unión.

-También me gustaría pedir lo mismo- el Omega se dirige a los padres de su novio -intentaré ser el mejor amigo, novio, esposo, compañero de vida que pueda tener Thor.

Otro silencio, eso comenzaba a volverse una costumbre que desquiciaba los nervios de los jóvenes, Loki intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero conocía lo impredecibles que pueden ser sus padres. Thor se hallaba en igual situación, y no es que ellos fuesen a separarse si sus padres se oponían, pero tampoco querían que se desatara un conflicto. Ellos necesitarían a su familia apoyándolos y cuando nazcan los nietos, la presencia de sus abuelos será fundamental.

-Par de tontos- Freyr se echó a reír con ganas disipando el ambiente tenso que rodeaba a la pareja -Si se aman ¿cómo no aceptaríamos su decisión de estar juntos, cierto Frigga?

-Estoy de acuerdo Freyr, si es amor tienen todo nuestro apoyo y también organizaremos la fiesta de compromiso y la boda...

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos el jueves en Sanders y comenzamos a organizar todo?- Freyr sonríe, parece que el peligro pasó.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, nunca es demasiado pronto para hacer los preparativos...

-¡Mamá!- gritan ambos a sus respectivas madres.

-Lo siento cariño- se disculpa Frigga.

-No vas a organizar mi boda a tu gusto, además son cosas que tenemos que conversar entre nosotros- dice un Loki agotado.

-Ya, ya, pero el desayuno está en pie, solo para tener el plan B- explica Freyr y Laufey rueda los ojos sabiendo que su esposo adora organizar ese tipo de eventos y nadie le sacará de la cabeza hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que deben descansar, ya conversaremos con más tiempo- Laufey sabe que es mejor terminar la conversación antes de que su esposo agobie a Loki con temas que aún no ha decidido.

-Concuerdo- dice Odín -Pero antes de irme, Loki, gracias por tomar en tus manos la publicidad de la Editorial.

-No hay de qué- sonríe el Omega y tras despedirse todos termina la llamada dejando escuchar un suspiro por parte de la pareja.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando deciden ir a la habitación y descansar, al meterse bajo las sábanas se unen en un abrazo dulce y se abandonan en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el día siguiente en que Loki debe volver al trabajo y Thor va con él. El rubio es presentado como el Alpha de Loki y su nuevo cliente, se explica lo que desea y se pacta un plazo para diseñar el plan y hacérselo llegar, firman el contrato y el rubio desea robarse a Loki y pasear por la ciudad, sin embargo ya no puede hacer eso, su amado tiene responsabilidades que no puede abandonar, así que en un suspiro decide que puede pasear por su cuenta. Berlín es muy diferente a Londres, es el mismo contraste que tuvo al pisar Frankfurt, son ciudades que parecen albergar algún secreto y ciertamente combina con Loki, vuelve a la editorial cuando Loki pide que lo haga. Encuentra a su Omega con el abrigo en el brazo -Volvamos a casa- sonríe y Thor no se niega, quiere pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Es al día siguiente en el aeropuerto que Thor se despide de Loki llenándolo de besos que buscan hacerle saber cuanto lo ama y cuanto va a extrañarlo, en esos días el vínculo se ha formado completamente, ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro, aprendieron a reconocerse por el latido de sus corazones. A medida que Loki ve alejarse a Thor por la puerta de abordaje siente que no puede dejarlo ir, que deben buscar la forma de estar juntos tan pronto como puedan. Trabajará tan duro como se requiera para tomarle la palabra a Thor y volver a Londres dirigiendo desde allí Grüne Seele.

El tiempo se escurre entre las manos con facilidad, esos encuentros en una ciudad como Calais lo mantiene unidos, al verse tienen la sensación que vuelven a respirar, que no todo está perdido, sin embargo Loki ha comenzado a sentirse cansado e incluso no sabe con seguridad si ese fin de semana pueda acudir a su cita, esa semana ha tenido mareos terribles que asocia con la presión de trabajo que pesa sobre sus hombros. No está teniendo un gran día y lo sabe porque se ha quedado dormido sobre su escritorio y el aroma del sándwich de jamón que uno de sus colaboradores trajo como desayuno lo hizo correr al baño para expulsar todo lo que pudiera contener su estómago. Esa misma tarde decidió que era mejor contarle a Thor lo que sucedía.

"No me siento bien, estoy tan cansado que me quedé dormido sobre el escritorio.

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que te acompañe al médico?

Estás en Londres Thor.

Tomaré un vuelo, me da igual lo demás, tu salud es primero.

¿Cambiarás de idea si te lo pido?

No

Bien, haré una cita para el viernes. Aún tengo trabajo y estamos en la fecha límite de entrega.

Llegaré mañana para cuidarte, seguramente no estás comiendo bien

Oye, como bastante bien, pero tengo tanta náusea que cualquier cosa me hace mal.

Definitivamente debes ir a médico cuanto antes. Me preocupa que te sientas de esa forma.

Estaré bien, lo prometo. Te espero aquí."

Loki deja el teléfono sobre su escritorio y corre al baño a causa de las náuseas, se siente terrible, pero vuelve al trabajo pensando que ya se le pasará, y en efecto el malestar lo abandona y le permite comer algo, al llegar a casa se mete en la cama aferrándose a una camiseta que guarda el aroma de Thor, solo así los malestares lo dejan en paz por completo y puede descansar tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente.


	18. El último cambio

_**Lo mencioné algunos capítulos atrás, estábamos cerca del fin y ahora, ese fin llegó. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Fue un proyecto muy ambicioso para mi, logro terminarlo y eso ya es mucho para mí. Espero volver con más Thorki en el futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje!**_

* * *

 **El último cambio**

-¿Quieres calmarte?- era la cuarta vez que Loki pedía a Thor lo mismo. Sentados en una pequeña salita esperaban los resultados a los análisis hechos al moreno, gracias a los antecedentes médicos de Loki era mejor descartar algunos posibles diagnósticos.

-Cuando me digan que no pasa nada contigo me calmaré- el rubio toma la mano de Loki entre las suyas y besa el dorso con suavidad -Estoy preocupado por ti.

-También estoy nervioso, no más hospitales para mí en un tiempo, pero no logramos nada con desesperar- suspira intentando calmarlo justo cuando el médico entra pidiendo disculpas por la espera.

-Tengo tus resultados Loki- el médico luce tranquilo -Pero primero hay que repasar tu síntomas junto a tu... ¿esposo?

-Futuro esposo, Alpha y compañero de vida- sonríe orgulloso.

-Lo siento, suele ser un poquito territorial- Loki le da un codazo a Thor que no logra borrar su sonrisa de Alpha que ha conseguido el corazón del Omega que ama.

-Es normal, especialmente cuando están tan...

-¿Tan?- Loki dice curioso -¿Tan... qué?

-Señores, me alegra informarles que están muy embarazados. van a ser padres- Thor se puso de pie con un grito de alegría, tomó a Loki entre sus brazos y lo alzó dándole besos por toda la cara, el moreno por su parte estaba un poco abrumado por todo el festejo pero no menos feliz, hace años pensar en tener hijos era imposible y ahora vivía ese hermoso momento.

-¿Está seguro?- fueron las primeras palabras que Loki pronunció cuando Thor le permitió poner los pies en el suelo.

-Muy seguro- el médico entregó el sobre con los resultados y la confirmación del embarazo. -Tienes dos semanas de embarazo, por eso tienes nauseas, mareos, agotamiento... Deberás cuidarte, llevar control...

Las palabras del médico eran lejanas, ellos se mantenían unidos en un abrazo fuerte, compartían ese sentimiento de felicidad infinita, no fue algo planeado, pero tampoco lo evitaron. Recientemente hablaron de planes de boda, pero no pensaron que sería tan pronto y menos que llegaría un pequeño heredero para alegar sus días. Funcionaría, claro que lo haría, después de todo ya lo arruinaron antes y saben que errores no deben cometer. Tener un bebé es un gran cambio, pero está bien, una familia es algo que ambos desean.

-Volveré a Inglaterra- es lo primero que Loki dice cuando salen del consultorio.

-Si es lo que quieres, pero yo también puedo mudarme aquí y cuidarte para que no sacrifiques tu empresa- propone Thor.

-Está bien, ya lo tenía pensado de cualquier forma, solo hay que adelantar un poco las cosas- el moreno respira profundamente, quiere volver a casa, tener a sus padres cerca, a sus amigos de toda la vida, su idioma... Extraña Londres y quiere que su bebé nazca en Inglaterra.

-Loki, estoy contigo en esto, voy a apoyar las decisiones que tomes, tus caprichos, lo que desees. Te amo, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Sé que no es el orden en que deberíamos hacer las cosas pero me alegra que sea así.

-Sé que le vas a deber más de una explicación a mi padre, pero dejaré que sea él quien te torture, yo sé como pasaron las cosas entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos y estoy bien con esto, con que seas mi Alpha, con iniciar una familia contigo... No suelo ser precisamente el Omega sumiso que todos quieren pero no por eso deseo esto menos.

-Sé quien eres y fue precisamente saber que eres único, que no sigues las reglas de otros, que tienes una forma muy particular de ver la vida lo que me hace amarte y atesorarte- el rubio roba un beso de los labios de su Omega para acallar las dudas que pueda tener, su vida dio un giro y está listo para afrontarlo, quizás su suegro intente quitarle la cabeza, pero está dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de hacer feliz a Loki.

-Debería planear la mudanza- suspira con una sonrisa suave Loki.

-Primero una comida nutritiva para mi Omega y mi hijo- sonríe Thor -Después un baño caliente y descansar, yo me ocupo de la mudanza.

-Alpha, solo estoy embarazado, soy perfectamente funcional... aunque si me das un masaje no estaría mal.

-Acostúmbrate, cuidaré de ustedes el resto de mi vida, soy su fiel servidor su majestad- a continuación Thor se pone de rodillas ante Loki como lo haría un fiel vasallo ante su rey.

-Tonto- es lo único que dice y le regala una mirada dulce, tantas vueltas de la vida, tantos amores de una sola noche, tantas equivocaciones y terminó hallando al amor en el lugar menos esperado y por los motivos equivocados.

Los días vuelan y Thor acompaña a Loki todo el tiempo, está más preocupado por dejar todo en orden y marchar con su Omega que casi se olvida de la Editorial, pero Odin entra al rescate sin preguntar mucho, su hijo no dejaría la empresa a la deriva si no tuvieses una buena razón, nadie sabe del estado de Loki a excepción de Tony que se dedica a prepara la antigua casa de su amigo para que sea la morada familiar, al menos hasta que encuentren un sitio más grande. Tiene tres habitaciones, una sala de estar, un sótano funcional y una cocina en perfectas condiciones, todo lo que pueden pedir para empezar. Thor también organiza con ayuda de Steve su mudanza, rentará el apartamento que tiene en el centro de Londres, el sitio no es lugar para iniciar una familia. En su cabeza siempre imaginó una casa con jardín para que los niños jueguen y las mascotas, una chimenea grande donde pasen el invierno jugando, contando historias, donde pondrán el árbol de navidad y los niños abrirán sus regalos bajo la supervisión de Loki.

En dos semanas han cumplido el primer mes de embarazo y están listos para dejar Berlín, esa ciudad que ayudó tanto a Loki, que le devolvió la salud y le hizo levantar la cabeza cuando no se sentía capaz. - _Vielen Dank Berlin... für Alles... Auf Wiedersehen_ \- murmura Loki cuando cruza la puerta que lo dirige al avió que los regresará a Londres. Atrás deja mucha de su historia para iniciar una nuevo capítulo en su vida con el Alpha que ama y con un bebé en camino. En buenas manos deja la filial de Grüne Seele, Sharon Carter se encargará de todo, recientemente volvieron a encontrarse y Loki tiene confianza en ella, después de todo su fiel escudera conoce a perfección su forma de trabajar y aprendió a su lado, está un poco verde en eso de la publicidad pero aprende rápido y tiene un gran equipo para ayudarla.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- pregunta una azafata cuando Loki encuentra su asiento, Thor va tras él, tienen sitios en primera clase y el moreno lo agradece, el embarazo logra agotarlo con facilidad y aunque es un viaje corto estar cómodo es esencial.

-Un vaso de agua por favor- es hora de tomar las vitaminas que recetó el doctor y Thor es muy estricto con eso y con tantas otras cosas más. El Alpha lo vigila día y noche, existe para él y es un poco divertido, pero también espera que retomar sus vidas ayuda a que Thor deje de preocuparse tanto.

-¿Está bien tu asiento? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿necesitas algo?- Allí está el Alpha paranoico y Loki no puede evitar reírse.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, todo está bien, estamos muy bien- la azafata llega con el vaso de agua y Loki toma las vitaminas haciendo que Thor se relaje un poco. -Todo estará bien- acaricia el rostro de su novio intentando relajarlo por el vínculo que comparten, sabe que todo irá bien si se mantienen juntos. No más mentiras, no más drama innecesario.

Cierra los ojos tan pronto despega el avión y los abre justo cuando anuncian que es momento de aterrizar, esas horas de sueño lo han dejado con mejor humor, su Alpha también parece tranquilo y tiene mucho que ver que su mano descansa sobre el vientre de Loki, sabe que cuando Thor toca esa parte de su cuerpo se relaja automáticamente. Es su forma de proteger al bebé y también decir a todos que ellos son su familia. -Quiero ir a casa- pide Loki cuando bajan del avión, se estira un poco y siente el brazo de Thor rodeando su cintura, sabe que les espera un camino largo, alguien filtró su arribo a Londres y los reporteros de las páginas de sociales y chismes están esperando, Tony intentó contener a esos buitres pero no lo logró, así que decidieron hacer su gran aparición con todas las de la ley.

-Iremos tan pronto les demos una nota a esas arpías- dice Thor, justo en ese momento el primer disparo del flash da en sus rostros, Tony espera al final del pasillo junto a Steve dispuestos a quebrar algunos cráneos de ser necesario, Loki divisa también a su buen amigo Stephen que espera un poco más allá tras encargarse de las maletas de la pareja, en un auto los espera Everett para llevarlos a su hogar.

-¿Hace cuánto están saliendo?... ¿Jane Foster tenía razón cuando los señaló de tener una aventura? ¿Engañó a la señorita Foster con Loki Laufeyson? ¿Usted rompió el compromiso del señor Odinson con la señorita Foster?...- nadie dijo que las preguntas que les harían serían fáciles, pero a Loki le pareció divertido, se le antojó decirles que sí, en efecto él era la causa porque ese matrimonio jamás se llevó a cabo, que Thor lo ama a él desde que lo vio y que Jane jamás tuvo oportunidad, pero decide no hacerlo, no moverá más cosas del pasado que solo quedará entre Thor y él.

-Nuestra relación no es asunto suyo- es Thor quien contesta primero -Mi relación con Jane Foster jamás funcionó.

-Respecto a todas esas preguntas con base en especulaciones quiero decirles que el interés que nos une es el amor que compartimos el uno con el otro. Es todo lo que ustedes necesitan saber.- Loki ofrece una de esas sonrisas suaves que aparecen cuando convence a un cliente de que no tiene mejor opción que dejar en sus manos la publicidad de su producto.

Apresuran los pasos y rápidamente llegan a donde Tony y Steve esperan por ellos, Strange se une a ellos y pronto suben al auto que los espera -¡Cómo extrañé Londres!- ríe divertido Loki aligerando el ambiente haciendo que los demás rían con él.

-Vaya caos- dice Tony dándole un abrazo a su amigo -Te extrañé, no puedo creer que seré tío...

-No tardes tanto que tu sobrino necesitará con quien jugar, ¿no crees Steve?- ríe Loki al ver la expresión asustada del Alpha.

-No queremos apresurarnos- dice un Tony más que animado -Eso y que la presentación oficial con mi padre lo dejó medio traumado, pero eso se quita con unas vacaciones llenas de sexo.

-Tony, no digas esas cosas- Steve intenta poner orden y todos ríen, incluido Strange.

Se ponen al día, son tantas cosas las que sucedieron en los últimos meses, Ross y Strange se casarán pronto, Steve y Tony viven juntos, Bucky encontró a un beta que lo trae loco... Parece que el tiempo ha puesto en su sitio a cada uno. Llegan a casa por fin, Loki puede reconocer la verja blanca de su casa, ha pasado tanto desde que estuvo allí por última vez y en aquella ocasión abandonó a Thor.

-No te preocupes, estamos juntos- murmura Thor besando su mejilla para darle ánimo, como si supiera hacia donde viajan los pensamientos de Loki. Asiente y baja del auto con ayuda de su Alpha, en la puerta se asoman sus padres y los padres Thor, algunos amigos y es cuando se dan cuenta que hay una fiesta de bienvenida para la pareja -Lo siento, me descrubrieron- se disculpa Tony y no pueden hacer nada más, deben festejar.

Su madre corre para abrazarlo y Loki se aferra a Freyr, ahora más que nunca necesita de sus consejos, tiene miedo de no ser buena madre, teme no saber educar a su hijo, se encuentra perdido y con miedos, pero con su madre ayudándolo podrá lograrlo. Freyr jamás dejó de decirle cuanto lo amaba, siempre guió sus pasos y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, él es la mejor mamá que pudo pedir. Laufey se une al abrazo, decir que extrañó a su bebé es poco, su único hijo de pronto ya no es un niño y es difícil de asimilar, no está listo para dejarlo ir.

-Brindemos- propone Odin cuando todos están dentro y han saludado a los recién llegados -Por la vuelta a casa de Loki, por que el amor que comparten y la vida que les espera- todos sonríen y cuando alguien ofrece una copa a Loki él la rechaza causando dudas en sus padres y suegros.

-¿No brindas cariño?- pregunta Frigga y Loki niega.

-No puedo- y con esas dos simples palabras causa un alboroto patrocinado por su madre y su suegra, sus gritos primero son difíciles de entender hasta que corren hacia él y lo llenan de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones, uniendo a Thor a los mimos.

-No entiendo- Laufey se rasca la cabeza confundido y Odin hace lo mismo, Tony atina a reírse, parece que los Alphas suelen ser algo tontos.

-Nosotros- anuncia Thor cuando han cesado los gritos de su madre y suegro -estamos embarazados. Tendremos un bebé pronto.

Laufey y Odin se ven incrédulos pronto ambos imitan los gritos de felicidad de su esposo y esposa, un nieto es una gran noticia, ¡al diablo con las bodas y todo eso! ellos serán abuelos y es lo único que importa, un nieto es la mejor noticia que pueden recibir. -Mi niño tendrá un niño- Laufey no puede evitar llorar en el abrazo que lo une a su primogénito, su único hijo. -Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo cariño.

-Gracias papá- el Omega deja fluir las lágrimas, saber que su padre está feliz lo hace sentirse aún más feliz. -Serás un abuelo estupendo.

-Y tú una gran madre, mi niño- deja un beso en sus mejillas -Cuida a mi niño, es lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida, mi tesoro, ahora que serán padres entenderán cuan infinito es el amor que se tiene por los hijos...

-Lo haré, con el corazón y con mi alma velaré porque Loki sea feliz, porque nuestro hijo tenga buenos padres y una familia que lo ame.- Thor ofrece un apretón de manos y con ese gesto cierran una promesa sagrada.

Las cosas funcionan con algunos imprevistos pero avanzan, el vientre de Loki no puede disimularse ahora, la última ecografía reveló que no solo era un bebé, sino dos. Eso explicó porqué a los cinco meses Loki aumentó tanto de peso, Thor está encantado con la noticia y se ha puesto manos a la obra con la decoración de la habitación de los bebés, Loki pasea su vientre por la casa y algunas tiendas escogiendo ropa y muebles, sus padres pidieron que el bebé usara la cuna que usó Loki por ser aquella que todos los Laufeyson han usado por décadas, los padres de Thor tuvieron la misma idea y ahora que saben que son gemelos el dilema de qué cuna usar ha desaparecido, mantendrán la tradición. Se preparan para la llegada de sus bebés con cuidado, sus amigos ayudan con regalos para los gemelos.

Tony se la pasa insistiendo a Steve que quiere un bebé, pero el rubio dice que es pronto, aunque en secreto espera proponerle matrimonio pronto a su precioso Omega y entonces se dedicarán ha encargar un bebé a la madre naturaleza. Aunque la idea de una boda doble sería interesante, Thor y Loki se saltaron el protocolo poco tiempo después de volver a Londres se casaron en un evento privado con sus amigos más cercanos y su familia. Una boda simple fue todo lo que necesitaron para sellar su relación. Quisieron hacerlo de esa forma porque era lógico hacerlo, porque Loki no quería esperar hasta después del embarazo y porque aún le quedaba bien el traje de novio. El Omega siempre guardaría ese halo de coquetería y vanidad que tanto agradaba a Thor.

-Resiste, solo un poco más- pedía Thor en la sala de partos, el médico les explicó que el primer parto puede ser difícil y siendo primerizo con gemelos debería considerar la cesárea, pero Loki decidió irse por el parto natural, ahora estaba más que arrepentido, sentía que se volvería loco, su era más dolor que hombre, y justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido el llanto de su primer bebé se escuchó.

-Es una niña- gritó alguien y Loki suspiró agotado, una preciosa niña, bien, aún falta otro bebé. Cinco minutos después el llanto de su segundo hijo lo hizo soltar lágrimas, sus hijos, sus gemelos.

-Se parece a ti- dijo Thor cuando le entregaron a su hijo menor- es idéntico a ti.

-Y ella es una copia tuya- Loki acunaba a su primogénita, una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados como su padre.

-Nuestros hijos- murmuraron soltándose a llorar emocionados, el pasado se diluía ante la preciosa visión de esos dos hermosos seres que llegaron a sus vidas para brindarles alegría. Ellos representaban que a pesar de lo tontos que fueron, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Amarse, respetarse, apoyarse... en la salud, en la enfermedad...


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Mami, Hela no quiere dame mi osito- un pequeño niño no mayor a los cinco años sollozaba señalando a su gemela mayor que intentaba esconder el oso de peluche tras su cuerpo.

-Cariño, no le quites su osito a tu hermanito- Loki extendió las manos y su hija le entregó el juguete. -¿Algo que quieras agregar?

-Lo siento FenFen- esa expresión de arrepentimiento era idéntica a la hecha por Thor, el Alpha estaba por llegar de casa, tuvo una reunión hasta tarde, pero jamás se perdía la cena. Sí, ellos hacían malabares con sus hijos y las responsabilidades de casa, pero se las arreglaron para mantener la empresa de publicidad y expandirla. La editorial creció nuevamente gracias a que ambos estaban comprometidos con ella.

-Estoy en casa- anunció Thor tan pronto dejó sus cosas en el armario de la entrada, el sonidos de los pasitos de sus gemelos le anunció que se acercaban a toda marcha dispuestos a recibir su abrazo. Su vida cambió tanto desde la primera vez que vio a Loki, con su cabello largo, ese cuerpo de Dios y su inteligencia, aquella vez creyó que era su pase de salida de ese compromiso arreglado. Pero la vida tiene giros interesantes y su corazón cayó víctima de la belleza y el encanto de Loki, se enamoró con locura de él, aún cuando se separaron por tanto tiempo no pudo olvidarlo. El verdadero amor se encuentra una sola vez en la vida y él tuvo la suerte de poder quedarse a su lado y construir esa familia y ese hogar.

Hela y Fenrir representan todo ese amor que siente por Loki, sus hijos nacieron no solo de la pasión, nacieron del amor, cuando estuvieron listos, cuando no existían más mentiras, cuando el tiempo llegó y estaban seguros de querer pasar su vida al lado del otro. Pronto cumplirían seis años de matrimonio y jamás dejaría de enamorarse de su amado esposo. -Papi, mami dijo que iremos a Disneyland- contó Fenrir cuando Thor caminó con sus gemelos en brazos hacia la cocina donde Loki daba los últimos toques a la cena.

-Lo haremos- los gemelos aplaudieron emocionados y bajaron de los brazos de su padre, querían contarle la noticia a sus abuelos.

-¿Qué tal tu reunión?- Loki se acercó a su esposo para darle un beso lento y suave de bienvenida.

-Logré el trato, pero quería salir de allí para volver contigo- las manos del Alpha descansaron sobre las caderas del Omega causando que un gemido escape de los labios de Loki.

-El celo es en una semana... ¿quieres...?

-Yo siempre quiero, te deseo todo el tiempo Loki- besa su cuello acariciando con la punta de la nariz la marca que los une y el Omega siente sus piernas volverse gelatina, Thor tiene el poder de despertar su deseo con solo una caricia.

-Los niños- menciona Loki, deben cortar el momento o después será difícil detenerse y tienen responsabilidades como padres.

-Estás a salvo, por ahora- amenaza Thor separándose de él no sin antes acariciar con descaro las caderas de su esposo.

-Eres un ser territorial- suspira el moreno volviendo a la cena. -Hela se parece cada día más a ti, una Alpha fuerte, y Fenrir es todo lo contrario, es dulce, suave... un Omega.

-Físicamente Hela puede parecerse a mi, pero tiene todo de ti, es inteligente, curiosa, hermosa. ¿Ves cuanto le gustan los cuentos? Ambos tiene lo mejor de ti.- comenta Thor y Loki niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada, no discutirá con Thor.

Tras la cena acuestan a los niños que caen rendidos por un día en el parque con sus abuelos, Loki recibe un mensaje de Tony pidiendo que ponga el canal de noticias. "Tienes que verlo" y se apresura a obedecer, en el noticiario un titular llama su atención. -Thor- llama a su Alpha que se queda mudo cuando ve la pantalla. "Muere la heredera de la fortuna Foster en accidente aéreo".

 _"Según las autoridades la avioneta despegó con tres pasajeros, el piloto y el copiloto con rumbo al aeropuerto de Stansted. Se desconocen los detalles del suceso, sin embargo se presume que los pasajeros viajaban bajo el efecto de drogas alucinógenas atacando a los pilotos y causando el accidente..."_

Ambos se vieron incrédulos, después del año en rehabilitación, Jane Foster iba de droga en droga, fiesta en fiesta y en algún momento intentó meterse en sus vidas pero ellos se hallaban casados y con hijos, fue acusada de homicidio pero salió libre por un tecnicismo, arruinada en sociedad tuvo que resignarse y fue tras uno que otro heredero igual de enganchado a las drogas que ella, desapareció un tiempo y reapareció jurando que cambió pero no fue así. Esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus decisiones.

-Se esforzó por destruirse- murmuró Thor.

-Y lo consiguió- agregó Loki en un suspiro.

Loki abrazó a Thor con fuerza y agradeció en silencio tener la vida que tiene, sus hijos, su esposo. Tener al amor de su vida consigo y saber que así como ama lo aman. -Te amo Thor- murmuró y su esposo lo envolvió en esos brazos fuertes que tanto le gustan.

-Yo también te amo Loki- contestó el rubio y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su esposo. -Más que a nada en este mundo te amo- buscó sus labios en un beso dulce que fue correspondido con el mismo sentimiento. Esa era la vida que escogieron, el amor que decidieron tener.


End file.
